Maudite
by Traffy-D-Lamy
Summary: Imaginez qu'à 16 ans, la vie d'une jeune femme fit un tournant à 180 . En l'espace de deux jours, elle apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que six mois à vivre, alors qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune maladie, s'alimentait convenablement, etc...Oui, elle avait six mois et pas une minute de plus pour réécrire son histoire.
1. Des débuts difficiles

**Hey! Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fiction et totalement différente que la première! Dans Free Daemon il y a mes hypothèses sur One Piece, mais là je tente pas le moins du monde de trouver des réponses au manga X). Cette fiction est du n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ^^**

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 3658**

* * *

Sur une petite île sans histoire, une jeune fille âgée de seize ans préparait son sac. Cette demoiselle était assez jolie. Atteignant les un mètre soixante-cinq, elle avait des cheveux rose bonbon lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses traits faciaux étaient finement dessinés, et une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus complétaient ce mignon minois. Bien que la nuit fût bien entamée, la jeune fille était vêtue de vêtement de jour, c'est-à-dire un débardeur noir s'arrêtant à mi- ventre, d'une jupe en cuir, sans oublier des bottines noires. Cette tenue lui donnait un style gothique.

Alors que la Rose remplissait encore son sac en jean des quelques bricoles qui lui appartenaient, elle se retourna vers deux jeunes filles qui l'observaient en silence. Puis en même temps que des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur leurs visages, les trois jeunes filles s'étreignirent.

-Vous me manquerez vous deux, souffla la rose entre deux sanglots.

-On se reverra Maru, dit l'une d'entre elles atteignant facilement les un mètre soixante dix, ce qui par conséquent lui faisait dépasser d'une tête la dite Maru. Cette grande jeune fille avait de magnifique cheveux argentés courts, et une taille de guêpe. Malheureusement pour elle, une balafre lui barrait l'une de ses joues.

-Je suis totalement d'acc avec Steff. On se reverra, dit à son tour la dernière miss présente. Cette dernière, quant à elle, avait une chevelure corbeaux, de magnifique yeux verts émeraude et un teint chocolat. Mais le plus surprenant chez elle, était son accoutrement. Elle portait une grenouillère orange, avec une capuche ayant des oreilles de lapin.

\- Oui, attendez-moi. Lili, Steff, je vous promets de me presser.

-T'as intérêt, s'énerva la dite Steff étant la plus grande, je te rappelle qu'il te reste plus que six mois à vivre si t'arrives pas à cuisiner Trafalgar Law !

Dans un rire cristallin étant destiné à son amie ayant un fort caractère, Maru mit fin à cette étreinte avec un pincement au cœur. Puis la Rose attrapa son sac en jean reposant sur l'un des lits superposés qui était le sien. Elle mit sur l'une de ses épaules une bandoulière du sac, et alla près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Maru ouvrit à la volée cette dernière, où les rideaux furent happés par le vent du soir en direction de l'extérieur. La Rose offrit un dernier regard à ses amies, laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, puis glissa le long de la gouttière fixée sur le mur.

Au bout de sa glissade, elle se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, mais se releva avec empressement. La jeune fille entendit de là ou elle se trouvait le soupir d'exaspération de son amie Steff et le rire de Lili très mal étouffé. Après tout, la Rose était connue pour avoir deux pieds gauches. Par la suite, Maru se retourna une dernière fois vers la vieille bâtisse qui l'avait accueillie pendant plus de douze ans, et regarda avec amertume la pancarte fixée sur l'un des murs, où il était écrit en gros : Orphelinat.

La Rose détestait ce lieu, correspondant plus à une seconde salle aux enchères humaines pour elle. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne classait pas tous les orphelinats comme tel. Seulement celui où elle résidait. La directrice des lieux était le diable en personne. Cette femme était la parfaite caricature d'un tortionnaire, ou d'un diable à la queue fourchue s'amusant à piquer de sa fourche les humains. La responsable de cet orphelinat était toujours habillée d'un vieux tablier bien usé et coiffée d'un chignon bien trop serré. Sa vieille manie de croiser constamment ses bras exaspérait Maru, et le tout était complété par un imposant grain de beauté sur le menton, ce qui lui valait le surnom de vieille pustule par tous les enfants qui résidaient dans l'orphelinat.

Cette vielle peau avait aussi comploté dans l'ombre un trafique avec les potentiels parents adoptifs fortunés, prêts à payer très cher pour avoir une mignonne et gentille petite tête dans leurs maison les appelant maman et papa. Généralement les plus attachants et mignons mômes ne restaient pas longtemps cloîtrer entre les murs de la vieille sorcière tenant l'orphelinat. Maru aurait put rapidement y partir. Elle était arrivée jeune, et en bonne santé. Le seul bémol fut son mauvais caractère qui faisait fuir plus vite que la peste les parents adoptifs. Quant à ses deux meilleures amies, Steff était quand à elle la fille d'un pirate, et une vilaine balafre sur le visage répugnait la plupart des adultes venus adopter. Et pour finir, Lili pour sa part était arrivée "vieille". Vieille correspondait à douze ans. A douze ans, s'était apparemment de la mauvaise marchandise, un enfant bien trop vieux pour avoir sa chance.

Ainsi, s'est dans un soupir accompagné de tristes pensés assombrissant son esprit que Maru débuta son errance dans la ville. Si je vous disais qu'elle avait un plan précis en tête, cela serait un mensonge. Ses idées étaient toutes confuses, et pour cause en deux jours son destin fut scellé. Si elle n'agissait pas rapidement dans six mois elle mourrait! Egalement dans six mois, elle gagnerait un an de plus. Tout en continuant sa route, à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit, on pourrait croire que la Rose pouvait être inquiète, ou bien penser qu'elle ferait une mauvaise rencontre. Mais il en était tout autre. Maru était ravie, heureuse, épanouie.

Sans se rendre compte, la jeune fille se mit à courir sous le clair de lune, illuminant dans la pénombre sa fine silhouette. Elle devait se dépêcher! Pustule découvrirait rapidement son absence au petit matin, lors du petit déjeuner. Maru souhaitait évoluer par étape dans son périple. La première chose à faire était de trouver un moyen de quitter cette île. Pour cela rien de mieux qu'aller au port, se trouvant malheureusement de l'autre côté de l'île, et d'embarquer sur un bateau.

Mais même si la Rose parvenait à atteindre le port en question, réussirait-elle à embarquer sur un navire pour la simple cause qu'elle était assez restreinte niveau budget. Dans l'une des poches de son sac se trouvais cinq milles berrys. Très peu en somme pour s'aventurer sur les mers. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas accablée. De toute façon déjà que cette Rose était une parfaite tête brûlée, le fait qu'il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre rajoutait une couche à son caractère intrépide. Si elle devait mourir, hors de question qu'elle parte avec des regrets! Durant le peu de mois lui restant, Maru tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Ainsi, l'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre donna la force à Maru de marcher toute la nuit, et donc d'arriver à l'aurore sur le port de l'île. Fatiguée, la Rose s'accorda une petite sieste sur l'un des bancs de la cité. Elle s'affala sur le premier qu'elle croisa, et sombra rapidement vers le pays des songes. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille se réveilla à l'aide une douce froide. La rose se redressa d'un bond, et trempée de la tête aux pieds.

-Dégage de là! beugla devant elle une jeune femme rousse au décolleté ravageur tenant entre ses mains un seau qui dut quelques instants plus tôt contenir l'eau avec laquelle fut arrosée Maru.

-Dégage, hurla de nouveau la femme aigrie.

Sans plus attendre, Maru se saisit de son sac contenant les quelques biens qui lui appartenaient étant également trempés, et d'un pas rapide, tout en marmonnant des insultes s'en alla. Alors qu'il ne devait être à peine huit heures du matin, un soleil de plomb frappait sur la tête Rose et des quelques lèvent-tôt. Cela n'était pas plus mal, au moins sécherait-elle vite et éviterait d'attraper une mauvaise grippe.

Déjà épuisée de sa journée qui s'entamait à peine, Maru se dirigea de suite vers les quais. Durant une quinzaine de minutes, elle regarda d'un œil sceptique les équipages qui se préparaient au départ. Très peu lui inspirèrent confiance. Le temps lui avait beau être précieux, se n'était pas pour autant qu'elle embarquerait sur le premier navire venu, où elle aurait plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de malchance de se faire violer au bout du deuxième jour.

Laissant son regard dériver sur les membres d'équipage de chaque navire, un fin sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant au loin un bateau dirigé par une femme. Sans plus attendre, Maru alla dans la direction de cette dernière. Quand la jeune fille se fraya un chemin entre les gros gaillards la dévisageant, elle crut vomir en sentant la puanteur que ses hommes appartenant à l'océan dégageaient. Une fois auprès du capitaine se trouvant avec les jambes ballantes sur la rambarde, Maru prit plaisir à l'observer attentivement.

Celle qui commandait d'une poigne de fer ce navire était peut-être âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Le capitaine du navire était habillé d'un pantalon bouffant bleu marine, d'un chemisier blanc, et d'un bandeau vert retenant ses courts cheveux bruns. Sans crainte, et d'une voix forte et assurée Maru prit la parole.

-Hey! interpella la jeune fille à la chevelure Rose, tu veux bien me prendre à ton bord jusqu'à ta prochaine escale?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb, brisé soudainement par le rire cristallin de la brune, et de celui gras de son équipage. Larme à l'œil, le capitaine du navire descendit d'un bond auprès de Maru s'étant empourprée après que l'on se soit moqué ouvertement d'elle.

-Tu plaisantes gamine? l'interrogea la femme dans la trentaine tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite de Maru.

-Non! contesta froidement Maru, je dois quitter cette île au plus vite.

-Ha! Donc nous avons là une petite fugueuse. Qu'est qui s'est passé pauvre chou? Maman et papa n'ont pas cédé à ton dernier caprice.

-Arrête cela tout de suite! Je te demande simplement si tu peux me prendre à ton bord?

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, questionna la brune un sourcil levé.

-J'ai de quoi te payer.

-Vraiment? Et combien mon chou?

-C'est quoi ton prix, s'empressa de demander Maru. Comme-ci j'allais te le dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'arnaquer, pensa la Rose.

-Mmh, je dirai 4 500 berry tout rond.

-Trop cher, argumenta la jeune fille, il me faut au moins garder 2500 dans ma poche, pensa Maru.

-Et bien passe ton chemin, mon chou.

-Mai-

-C'est elle!

Avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, Maru reconnut la voix rayée et atrocement aiguë pour les oreilles de Pustule. La directrice de l'orphelinat était accompagnée de gardes, et bien décidée à ramener la Rose. N'ayant plus le choix, Maru fouilla rapidement dans son sac et trouva sa maigre bourse de berry. A toute vitesse, la Rose fit ses comptes et donna 4500 berry à la brune. En pensant pouvoir remettre ce qui lui restait dans son sac, Maru fut surprise de voir son poignet saisi et qu'on lui reprenait sa maigre bourse d'argent.

-Maintenant s'est tarif total, mon chou.

-Arnaqueuse.

-Merci du compliment, s'amusa la capitaine pirate, allez ! Monte gamine, sinon grand-maman va venir te chercher.

-C'est pas ma grand-mère, vociféra Maru, c'est Pustule!

-Haha, je prends note. Maintenant embarque, finit de dire la brune tout en gratifiant la Rose d'une fessée pour qu'elle aille plus vite.

Maugréant de ses insultes inaudibles, la jeune fille obéit et s'empressa de passer la passerelle menant sur le pont rapidement suivie du capitaine et de ses hommes. Hurlant des ordres à touts vents, la brune s'activa à diriger les manœuvres pour prendre le large, et bien sûr son équipage les effectua sans broncher et rapidement. Dans un coin, faisant tout son possible pour se faire oublier, Maru regarda d'un air rêveur l'île sur laquelle elle avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie. Tandis que l'île que venait de quitter Maru devenait au fil du temps un simple point noir sur la ligne de l'horizon, et que le calme revenait sur le navire la capitaine des lieux s'approcha de la Rose, avec entre ses dents un cure-dent.

-Bon, maintenant laisse-moi faire comme il se doit les présentations, mon chou. Ici, j'suis pour tous cap'taine Jenny. Et quand je dis pour tous, cela vaut aussi pour toi.

-Je l'avais compris, fit sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

-Ça me rassure, au moins je n'ai pas pris une demeurée sur mon navire marchand.

-Vous êtes des marchands? fit dubitative Maru, vous avez plus la dégaine de pirates.

-Héhé, c'est justement parce que l'on a le tempérament de pirates qu'on arrive à survive sur cet océan qui en est rempli. Bon maintenait dis-moi t'es qui?

-Moi, et bien Oxford Maru et point. Rien à ajouter

-Haha, rien que cela. Et bien mon chou attrape!

Soudainement, Maru reçut en pleine face un balai, un seau et une éponge, mais bien sûr, la Rose aussi empotée qu'elle était, tomba à la renverse en les rattrapant. En ramenant ses yeux sur son interlocutrice, la jeune fille vit que Jenny affichait un rictus sadique lui déformant les traits faciaux.

-Mon chou, fais moi briller le pont avant ce soir. Sinon tu dors avec mes hommes.

Les bras tombants mollement de chaque côté de son corps, Maru regarda les environs tout en désespérant. Le pont était un champ de bataille. Pas une parcelle n'était pas recouverte de l'empreinte d'une semelle crasseuse. D'un pas las, son nouveau jouet de ménagère en main, une serpillière, la jeune fille chercha un point d'eau pour remplir son seau mais ne le trouva pas. Abandonnant, la rose se préparait psychologiquement à passer la nuit la plus longue de sa vie. Elle promettait d'être rude, et se doutait que la plus part des marin du navire devaient ronfler et empester la sueur après une journée entière à transporter des marchandises.

Etant prise dans ses pensées moroses, et se faisant les plus grands scénarios de film d'horreur dans sa tête, la jeune fille ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Se n'est seulement quand les rayons du soleil n'arrivèrent plus à taper sur son visage, que Maru remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme posté devant elle. Sans aucune retenue la Rose le détailla des yeux. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules dont les pointes étaient teintes en blonde. Ce dégradé de couleur lui allait à merveille. Tout comme la plupart des hommes présent, cet étranger portait un simple short et un débardeur gris, laissant voir aisément un tatouage tribal ornant son bras gauche.

-Et bien, commença le brun, ça doit bien être la première fois que je me fais reluquer comme cela, et de la part d'un si jeune bout de femme.

-T'es qui? demanda sans détour le dit bout de femme.

-Et bien, je me nomme Stivy. Second de cette équipage et le jeune frère du cap'taine.

-Tu sais ou j'peux trouver de l'eau pour mon seau?

-Mais bien sûre! Si je peux vous servir de guide mademoiselle, se proposa tel un gentleman Stivy tout en effectuant une courbette étant destinée à Maru.

Par la suite, les deux jeunes gens allèrent chercher se qu'il faut pour nettoyer le pont. Le reste de la journée, Maru fit briller le navire sous tous les angles possibles, avec l'aide du second dont faire cette bessonne ne sembla pas déranger. La compagnie de la Rose lui fut agréable, bien qu'à quelques occasions il dut faire face au sale caractère de la Rose. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur tâche, la voix un brin énervée de la sœur de Stivy fit frissonner de peur le second de l'équipage:

-Stivy! Pourquoi t'as aidé le chou?!

-Et bien ma chère grande sœur, tu sais très bien que je suis un gentleman, fit sous de grands airs le second de cet équipage.

-Et bien cela ne te dérangeras pas, monsieur galanterie, de céder bien volontiers ta cabine au petit chou rose.

-Ma cabine...? articula difficilement Stivy

-Bien sûr, fit narquoise Jenny, toi tu iras dormir dans le dortoir commun...auprès de Roby.

-Près de Roby...

-Exactement! Maintenant va donc offrir un tour des lieux au chou sur pattes, acheva finalement la capitaine s'en allant avec un fin sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres tandis que son frère semblait avoir reçu plusieurs coups de masse sur les épaules durant cette conversation.

-Euh, Stivy? l'interpella Maru devenant inquiète pour celui qui semblait être son seul allié ici.

-Viens Maru, ordonna Stivy, je vais te montrer ou tu dormiras.

Sans gaieté, et tout en traînant des pieds Stivy conduit la Rose dans le navire. Quand Maru pénétra dans le navire la première chose qui lui frappa, fut le sol recouvert de moquette rouge carmine. Elle trouva cela étrange, mais ne se focalisa pas longtemps dessus. Après tout chacun ses goûts, pensa t-elle.

Continuant son trajet, la jeune fille fut attristée de voir le second s'assombrir au fil des minutes. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte peinte en bleu, le brun s'empressa de l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté se trouvait une pièce tout à fait dans un esprit masculin. Comme dans le couloir une moquette rouge était fixée au sol. Sur un coin il y avait un lit simple n'étant évidement pas fait, et ce dernier faisait face à une petite commode dont quelques sous- vêtements dépassaient.

Mais le comble de la honte pour Stivy, fut un vieux boxer traînant à même le sol. Ce dernier, malheureusement pour le brun n'échappa pas au regard azur de la jeune fille pouffant de rire devant cette chambre.  
Empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles, Stivy fit un rapide coup de ménage et enleva de la vue de Maru tout se qui pourrait se retourner contre lui dans un avenir proche.

-T'inquiètes, finit par dire Maru, ma chambre n'est guère mieux. Mes deux amies me grondent souvent pour le bazar que j'y mets.

-Bha tant mieux pour moi, fit gêné le brun en se massant la nuque.

-Au moins, t'es plus bavard maintenant! Pourquoi tu tirais la tête d'un cadavre tout à l'heure? C'est le fait que je squatte ta chambre qui te pose problème?

-Ô non! Que tu sois ici ne me dérange pas! C'est simplement, que...

-Oui, que? l'encouragea à poursuivre la Rose.

-Et bien, ce Roby en pince pour moi, avoua finalement Stivy se mettant subitement à genoux devant Maru, par pitié! hurla t-il, Laisse-moi rester ici Maru! Je ne tenterai rien!

-Mon pauvre Stivy, fit Maru sous un ton faussement peiné, malheureusement pour toi, nous ne sommes que des connaissances. Il serait totalement irresponsable de ma part de te laisser dormir avec moi, une si frêle et faible jeune fille.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait rien, Stivy tenta le tout pour le tout et fit couler les larmes de crocodile s'avérant strictement inutiles. A l'aide du coup de pied aux fesses, Maru chassa de ses propres appartements Stivy et déclara qu'elle résiderait ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Après en avoir fini avec son nouvel ami, restant tout de même derrière la porte, Maru se précipita sur le doux et accueillant martelas de la pièce n'espérant plus qu'à dormir. Mais malheureusement son caractère d'emmerdeuse professionnelle voulait jouer, ou du moins vérifier une dernière chose. Curieuse, elle passa un bras sous le lit, et trouva le jackpot de Stivy. Elle ramena sa trouvaille jusqu'à elle, puis d'une voix faussement outrée et choquée cria assez fort pour que tout le navire l'entende:

-MISERE! Je viens de trouver quelques revues TRÈS subjectives sous LE lit du SECOND de l'équipage !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stivy pour débouler dans la pièce, d'ouvrir un hublot et de jeter tous ses magazines peu catholiques par-dessus bord. Par la suite, le brun voulut bien entendu toucher deux mots à Maru, mais s'arrêta en voyant la Rose déjà endormie, fatiguée par sa longue journée, physiquement comme émotionnellement éprouvante.

Tel un grand frère protecteur, le brun prit une couverture et s'assura en la posant sur Maru que cette dernière n'attraperait pas froid, et dans un soupir passa le pas de porte. Les prochains jours en compagnie de cette jeune fille promettait d'être très intéressants, pensa Styvi. Mais pour l'instant ce dernier avait un plus gros problème sur les bras que les taquineries de Maru. Plus loin dans le couloir, le fameux Roby lui envoyait des baisers de la main. C'était un jeune homme à la forte musculature, le crâne chauve et ne portant qu'un pantalon.

Le chauve s'amusait à rouler ses muscles devant le regard horrifié du second de l'équipage marchand. Le brun, en état de choc, pivota à cent quatre-vingt degrés et se dirigea vers la cabine de sa sœur. Il tenta auprès de Jenny de lui faire suffisamment pitié pour qu'elle l'accepte dans sa cabine, mais cela se solda par un cuisant échec, contraignant Stivy à passer la plus longue et éprouvante des nuits de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review X) ?**_


	2. Stivy slavery!

**Réponse aux review:**

 **Ic'ilver: Oui, une vrai tête brûlée Maru. Elle est heureuse de t'intéresser et te dit de lire son histoire pour connaître les causes de pourquoi est-elle condamnée ^^.**

 **Emma BD: Merci ^^. T'inquiètes je continue encore un moment!**

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 4987**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Maru, une jeune femme tête brûlée et à la langue bien pendue, sur L'Ecarlate, le fier vaisseau de Jenny, une femme ambitieuse, sur d'elle, courageuse et à la patience bien moindre.

Les confrontations entre ces deux femmes étaient devenues courantes sur le navire. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler cela des confrontations, car d'avance les issues de ces joutes étaient toutes connues. Jenny avait toujours le dernier mot, qu'elle ait raison ou non.

Et à l'aurore de cette quatrième journée, la Rose était vautrée sur le sol du navire à rêvasser tout en regardant les nuages passer au grès des caprices de la brise marine au dessus de sa tête.

Bien entendu sa présence gênait les activités des marins s'afférant à divers tâches, et commençant à s'habituer à la présence et au sale caractère de leur petit chou rose. Soudainement, devant tous le capitaine du navire ayant plus qu'assez de voir la jeune fille flemmarder, alla lui offrir gracieusement un coup de pieds sur la tête tout en allumant une cigarette qu'elle avait en bouche.

-Dis-moi mon chou, t'es au courant que je ne garde pas les fainéants? Allez, va récurer le pont sinon j'te jette au requin.

-Fait.

-Corvée de plonge alors.

-Achevé.

-Récurez les chiottes?!

-Hier soir...

-Putain, t'as anticipé tout ma p'tite Maru? Mais t'inquiète, vais te trouver un truc mon chou rose, rigola à gorge déployée la brune.

Ne prêtant pas le moins du monde une once d'attention au capitaine des lieux, Maru massa entre les mèches de sa chevelure rosée, sa nouvelle bosse dû au coup de pieds puissant et très bien placé de Jenny. Attiré par toute cette agitation, tel un insecte à la lumière, le second de l'équipage vint alors voir de plus prêt se qu'il se passait. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit Maru et sa sœur se chamaillant gentiment comme elles le faisaient depuis leur rencontre.

Un sourire attendri accroché aux lèvres, Stivy s'approcha de Maru. Le brun, une fois que la Rose lui fut à porté de main, lui ébouriffa avec vigueur sa tignasse rose avant de débuter une séance de chatouille malgré les supplications de Maru qu'il se stoppe.

-Haha! Putain, haha, t'as rien d'autre à foutre que m'emmerder!

-Non ma petite rose, déclara le brun avec une joie non dissimulé.

-T'es sure Stivy, intervint subitement le capitaine, arrête de t'amuser avec la choupette. Vas trimer bon à rien.

-Frangine! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi, se lamenta Stivy avec des larmes de crocodile dévalant son visage.

-Parce que tu le mérites, espèce bon à rien! Et pendant que t'y es, tu vas jouer les profs! Vas donc instruire la tête rose! T'as deux jours pour lui faire comprendre les bases de la navigation! acheva la brune repartant dans ses quartiers.

-Elle me fait chier, dit avec une infinie lenteur le cadet de Jenny.

Perdant de suite l'intérêt qu'il apportait à embêter sa jeune amie, le second se pressa à inculquer les bases de la navigation à Maru, craignant les pires représailles pouvant immerger de l'esprit turdus de sa sœur, si cette dernière ne serait pas satisfaites. Maru écopa ainsi d'un mal de crâne en fin d'après midi, grâce au bourrage de crâne qu'elle avait subi de la part de Stivy.

Puis comme-ci cette longue journée ne l'était pas assez, au loin apparut un pavillon noir, la couleur de la piraterie, flottant à un mat d'un navire. Le navire au quelle appartenait le pavillon noire fendait les eaux jusqu'à celui du capitaine Jenny. Cette dernière pas le moins du monde inquiète fumait tranquillement tout en étant assise sur un tonneau. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, la brune se redressa et s'approcha de la rose qu'elle saisit par une joue. Jenny tira alors Maru dans les entrailles de son navire. Protestant en vain, Maru fut entraînée dans les couloirs.

Puis s'arrêtant brutalement, et relâchant la jeune femme, la brune regarda un long moment son vis-à-vis affichant une mine boudeuse avant de déclarer:

\- Mon chou, restes ici. Ça ne va pas être beau la suite pour les petites filles.

Partant suite à sa déclaration,la Rose se retrouva seule. Loin d'être bête cette dernière comprit aisément qu'un combat aurait lieu sous peu. Mais au lieu d'obéir docilement aux conseils du capitaine, Maru d'un pas hésitant se dirigea vers la sortie. La rose posa alors sa main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte.

Qu'y aurait-il derrière? Le monde cruel de la piraterie, ce monde ou elle se dirigeait malgré elle dans l'espoir de s'astreindre à sa sombre destiné. Alors, prenant son courage en main, elle poussa légèrement la porte. Un filet d'air passa par l'entre ouverture. Maru passa sa tête entre l'encadrement, et se retrouva devant le préambule d'une confrontation féroce.

Jenny, ce bout de femme si fière faisait face au capitaine ennemie, une autre femme à la chevelure corbeaux, aux yeux verrons et au teint métissé. Cette ennemie était habillée d'un short court en jean et d'un haut de maillot bleu turquise. À sa taille un sabre reposait.

-La marchande donne moi de suite ce que tes calles contiennent, ordonna la noiraude avec arrogance.

\- Dans tes plus beaux rêves poulette, rétorqua Jenny.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Dans une mêlé sanglante, les forces respectives des deux équipages se confrontèrent. Cris, coups, et sang. Et au milieu de cela, Maru le regard vide d'émotion face à cette boucherie. Mais cela était de l'extérieure, intérieurement la jeune femme avait des hauts le cœur. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour assister à tant de violence, alors que pouvait-il bien la retenir?

Peut-être le fait de savoir que son périple la conduirait tôt ou tard à affronter cela, alors mieux valait y assister dès maintenant? Que voir son ami Stivy combattre si férocement l'hypnotisé? Que la fière capitaine Jenny lutait contre sa rivale d'un jour, les mains enserrant fermement des dagues tout en souriant de ses dents blanches? ...Vraiment à cet instant le flot d'émotion qui ébranlait son cœur, comme son esprit chamboulait la Rose.

Puis, il fallut que cela arrive. Un coup, une balle perforant la chaire d'un malheureux. Une arme au canon fumant conduit un jeune homme à s'écrouler devant Maru. Bien vite une flaque rougeâtre entoura le corps inerte au sol. Se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder cette victime, évitant que le visage de cette dernière ne s'impose à jamais à sa mémoire, la Rose détourna son regard. Telle une âme fantôme au milieu de ce cahot, la jeune femme rebroussa chemin, s'en allant vers les quartiers du second sans que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence sur le pont, et surtout personne ne sut qu'elle fut la triste spectatrice de la fin de cet équipage pirate.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîné, Maru remise que très peu dévisageait sa nourriture. Les marins étant attablés avaient beau être d'une infinie sympathie envers la Rose, ils répugnaient cette dernière. Ses humains bravant les flots de la mer bien capricieuse n'avaient pratiquement aucune manière à table, pour ne pas dire aucune. Dans un soupire, Maru regarda du coin de l'œil celle qui occupait le rôle de capitaine. Voyant parfaitement l'oreillarde de Maru, Jenny étant totalement ivre lui fit un sourire aguicheur, et dis entre deux hoquets:

-Qu'est qu'il y a mon chou...hoc...t'as jamais vue une beauté sans égal? T'veux ma photo?

De nouveau, et tout en se massant les tempes, Maru soupira. Si même le capitaine était irrécupérable, n'espérons rien des marins. J'aurais plus de chance de décrocher la lune, pensa la rose. La fatigue s'infiltrant petit à petit sur les traits de la jeune femme, cela fut sans difficulté que soudainement la petite tête Rose tomba tête la première dans sa purée. De suite la salle fut plongée dans un silence, bien vite remplacé par les rires gras des hommes présents retentissant contre les murs de la pièce.

Dans tout ce tapage, une seule âme charitable eut la bonté de prendre la jeune femme pour l'emmener dans un lit chaud et douillé. Bien évidemment cette personne fut la seul encore sobre et donc maîtresse de ses actions. Avec la plus grande délicatesse possible en ce bas monde, Stivy porta sa petite protégée vers ses quartiers. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bu une goutte durant le repas ayant trop peur de se qui aurait put lui arriver avec Roby dans les parages le reluquant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dans les bras finement musclés du brun, la rose se lova contre le torse du second, cherchant ainsi le plus de proximité avec la source de chaleur lui procurant tant de bien. Face à l'action du poids qu'il transportait, Stivy ne put qu'être attendri. Le second de cet équipage se voyait tel un grand frère, et Maru était sa précieuse protégée à qui il ne souhaitait que du bien.

En arrivant devant la porte de ses quartiers le brun l'ouvrit d'un coup de pieds, et alla de suite poser son fardeau dans son lit. Stivy retira les chaussures de la rose, puis la couvrit d'un drap tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Chose pratiquement impossible actuellement. Une fois endormie la rose partait loin, mais vraiment TRES loin. Je dirais même le pays des songes, du monde des rêves.

Dans un soupire le brun se retourna, mais s'arrêta net en voyant de nouveau Roby plus loin, lui faisant un numéro de striptease, tout en étant ivre et malheureusement pour Stivy en slip.

Le cerveau du brun cessa de fonctionner à cet instant précis. Sous le choque, le second espéra s'évanouir au plus vite, pour s'éviter de ce crever volontairement les yeux. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, le frère du capitaine offrit un magnifique et magistral majeur levé à son fou furieux d'amoureux aux sentiments n'allant qu'un d'un sens, puis referma dans un claquement sonore la porte de la chambre.

Rapidement, un Stivy choqué à vie rejoint la rose sous la couette, préférant affronter au lendemain la colère de la jeune femme, plutôt que passer une nuit de plus avec son admirateur. Après tout peut-être que Maru prendra pitié, pensa t-il.  
Quelques minutes après, alors que le brun somnolait, il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher et se blottir contre lui. Tout en rigolant doucement, Stivy passa un de ses bras atour de Maru, la rapprochant au maximum de lui.

-Bonne nuit p'tit koala rose, déclara dans un murmure le brun tout en laissant un baisé sur le front de la rose dormant paisiblement, tout en étant persuadé que Maru lui pardonnera au réveil.

-Pauvre type!

-Maru! Arrête !

Ameuté devant la porte des appartements du second, l'équipage marchant lançait les paris. Devant leurs yeux ébahis se tenait un curieux spectacle. La jeune demoiselle qu'il avait recueillit il y a peu, menaçant leur second avec un balai. Tel un chat traqué, Stivy courrait dans la chambre et fini par trouver refuge au-dessus de son armoire, qu'il eut grand mal à escalader.

Alors que Stivy argumentais tout en bafouillant les raisons l'ayant poussé à dormir dans ses quartiers, Roby tel un preux chevalier vola au secours de « son » brun, flippant doublement à cause de sa présence.

-Et la rose! Touche pas à mon mec! fit le marin tout en contractant sa forte musculature pour faire ressortir son impressionnante musculature dans l'espoir d'intimidé l'adolescente.

N'étant pas le moins du monde effrayée, affichant même un visage blasé, Maru brandit sa serpillière et sans la moindre hésitation abattit l'ustensile de ménage sur le visage de sa victime. La serpillière imbibée d'eau fit un french kiss à Roby.

Le pauvre homme fut littéralement étouffé par la rose tentant de lui enfoncer dans la bouche son objet de torture, alors qu'elle était debout sur son torse musclé. Puis, se qui arriva au pauvre Stivy ne sera malheureusement jamais conté. Le pauvre homme en fait encore des cauchemars à l'heure actuelle, et l'équipage des marchands appris à vie à respecter ce bout de femme ayant un si mauvais caractère.

Une fois après en avoir eut fini avec les deux énergumènes, Maru se dirigea vers le pont ayant encore des corvées à effectuer pour Jenny la harpie sympathique. Sans qu'elle ne sen rende compte le temps fila. Ses doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien, et son dos hurlait au meurtre pour avoir passé tant de temps à récurer nombre de chose. Mais bon, selon les marins s'est le métier d'aventurier des mers accompagnées de ses contraintes qui rentre.

Fatiguée par cette longue journée, Maru décida de rejoindre quelques-uns des marins jouant un peu plus loin à un jeu de carte. Un fois prêt d'eux, s'est sans retenue que la rose s'écroula sur les genoux de Stivy ne protestant même plus. Regardant d'un œil discret son jeu, Maru remarqua que le jeune homme était bien partit pour gagner puis s'y désintéressa rapidement.

De l'autre côté du pont, Jenny vidait le fond d'une bouteille d'alcool, tout à s'approchant de ses hommes d'une démarche chalouper. Arrivée au niveau de son frère, la brune se laissa tomber sur le dos de Stivy ne prenant même plus le risque de protester. Puis les joues rougies et un sourire d'éméché aux lèvres, Jenny s'adressa à la rose:

-Au faite...hoc...mon chou, j'ai oublié de t'demander...hoc...pourquoi tu prends la mer?

-Pour Trafalgar Law.

-Tu vas chercher des noises à ce taré?! s'écria surpris le second de l'équipe.

-Mais bien sûr que non idiot! lui hurla la rose tout en le gratifiant d'un coup de genoux dans le menton.

-Alors...hoc...pourquoi mon chou?

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Laissant un rire cristallin lui échapper elle déclara par la suite:

-Vais lui voler son cœur...

D'abord le choque, puis l'incompréhension et enfin un rire se perdant au beau milieu du grand bleu. Le capitaine se vautrant à terre, se tenant les hanches et rigolait à gorge déployée...quelle classe? Stivy quand a lui, se retenait du mieux qu'il le put pour ne pas rejoindre sa sœur. Quand au reste des hommes présents, ils regardaient avec de grands yeux la jeune femme affichant un air neutre.

Cette dernière se releva d'un bond, attrapa Stivy par le col et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Le bas de la porte passé, et cette dernière refermée dans un claquement, la jeune femme lâcha le brun s'essayant au centre la pièce à même le sol.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Maru? Pourquoi tu m'as littéralement traîné jusqu'ici? Et puis maintenant qu'on est deux, et surtout sans ses ivrognes, tu m'expliques un peu plus en détail pourquoi tu cherches le chirurgien de la mort.

A son tour la jeune femme alla s'asseoir, mais cette fois-ci sur le lit du second. Recroquevillée sur elle même, les mots qu'elle s'était répétée en boucle restèrent bloqués au seuil de ses lèvres. Prenant une profonde respiration, la Rose se décida:

-J'ai besoin d'aide Stivy. Je n'y arriverai jamais seul. Aide-moi par pitié à rejoindre Trafalgar. Je me suis renseignée, à la prochaine île je serai contrainte de vous quittez. Ma demande est certainement égoïste, mais par pitié accompagne-moi jusqu'à Trafalgar. J'ai mes raisons pour le rechercher...

Un long silence pesant s'abattit sur le brun et la rose. Dans un soupire le second de l'équipage marchand se leva et alla enlacer sa jeune amie.

\- Ma p'tite Maru, on ne risque pas sa vie dans une quête dont l'on ne connaît même pas le but, et pour une personne qu'on connaît à peine...

La prise sur la manche du brun se resserra. Des larmes menacèrent couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. La peur la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps, la peur de mourir, la peur de la solitude, bien des peurs s'immisçait en elle, en son cœur, dans ses résonnements. Avoir vu un combat dernièrement, l'avoir forcé à voir l'autre face des océans de ses propres yeux, n'avait rien arrangé à ses inquiétudes. Il lui fallait tel le lierre un arbre puissant pour la maintenir. Alors Maru choisit Stivy, son ami, un personne forte mentalement comme physiquement. Ce refus qu'il semblait lui offrir la tétanisa sur place.

-Alors, reprit le marchand, faut vraiment que je compte une bonne fois pour toute le nombre de cases en moins que j'ai pour accepter ta requête. Je ferai mieux que t'emmener à Trafalgar! J'te suis et ne te lâche pas tant que je n'ai pas la certitude que tu seras en sécurité!

Tel un éclaire rose, un éclaire rose reconnaissant, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son ami, lui balançant au visage une ribambelle de remerciements. Dans ses yeux azures une étincelle de vie aux mille reflets éclairait ses pupilles alors que le brun lui rendait avec une infime douceur son étreinte. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer dans le périple de Maru...

-Espèce d'ingrat!

Chasser de navire marchand par sa sœur aînée, Stivy tenta de calmer cette dernière et de lui expliquer les raisons qui le poussèrent à suivre Maru. Mais rien n'y fit. Le regard brûlant de rage, Jenny ne ménagea pas ses poings. Un coup après l'autre, elle martyrisait son cadet tout en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseux existant.

-Alors comme ça, tu laisses ta sœur pour le premier chou en détresse venu! Petit ingrat!

Traînant par le col du tee-shirt le brun, Jenny l'emmena jusqu'à la passerelle de son navire ou elle le passa par dessus bord. Heureusement pour Stivy, depuis un moment l'équipage marchand avait amarré leur navire à la terre ferme et ainsi l'ancien second du capitaine enragé atterri sur une caisse en contre bas contenant de vieux passion, et qui se brisa à son contact. Le choque avait était donc un minimum moins dure pour le brun, bien qu'il fut douloureux.

Un peu plus loin, tapotant ses doigt sur sa cuisse d'une main et de l'autre tenant son sac en jean, Maru attendait Stivy tout en ne prêtant pas le moindre intérêt à Roby l'insultant, et la méprisant de lui avoir arraché son « Stivy ».

Dans un soupire d'impatience, subitement la rose alla tirer Stivy par le col du tee-shirt tout en partant sans adresser un remerciement aux marchands l'ayant accueilli une semaine. Rentrant dans le brouhaha de la ville, les deux jeunes gens furent rapidement hors de porté de la vue des marchands.

S'est alors que sur le pont de ce même navire, le capitaine se retourna et s'adossa à la rambarde tout en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Et bien cap'taine, il va vous manquer votre frérot finalement, rigolèrent en cœur l'équipage.

-Vos gueules les crétins heureux! Allez trimez plutôt! Bien sûr qu'il va me manquer mon cafard ! Et le chou rose aussi bordel!

-Fallait pas le laisser partir avec cette sorcière, se mit à se lamenter Roby encore sur le quai à fixer vaguement un point invisible.

-Vous saviez très bien que la vie de marchand n'allait pas à Stivy! hurla Jenny, sa bonne étoile l'a toujours bien guidé! Qu'elle continue! Et si elle veut que l'aventure du chou rose face partie de sa vie que cela se produise! Sur ce, trimez bien les gars, votre cap'taine elle va boire un coup pour oublier cet emmerdeur.

Sans rien en ajouter de plus, Jenny sauta par dessus la rembarre et atterrit souplement sur le sol en contre bas. Mains dans les poches, la brune s'en alla à son tour en ville ou elle percuta par mégardes quelqu'un. Au sol, Jenny s'empressa d'insulter celui qui eut le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Un homme à la chevelure sang, arborant sur ces larges épaules à la musculature développé un manteau en fourrure et portant un pantalon jaune à tache noir dès plus voyant.

-Tomate de mes deux! T'as pas vue que tu m'as fait tomber?!

-Vais lui faire la peau à celle-là, déclara le pirate de la pire génération Eustass Kid alors qu'il se retournait vers Jenny...

Un peu plus loin, Maru en compagnie de Stivy rigolait gaiement...enfin surtout la jeune femme en voyant les regards de dégoûts des passant approchant Stivy. Il faut bien l'avouer, l'odeur pestilentiel du poisson en répugnait plus d'un! Et surtout Stivy! Lui, contrairement au gens s'approchant quelque minute tout au plus, ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cette puanteur, il la portait. Le brun fini par bouder, mais engagea tout de même une conversation avec la rose. Il avait depuis un moment une question à lui poser, et qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Ma p'tite Maru, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est-ce qu'on fait en détail?

-J'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement et spontanément la jeune fille tout en haussant les épaules, je fonctionne au jour le jour. Une leçon de carpe diem à plein temps quoi. Faut simplement trouver le rooky Trafalgar pour le moment.

Se frappant le front de sa main, Stivy regarda Maru de travers. Non mais franchement cette gamine allait le tuer par sa désinvolture naturelle! Déjà qu'elle ne lâchait aucune information sur elle, il espérait au moins que la rose avait un plan d'action bien réfléchit mais apparemment ses espoirs venaient de partir en poussière.

Mais bon, lui aussi était un cas. Suivre une gamine juste par instinct dans une quête n'ayant aucun rapport avec lui était assez particulier également. Peut-être avait-il un trop grand cœur, et voir cette enfant perdue sur l'immensité de l'océan l'avait bien trop touché? De plus, l'aventure il la réclamait depuis fort longtemps! Sa vie un tantinet trop paisible de marchand lui laissait par moment un sentiment d'insatisfaction.

Dans un nouveau soupire d'exaspération, Stivy saisit la main de Maru et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Tu fais quoi encore du con?! s'énerva Maru tout en lui offrant une tape derrière la tête.

-Aïe! Mais ça n'va pas! Je prends en main les choses vue qu'avec toi je sens que si je _**subits**_ simplement on va stagner!

Se taisant, offenser qu'on la prenne pour une incapable, Maru gonfla les joues tout en suivant en silence son ami l'entraînant en direction d'un bar. Passait les portes d'un, Stivy sourit de toutes ses dents. Passant entre les tables de l'établissement, il énuméra tout son savoir sur ce lieu à Maru.

-Ô! Ma petite Maru sent moi donc cette odeur!

-L'odeur du vomis et de l'alcool?

-Nan idiote! Je te parle de celle conduisant vers la connaissance! Vois donc tous ceux présents! Tous on des informations différentes peu ou moins fiables, mais le master des lieux s'est lui, s'écria le brun en pointant du doigt le barman astiquant en silence un verre, tu vois! Lui entend tout! Voix tout! Sait tout ! Son savoir sur les actualités est incomparable, mais également il sait bien le garder! Allez, viens donc là que je te montre comment lui ouvrir son clapet!

Tout sourire, Stivy alla s'asseoir au comptoir en compagnie de Maru peu entrain face l'idée de son ami. Commandant au barman une boisson, Stivy débuta la conversation avec: quel belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

A cette accroche, l'homme chauve au crâne barré d'une cicatrice et habillé d'un tablier blanc et d'un haut noir, resta de marbre tout en poursuivant ses tâches, alors que Maru leva un sourcil tout en ce demandant si le brun avait réellement osé l'abordé avec un tel phrase en ces lieux.

Nullement découragé, Stivy tinta les glaçons de sa boisson contre son verre et poursuivit.

-Mon brave laisse moi être directe, je recherche un gros poisson de mer.

S'en était trop. Maru au bord du gouffre en devinant que le brun allait commençait à parler avec des sous entendus, comme en comparant Trafalgar à un gros poisson de mer, poussa ce dernier du tabouret ou il siégeait le faisant donc tomber au sol. Ne prenant pas compte de Stivy s'offusquant, Maru prit sa place. Dévisageant son vis à vis, l'adolescente croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre et attaqua sans prendre de détours.

\- Donne-moi des infos sur Trafalgar Law, dit bien haut la rose plongeant ainsi la salle dans un silence complet.

Chaque personne présente reporta son regard sur la jeune femme, et s'interrogea sur qui pouvait-elle bien être? Ou plutôt qui pouvait être assez fou pour chercher des noises à ce jeune pirate brûlant avec aisance les étapes comme onze autres petits nouveaux surnommés : la génération terrible.

Reposant son torchon sur son plan de travail, l'homme chauve regarda la demoiselle lui faisant face.

-T'es chasseuse de prime, gamine?

-J'en ai la tronche?

-Pirate?

-Non plus.

-Tu veux quoi alors à Trafalgar? T'es suicidaire fillette. Passe ton chemin et prit pour n'avoir à jamais croisé sa route. Ta vie serait mise en jeu.

-Dans tout ton blabla, la seule chose de véridique est que ma vie est en jeu. Alors poto déballe les dossiers maintenant, exigea la jeune femme alors que toujours au sol, Stivy se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Sa petite sœur de cœur souhaitait réellement sa mort sa parole! Chaque truand présent dans ce bar infâme avait délaissé leurs activités pour tourner leur attention en leur direction, écoutant sans se cacher la conversation. Certains même caressèrent doucement leurs armes encore rangées dans leurs étuis. Nul doute que nombre d'entre eux se questionnait sur qui pouvait donc être Maru, une jeune femme frêle en apparence et au caractère bien trempé.

Gloussant, le barman explosa en rire. Par la suite, après avoir essuyé une larme perlant du coin de son œil, le chauve fit mine de reprendre son travail alors qu'au contraire, il écrivit discrètement sur un bout de papier, qu'il tendit par la suite à Maru. Ravi, Maru sortie de suite du bar pensant que finalement on lui avait cédé de précieux renseignent.

Qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant que sur le bout de papier il n'avait rien d'autre qu'écris, ou plutôt dessiné, un petit bonhomme difforme lui tirant la langue. Agacé, la Rose gonfla les joues alors que Stivy lui prenait des mains la cause de son énervement.

-Il est doué, argumenta le brun dans un rire gêné.

-Tu te croix drôle? demanda Maru tout en levant un sourcil.

-Non...désolé.

Dans un soupire particulièrement bruyant, Maru repris sa route jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur un banc dans toute sa fausse grâce légendaire. La rejoignant en affichant un sourire, Stivy lui ébouriffa sa tignasse rose et tout d'eux, assis sur leurs petit banc blanc regardèrent les passants défilés. De temps à autre, Maru s'amusait à créer une conversation totalement drôle entre les piétonniers lorsque au loin on ne voyait que leurs lèvres bougées, mais qu'on ne parvenait pas à entendre un mot.

-Et s'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis trois semaines, acheva Maru tout en prenant une voix ridiculement aiguë.

De son côté, devant les gamineries de la jeune fille, Stivy rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais soudainement, l'ancien marchant sentit un poids sur son épaule.

Affectueusement, le brun aux pointes teintes en blondes passa une main dans la tignasse rosée. Le calme soudainement revenu et inattendu se maria parfaitement avec le décor. Tout deux sur un banc, éclairés par un lampadaire en fin de vie. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel orangé parsemé de nuage s'en allant doucement au gré du vent.

-Fatiguée Maru?

-M'oui, affirma la rose tout en hochant la tête, il faut trouver une solution pour rejoindre le rooky...

-Dis p'tite tête, tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'es à sa poursuite?

-Dans tes rêves avec plaisir.

-T'es pas possible, soupira Stivy.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Les étoiles les une après les autres apparaissaient mais pas un instant ils ne voulurent stopper leurs échanges. Puis, le silence fut brisé. Devant eux passa une unité de marine, marchant au trot, obéissant à la lettre, et s'entraînant sûrement. Mais s'est alors que Maru se redressa brusquement ! Affichant de nouveau un sourire fourbe, l'aura que dégagea Maru pétrifia de suite Stivy s'attendant déjà à devoir suivre sa nouvelle amie dans une histoire pas possible.

-Je sais comment partir de cette île et obtenir des informations sur le pirate, déclara confiante Maru.

-Comment, demanda inquiet Styvi dont les sueurs froides dévalèrent le dos.

-Mon cher ami! Devenons marine!

-...Ô seigneur cette petite veut ma mort...

* * *

 _ **Hey! Le retour de Maru! ...Pauvre Stivy XD. Aussi, annonce! Cette fiction sera courte et aura une publication irrugulière! Mais j'espère vous faire rire avec cette tête dure qu'est Maru!**_


	3. Troll rose

**Réponse review:**

 **Emma BD:** Maru ne connaît que le direct! Les détours c'est pas son truc U.U. Et merci X)

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 4310**

* * *

Se noyant dans le regard de Stivy, Maru attendait que ce dernier se reprenne après avoir entendu son idée qui ne le laissa pas neutre. L'ex marchand prit une profonde inspiration puis, faisant appel de toute la diplomatie dont il était pourvu, le buste gonflé par le courage, il usa de grands mots, de grands gestes, de grandes explications pour tenter de dissuader Maru de son idée qui lui même qualifia de très intéressante mais de suicidaire!

-Tu te rends compte qu'on ne devient pas marine du jour au lendemain? Hein, rassure-moi.

-En ces temps troubles de pirateries, s'est à peine si la marine ne recrute pas ses soldats dans les bacs à sable des parcs.

Et toc! Un point pour Maru qui fière d'elle sourit sournoisement à Stivy. Ce dernier pour sa part se pinça l'arrête du nez savant pertinemment qu'il allait certainement suivre l'idée de la Rose qui l'exploiterait d'une manière ou d'une autre tôt ou tard. Le larbin de service osa regarder du coin de l'œil sa tortionnaire. "Être marine" se répéta t'il, alors que désespérément, il poursuivit sa tentative pour dissuader l'esprit suicidaire qui eut pondu cette pensée.

-Maru, Maru, Maru...Va te faire soigner!

-Ne me parle pas comme ça! rétorqua de suite la rose tout en frappant le torse de l'ex marchand, du con tu m'écoutes! La marine nous permettra d'obtenir aisément des informations sur Trafalgar et en plus, en embarquant sur un navire de guerre on restera pas sur place les bras ballants!

-Ma p'tite tête brûlée, tiendras-tu seulement leur test d'entré?

Se décalant de Stivy, Maru voila son regard de détermination.

-Tant que tu es avec moi, je serai assez forte pour franchir toute les épreuves.

Touché par les paroles sincères de la demoiselle, Stivy s'empourpra. Et merde, pensa t-il, elle fait se qu'elle veut de moi! Et sur cette triste constatation, l'ex marchand soupira de nouveau. Reposant sa tête dans l'une de ses paumes de main, et en affichant un air boudeur, Stivy baissa le regard et se rallia finalement à la proposition de son amie.

Ravie, pardon, jubilant qu'une fois de plus son acolyte cède à l'un de "ses caprices", la rosée lui tira la joue. Face à cette nouvelle torture, Stivy laissa son visage suivre la petite force lui procurant tant de souffrance. Puis qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de sentir sans prévenir les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur sa tempe. Il en resta béat.

-Tu es mon larbin préféré, déclara Maru tout en rigolant doucement et en le relâchant.

Alliance parfaite entre douceur et sarcasme songea Stivy. Sa nouvelle sœur de cœur était un curieux mélange de ces deux choses. De ses mots francs et partants en une fraction de seconde après les avoir pensé de sa bouche, et étant parfois crues et d'un langage peu catholique, Maru arrivait à toucher qui qu'once. De ses deux grands yeux où la mer semblait avoir trouvé refuge tellement le bleu y était intense, affichant parfois un regard si mature pour un si jeune âge, elle vous mettait à nu. Ses actions désinvoltes attendrissaient qui qu'once et ses gamineries et gaffes remplaçaient les peines par pure moment de joie. Quel caractère unique!

-Y en a pas deux comme toi, dit soudainement Stivy tout en se massant la joue.

-Merci, je suis au courant.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, Maru et Stivy se levèrent du banc qu'ils occupaient alors que la rosée se mit à bâiller. Il se faisait tard, et une petite brise en cette soirée se baladait avec eux, les suivant à la trace. Face à la fraicheur s'installant l'ex-marchand retira le veston qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise et le lança sur Maru. Cette dernière le reçu sur la tête mais ne pesta pas comme à son habitude, se contentant de le passer sur ses épaules dénudées tout en souriant doucement à Stivy.

-Le monde va finir par te bouffer, toi et ton si grand cœur.

-Qui sait. Il faut bien que des personnes en soient pourvues.

-Je n'aime pas cela, déclara Maru, je vais te garder rien que pour moi. Les autres n'ont plus droit à ta gentillesse! Elle met désormais réservée!

-Grande jalouse ! se moqua Stivy tout de même touché par les propos de sa protégée.

Continuant de se chamailler jusqu'à trouver une auberge décente, les deux amis ne purent que rejoindre leurs matelas accueillants en arrivant dans leur chambre payée grâce aux quelques économies de Stivy. Bien entendu, Jenny n'avait pas donné un rond à son frère en partant et encore moins redonné un sous à Maru qu'elle avait royalement bien arnaqué à leur rencontre.

* * *

Au petit matin, cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval haute pour Maru, et un cure-dent entre les incisives pour Stivy, nos deux héros faisaient fièrement face à la base de la marine de l'île. La rose poussa la grille du territoire des mouettes, et derrière les grands murs blancs de l'enceinte, une cours où s'entrainaient plusieurs soldats au maniement des armes à feu comme blanches, ou au combat au corps à corps leur furent office d'accueil. Maru déglutit se sentant avalée par tout cela alors que Stivy lui tapotait le dos pour lui donner un peu de courage.

Sous les regards curieux des auxiliaires de la justice, ils traversèrent leurs rangs. L'odeur du cuir usé des vieux sacs de frappes, le son unique de deux lames s'entrent choquant et la sueur agrippaient avec aisance les narines des deux amis. Stivy ne lâcha pas d'une semelle son amie, et ils arrivèrent devant un petit comptoir où un homme d'un certain âge tamponnait d'un rythme régulier des formulaires à l'ombre d'un parasol.

-Suivant! hurla le secrétaire.

Devant Maru et Stivy, un homme dans la force de l'âge s'avança. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et la queue fut brève. Une fois à leur tour l'ex marchand prit les devants, et pour une fois ne fut pas stoppé par Maru bien trop intimidée pour l'instant. Mais cela elle ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. Quel mauvais caractère...

Le brun s'approcha du comptoir, et l'homme à la peau halé délaissa sa paperasse et croisa ses doigts tout en posant ses coudes sur la table. Pour un marine, il n'en avait nullement l'apparence. Une crête teinte en rose pastel, des piercings à la lèvre inférieure et sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Sans oublier ses yeux maquillés avec un eye-liner noir. Seule sa tenue de marine et sa cape tombante sur l'une de ses épaules rappelaient qu'effectivement il était de la Justice.

Ce curieux personnage sourit à Stivy, dévoilant des canines finement aiguisées, qu'il frôla du bout de sa langue pointue...Opération? Certainement pour arriver à un tel style.

-Bonjour mon bon m'sieur. S'est pour?

-Nous désirons entrer dans la marine.

-Toi le baraqué, et la troll rose qui t'accompagnes?

...La troll rose...

De suite Maru tourna son attention sur le punk et le foudroya du regard. Un autre plouque à surnom pensa t'elle. A cause de sa chevelure rose bonbon mélangée à son caractère bien spécial, depuis sa plus tendre enfance les surnoms pleuvaient. A son orphelinat on avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler : Puppy. Elle avait tout d'adorable en apparence mais le chiot avait ses dents bien aiguisées.

Pour sa part Stivy ne releva pas le surnom et poursuivit.

-Oui, exactement. Comment pouvons-nous entrer dans les plus brefs délais?

Gloussant sombrement, le marine retira ses lunettes teintées qu'il posa devant lui. Il regarda de droite à gauche, puis se moquant apparemment de toute la paperasse trônant sur son bureau, y posa ses pieds chaussés de ranger en cuir.

-Hey, mes p'tits gars vous savez au moins vous battre?

La question avait beau être posée au deux, le regard du punk avait de suite chaviré sur Maru.

-Non pardon, faut être franc. La troll sait-elle se battre? Toi, je n'en doute pas. Je l'sens. Mais elle…mmh...ma main à couper que non.

Ce plan commençait à se corser, pensa Stivy qui en voyant Maru approcher le punk se dit que ça allait partir en eaux de boudin. Froid, le regard froid Maru affronta des yeux son vis-à-vis la regardant d'un air neutre avant de poursuivre:

\- Mon petit Troll ne va pas à la boucherie. Conseil d'ami.

-M'en tape. Donne-moi plutôt les infos qu'on veut avant que tes supérieures t'attrapent entrain de dissuader de potentiels recrues.

-Héhé, j't'aime bien. Dommage que tu te diriges en enfer.

Sortant des formulaires d'un tiroir de son bureau, le punk posa les feuillets sur la table, les retourna et les fit glisser sur le bois vernie jusqu'à ses "clients". Stylo plume dans une main, il le tendit à Maru et Stivy, avec la tête baissée alors qu'un sourire de démence fleurit sur son visage.

-Allez, vous les avez. Allez donc au front, directement en face à face avec des monstres assoiffés de sang que sont les pirates. Une épée ou un flingue en main, votre joujou pathétique comme seule défense, et affronter les terreurs de ce monde. Pour n'être jamais en manque d'effectif dans cette section on engage qui le veut. Allez, signez pour un allé-simple vers la boucherie.

Stivy eut des sueurs froide. Non pas à cause des dires du marine, mais pour deux choses. De un ce punk était pas bien. Si s'est comme cela qu'il encourageait les bleus, il devrait revoir ses techniques d'approches. Et de deux, sa petite protégée aussi avait quelques cases en moins, enfin plus qu'il ne pensait.

Maru sourit, saisit le stylo lui étant tendu, se pencha sur le feuillet et remplit rapidement les cases vides. Stivy déglutit, mais suivit l'initiative de son ami. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, à peine la pointe de leur stylo redressait d'un centimètre de leurs fiches, qu'elles furent tirées hors de leur porté. Le punk regarda brièvement leurs renseignements puis, tout en baillant leur informa qu'ils devaient faire remonter cela à ses supérieures.

-En attendant, visite médical pour vous deux. Continuez tout droit, première porte après un croisement. Et l'infirmerie y est. Dites que vous êtes pour une visite en urgence, vous souhaitez partir sur Grand Line.

Acquiesçant Stivy partit en premier, vite suivit par Maru main dans les poches de son short en cuire noir. Ils suivirent les indications données, puis arrivèrent devant une porte coulissante blanche. Le brun toqua alors que Maru entra dans la salle.

A leur entrée, une jeune femme sortit le nez d'un ouvrage. Elle leur sourit doucement puis après avoir reçu quelques indications sur le pourquoi de leurs présences, les examina chacun leur tour. Par moment la paire de lunette rouge qu'elle portait glissait un peu de son nez. Un geste de l'index qu'elle semblait métriser par force d'habitude et le problème était réglé. Sa tenue d'infermière moulait parfaitement ses généreuses formes, et trois boutons de sa tenue restaient ouverts. Sans quoi, sa poitrine ne tiendrait pas dans son haut. Quand à ses folles boucles bleues de sa chevelure, elles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Maru regardait d'un œil cette belle femme, la jalousant tout en l'admirant. Notre rose avec ses joues d'enfant rondelettes, sa petite taille, et le qualificatif de planche à pain qu'elle trainait derrière elle, souhaitait au plus vite grandir. Et puis se dit elle, si elle ne ressemblait qu'un peu à cette infermière sa mission Trafalgar serait doublement facile.

Mais bon, un sourire sur ses lèvres maquillées à l'aide d'un rouge à lèvre rouge, l'infermière leur dit bonne chance tout en fermant la porte de sa salle une fois qu'elle eut fini avec eux. Certificat attestant de leur bon état de santé en mains, Maru et Stivy retournèrent dans la cour de la base, auprès du secrétaire punk mangeant une barre de céréale.

Assis sur un banc, regardant les nouvelles recrues s'entrainer, l'ex marchand et la jeune femme l'accompagnant virent au loin un homme s'approcher d'eux. Chacun de ses pas semblaient ébranler la terre, sa présence était forte et pesante. Son regard froid, grisâtre comme le ciel pourtant si beau au matin, vous remettait à votre place de suite. Ses cheveux blancs le vieillissaient de quelques années mais cela ne lui donnait que plus de charme et de virilité.

Il posa son regard sur Maru. Cette dernière sursauta. Même Jenny ne lui avait jamais autant fait flipper que ce mec. De son côté le punk rigolait doucement. Sur le blouson blanc du nouvel arrivé reposait quelques cigares. Il en avait justement deux en bouche lorsqu'il s'approcha du secrétaire.

-Mon troll rose a peur de ses alliés? Je te présente ton boss. Le colonel Smoker. Il est originaire de cette île, et il en est fier de Loguetown. Mais il a enfin décidé de s'en aller pour de bon et pour un long moment. Un certain pirate au nom de chapeau de paille est sa nouvelle proie.

-Arrête de déballer ma vie Zen, grommela le marine à la chevelure poivre.

-Ô! D'mauvais poil encore.

Ignorant royalement le secrétaire de la base, Smoker s'approcha des ses nouvelles recrues. Il inspecta du regard Stivy et sembla satisfait, ressentant comme une force intérieure puissante, un mental solide et une fine musculature sous ses habits. Mais une fois au tour de Maru y avait comme un truc qui clochait. S'était une gamine. Rien de particulier chez elle, juste une couleur de cheveu atypique qu'il retenu.

Tff, la marine n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de gamin voulant jouer au héro. Il devait faire dégager cette morveuse, mais garder son ami. Le colonel de la base sourit. Peut-être qu'un petit entrainement à sa sauce serait de recours avant de lever l'encre.

Sur cette pensée Smoker se détourna d'eux, tout en comprenant que Zen souriant de nouveau avait réussi à comprendre ses intentions. Tout deux ressentir le curieux pré-sentiment qu'ils allaient s'amuser au lendemain.

* * *

Elle était épuisée. Mains sur les genoux, respiration rapide et dos courbé, Maru rêvait de jours plus calmes. En nage, la jeune femme tenta de reprendre son souffle alors qu'autour d'elle pratiquement toute la caserne rigolait. De son côté, Stivy se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, une bien vilaine manie qu'il avait prit pour exprimer sa frustration ou son inquiétude, alors que l'adversaire de Maru retournait à l'assaut.

Les lunettes du lieutenant Tashigi lui tombèrent sur le nez, mais elle les remit rapidement. Elle soupira et osa un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Smoker. Ce dernier lui fit signe de la tête de continuer "l'entrainement" avec leur recrue. Face à l'ordre, la noiraude resserra son emprise sur son sabre en bois et en quelques enjambées amenuisa l'écart entre elle et la Rose.

Ça reprend déjà et merde, pensa Maru tentant d'esquiver. La jeune femme chuta sur le côté volontairement pour éviter un nouveau coup, bien trop fatiguée pour tenter autre chose. A terre, elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle vu la fausse arme en bois au dessus de sa tête. La protégée de Stivy écarquilla des yeux et roula sur le côté avant de se relever tout en manquant de trébucher.

Elle empoigna de nouveau un sabre en bois rangé dans un tonneau, et dans la seconde qui suivit se fit désarmée par son adversaire. A bout de ridiculiser cette pauvre gamine, Tashigi soupira et abaissa son arme.

-Petite, je suis désolé mais il serait sage de quitter nos rangs ou de changer de section le temps que tu apprennes à te battre.

D'un revers de la main, Maru essuya la sueur perlant sur son front et planta ses yeux sur Tashigi. Le souffle court, elle se redressa. De loin elle voyait Stivy enrager et s'approcher. Mais Maru le stoppa dans son élan avec son bras.

Mettant sa fatigue à part de tout autre sentiment, Maru afficha un sourire fourbe à Tashigi. Autour d'elle, le reste de la base se moquait ouvertement. Et vous voulez savoir? Elle s'en cognait.

Que ses ombres impressionnantes à la carrure de grands soldats puissants n'essayent juste que de l'engloutirent. Que ses regards l'incendiant sur place et même ses remarques blessantes et mal étouffées tentent de la vaincre. Elle les supportait, elle dû toujours les supporter.

-Si tu crois un instant que je vais faire machine arrière, tu te gourd ma vielle. Prépare-toi psychologiquement à devoir côtoyer le phénomène Maru!

La base fut plongée dans un silence. Quand à Smoker, il en aurait lâché son cigare. Comment n'avait-il pas vu plutôt un tel acharnement pourtant basé sur des bases tremblantes, sur pilotie!

Il pouvait faire de ce tas difforme d'émotions et de caractère, une pièce unique. Il en était persuadé. Le phénomène Maru pour reprendre ses mots était naufragé dans ce monde.  
Une entreprise dangereuse, un navire aux fuites persistantes. Mais oui, il y a toujours un "mais" avec cette jeune demoiselle, que se soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Rien n'empêchait de colmater les fuites.

Écrasant son cigare sur un tonneau, le colonel de la base se détourna des lieux tout en faisant signe à son adjointe de le suivre.

-Demain réveil à cinq heure et nous partons sur les mers à sept heure ! Aucun retard ne sera toléré !

-A vos ordres colonel !

Les activités des marins reprirent, et dans la cacophonie habituel des lieux Stivy et Maru s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ensemble, ils venaient de franchir une étape cruciale pour l'avenir de leur périple, et ils en avaient pleinement conscience.

* * *

L'alarme détestable d'un réveil sonna dans les oreilles de notre rose. Maru grogna tête enfuie dans son nuage de douceur étant son oreiller. Un coup de poing sur la cause de sa torture matinal et s'en était finit du pauvre réveille rouge désormais cassé.

Mais ça, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Se n'était pas le sien, elle l'avait chipé dans une chambre adjacente lorsque le reste de la base prenait un douche.

Stivy quand à lui regardait d'un œil amusé sa protégée, tout en étant déjà vêtu de sa tenue de marine lui saillant à merveille. Il faut dire qu'il était belle homme, et que l'uniforme sans manche qu'il arborait ne cachait en rien ses bras à la musculature finement développé mais discrète, et son tatouage tribal aux arabesques envoutantes commençant de son épaule gauche et finissant en formant un cercle autour de son poigné.

Le brun soupira puis tenta de réveiller sa jeune amie. Une tâche qui lui prit bien plus de temps que prévue.

Mais une fois cette exploit accomplit, ce ne fut que pure satisfaction de voir Maru habillée et enfin prête pour la journée. Contrairement à Stivy, Maru avait opté pour le pull blanc dont au dos trônait l'emblème de la marine, de l'habituel et obligatoire pantalon bouffon bleu de la "justice" et enfin un petit foulard était noué autour de son cou, contrairement à Stivy l'arborant comme bandanas autour de sa tête, cachant ainsi ses racines brunes ne laissant qu'en visuel ses mèches teintent en blondes.

Les deux acolytes sortirent de la petite cabine qu'ils occupaient durant les deux derniers jours, et dans la cour Maru grelota malgré son pull. Comment Stivy pouvait bien supporter la fraicheur matinale?!

Et puis pas le temps de se poser trop longtemps la question. Déjà les rangs de la marine se resserrèrent et quelques chanceux firent leurs derniers au revoir aux membres de leur familles venus.

Plus loin, le colonel Smoker en compagnie de Tashigi, de l'infermière et du punk arrivèrent. En passant devant Maru, Zen lui fit le signe peace de la main. Il commençait sincèrement à l'apprécier son petit troll rose.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, le nouvel équipage marin dû sous la pluie d'ordre de Smoker charger le navire, se que Maru eut grand mal à accomplir. Trimballant centimètre par centimètre les vives, et sous les railleries de l'équipage, Maru n'abandonna pas son poste.

Parfois, lorsque Stivy sentait que sa petite tête rose allait littéralement exploser, pour éviter de faire des vagues dès le premier jour allait l'aider.  
D'une main se qu'il devait transporter, de l'autre se que Maru devait. Il faut dire que la vie de marchand lui avait offert l'habitude de pareille besogne.

A six heure trente le navire était prêt, et il ne lui manquait plus qu'un équipage étant sur le quai. Smoker fit un rapide topo à ses hommes, sachant parfaitement user des mots pour que les derniers indécis ne repartent la queue entre les jambes. Le colonel s'approcha de Maru, se penchant au dessus d'elle, pardon, au dessus de son petit mètre soixante-cinq, le regard froid et dur. Il avait beau s'adresser à tous ses hommes, les paroles crues qu'il déblatéra d'une traite étaient particulièrement destinées à cette gamine.

-Si vous portez l'étendard de la justice faite s'y honore! Soyons de fière représentants de l'ordre, des leaders de la paix, et un synonyme de force! La pitié n'existera pas là où nous allons! Tuez ou vous faire tuer seront les seuls vérités fatidiques à chaque instant! Alors je le répète! Les gosses voulant jouer aux héros allez voir ailleurs!

Les quelques braves restants attendirent, puis enfin, leur supérieure leur ordonna d'embarquer sur leur navire de guerre. Ces quelques mots gonflèrent leurs poitrines de fierté. Ils y étaient, ils avaient passé les étapes les unes après les autres, parfois avec grande difficulté, mais maintenant ils pouvaient enfin le dire, Ils y étaient!

La passerelle passée, sautant d'un bond la rembarre du navire, Maru se retrouva sur le pont du navire. Quand à Stivy, il retrouva avec une certaine nostalgie l'air marin fouettant son visage, et le chant des mouettes criardes à l'approche de terre. Il se retourna vers sa protégée perdue dans ses pensés, et posa sa main sur sa tête la remmenant sur terre.

Maru lui sourit faiblement. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans son périple lui semblait immense alors qu'au contraire d'enchainer les chapitres du livre de sa vie, elle n'avançait que par paragraphe.

Que lui réservait encore l'avenir ? Elle arrivait déjà pratiquement à la moitié d'un des mois qu'il lui restait. Plus que cinq et demi, ça passe trop vite ou j'avance trop lentement, se répétait elle à longueur de temps.

Devant elle se dressait de nouveau l'étendue salée. Sa vie se jouait dessus, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Son sac sur les épaules, elle se détacha de l'emprise rassurante de Stivy après qu'on est donné l'ordre de poser les bagages dans les quartiers attribués.

La rose suivit l'infermière, la lieutenante Tashigi et une jeune femme lui étant inconnue dans les limbes du navire.

Tashigi ouvrit pour elles une porte, et alors un dortoir modeste et typique leur fut présenté. La lieutenante tourna les talons vers ses quartiers privés après les avoir poliment salué. Un privilège dû à son grade.

Pour sa part, Maru ferma la marche du trio qu'elles formaient elle et ses deux nouvelles colocataires. Leur dortoir était composé de deux lits superposés, chacun poussés contre un mur et fixés au sol.

Il y avait deux armoires en métal ainsi que deux petits bureaux dans un coin où reposait pour chacun des lampes de chevets en fer et d'un style classique.

Maru posa son sac sur le lit supérieure de droite, tandis que l'infermière sur le lit inférieure de gauche. La troisième occupante des lieux sembla préférer la compagnie de la rose car elle déposa sa valise du côté droit.

Dans son coin Maru les observa discrètement. L'infermière déballait son sac, et sortit un petit cadre photo encadrant une image d'elle accompagnait d'un jeune homme de son âge et d'un petit garçon étant son portrait craché. Elle sourit en voyant la photo alors qu'elle posait prêt de son oreiller une peluche en forme de souris, au visage et aux oreilles démesurément grandes.

L'autre inconnue quand à elle s'éclipsa un instant avec un petit escargot phone. Refermée sur elle même, Maru se mordilla l'intérieure de la joue. Comme coupée de ce monde, un rideau la séparant de ces femmes. Un projecteur l'éclairait seul sur une scène, la scène de sa vie, et autour d'elle tout n'était que ténèbres. Elle aurait voulu être avec Stivy pour atténuer sa solitude encore une fois grâce à la présence d'un ami. Ses colocataires contrairement à elle semblaient connaitre le mot famille.

La rose, le regard vide les observa un instant, les jalousant avant de s'endormir recroquevillée sur elle même maudissant sa bêtise. Elle ne devait plus penser à cela, elle avait depuis longtemps tiré une croix dessus. Elle devait poursuivre sa route, construire de ses mains les bases de son futur fragilisé par le regard de la mort planant au dessus de sa tête.


	4. Smoki contre troll rose!

**Merci à Hikaruchan89, pour sa review**

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 3426**

* * *

Une serviette sur les épaules Stivy sortait des douches tout en ne portant que son bas de marine bouffant et de couleur bleu. Tout en étant détendu malgré une longue et rude journée de travail, il décida de faire un crochet aux appartements féminins avant de retourner dans le calme de son dortoir avec l'objectif de s'assurer que sa petite protégée se portait bien.

Enfilant son haut au devant du dortoir, par politesse le brun toqua à la porte et la charmante infirmière lui ouvrit. Elle lui sourit sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était là, et s'écarta alors que Stivy se préparait au pire. Et aujourd'hui le pire était les deux plus jeunes colocataires s'entre tuant à l'aide de leurs oreillers dont les duvets étaient en grande partie fourrés dans la bouche de l'une et de l'autre.

L'ex-marchant adressa un regard désolé à la bleutée haussant les épaules, quand soudainement le pauvre homme reçu en pleine tête un oreiller et entendit son prénom dans deux cris particulièrement aigus et superposés.

-Stivy!

Maru donna un voilent coup de pieds dans la mâchoire de son ennemie et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Voulant lui sauter à la gorge, elle fut retenue par le pied par sa rivale au sol et tomba à son tour à terre tout en ne retenant pas une injure.

-Connasse!

La connasse en question sauta sur ses jambes, enjamba Maru et sauta au cou de Stivy avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Pauvre Stivy~ Maru n'est vraiment pas un cadeau contrairement à moi.

Et oui! Voici donc un malheur supplémentaire pour Stivy. En l'espace de deux jours une certaine rivalité s'était installée entre Maru et Fan, la rousse à son cou. La jeune femme au cou de Stivy de taille moyenne, et possédant une crinière rousse bouclée encadrant son visage fin et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs se plaisait à taper sur les nerfs la rose.

Fan tira de manière enfantine sa langue en direction de Maru fulminant au sol tout en tapotant ses doigts sur le sol. Notre héroïne se releva, passa devant l'ex marchand tout en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

-Te fais la gueule, déclara la rose.

-Mais pou-

-Tu la repousses pas larbin, acheva d'expliquer Maru tout en gonflant des joues et boudant son frère de cœur.

Faisant volte-face la grande jalouse n'écouta point son ami, et traversa les couloirs ternes et standards du navire de guerre d'une traite, où elle y croisa l'adjudant Tashigi. Ne changeant pas ses habitudes, Maru ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, chose que releva de nouveau la noiraude qui empoigna l'avant-bras de sa nouvelle subordonnée pour la retenir.

Alors l'insolente jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que sa supérieure lui récitait de nouveau les règles de politesses, et d'ordres, régnantes au sein de la marine tout en se justifiant qu'elle ne la reprenait pas par plaisir mais pour assurer le respect au sein de la section.

Martelant le sol du pied, Maru souffla devant cette énième remise à l'ordre et décida qu'elle serait la dernière. Sous l'ombre de son visage un sourire fourbe que la noiraude ne vu pas fleurit, et Maru grignota l'espace les séparant d'un pas, tandis que la gradée achevait sa tirade.

-Alors soldat, avez vous compris?

-Lieutenant, susurra tout bas la marine, j'ai tenté mais vous m'empêchez de les ignorer. Mon arrogance n'était là que pour cacher mes sentiments.

-V-vos sentiments?

Avant même que Thashigi ne puisse comprendre Maru se retrouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Lèvres entrouvertes d'où régulièrement s'extirpait un souffle tiède s'abattant sur le visage de Thashigi paralysée par la tournure des évènements, Maru passa un bras autour de la taille de sa supérieure balbutiant une phrase incompréhensible.

-Lieutenant, murmura sensuellement Maru alors que ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de la sabreuse désormais pétrifiée et se retenant d'hurler.

Elles se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et Tashigi se préparerait déjà à être dépossédée de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit ; **Clic**.

Tournant sa tête sur le côté, Tashigi vu dans la main de la rosée une mini escarphoto puis écarquilla des yeux. De son côté Maru retira sa main baladeuse tout en souriant sournoisement et prit le cliché sortant de la bouche du gastéropode où on y voyait clairement la précédente action aguicheuse de Maru.

-Tes leçons de moral tu te les garde maintenant, et fais plus chier. Sinon cette imagine fait le tour du navire, et ensuite, certainement remontra dans toute la marine.

-Mais...mais toi aussi tu en pâtiras si tu fais une telle chose, tenta Tashigi empourprée de honte tout en ne comprenant pas les actions de sa subordonnée.

La rose haussa un sourcil puis tourna les talons tout en agitant la photographie derrière elle.

-Rien à foutre. Lieutenant, pensez donc à votre réputation et fermez-la.

Le clapet comme cousu, Tashigi serra les poings puis pesta entre ses dents à l'encontre de cette délinquante en herbe avant de regarder impuissante la jeune femme la narguer et s'en aller.

* * *

Depuis ce petit incident, on peut dire que l'ambiance devenait électrique lorsque ces deux femmes se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Stivy totalement perdu dans leur affrontement visuel tenta mîntes fois de dénouer la langue de son amie au sujet de la situation, mais il avait avant tout ses propres conflits à régler avec la rose.

Visiblement toujours jalouse, Maru ignorait totalement son protecteur, et lorsque qu'occasionnellement elle rouvrait la bouche elle lui disait sans cesse la même réplique avec un ton glacial: Va voir Fan.

Exaspéré par cette situation qu'il n'avait strictement ni queue ni tête, car après tout cette rivalité avait commencé à cause d'une dernière part de mousse aux chocolat lors d'un repas gagné, vous l'aurez compris par la rousse, Stivy passait ses journées à repousser sa nouvelle sangsue tout en poursuivant lorsqu'il l'était possible Maru sur la globalité du navire.

-Maru, hurla de nouveau Stivy la cherchant.

Peine perdue. Cachée derrière des barils la rose patientée tranquillement qu'il quitte la calle. Les pas partant dans la direction des escaliers menant au pont, Maru su que le brun était parti et se releva. S'étirant un instant ses os claquèrent alors qu'elle baillait. A coup sûr son larbin était entrain de faire ses taches de marine à sa place pour lui éviter toute embrouille. Qu'il est manipulable, s'en réjouit Maru.

Se penchant au dessus d'un sac en toile, la jeune femme en ressortit quelque magasin, le journal du jour et enfin son petit escargot phone. S'avachissant sur un sac de patate elle se cala contre son fauteuil de fortune tout en débutant sa lecture. Tendant son bras sur le côté elle s'empara de quelques raisins secs normalement prévus pour un quel qu'once dessert programmé.

Sa flemmardise avait débuté dès le premier jour sur le navire, et Stivy désormais en froid avec elle n'osait même plus vraiment la reprendre, s'activant au contraire à effectuer sans trop broncher ses tâches en plus des siennes dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner une faute qu'il n'avait même pas commise.

Traînant dans sa lecture, Maru bailla. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur la même page depuis prêt d'une demi-heure, puis tout en soupirant elle ferma son magazine.

-M'ouais...m'ennuie.

Basculant sa tête en arrière, d'un œil emplit d'espérance, elle guetta le moindre geste du petit gastéropode à ses côtés dans l'espoir de recevoir un appel. Mais de nouveau, rien. Juste ce silence pesant, l'effrayant continuellement, tout comme le noir. Mais rêvez pour qu'elle avoue cela à haute voix! Avoir la phobie du noir, à bientôt 17 ans et craindre donc doublement ses nuits sombres et silencieuses.

Se n'est pas pour rien qu'elle tente chaque jours de trouver un moyen de créer une catastrophe à chaque dîné pour retarder les heures de sommeil de tous. Car oui, les verres dans les pattes, le déclencheur de la dernière batail de purée, remplacer l'eau par de l'alcool et enfin les punaises en granites marins dans le lit de Smoker, tout cela était son œuvre.

Et heureusement pour elle, Stivy devinant aisément qui était le fautif de ses actes arrivait à trouver de parfaite excuse pour la disculper de tout doute. En conclusion s'est crimes restaient sans auteurs.

-Faut savoir être discrète, ricana Maru en repensant à ses meilleurs coups.

Puis soudainement les planches craquèrent sous un certain poids descendant les escaliers. Petit sourire de la rose, pas de soucis. La silhouette battit tel un dieu grec de Gorge descendit les marches et à la vue de Maru ce dernier sourit.

-Encore à se tourner les pouces le troll rose.

-Glandeuse professionnelle olympique! s'exclama la surnommée.

Levant les yeux au plafond, le marine qualifié empoigna un sac de riz, puis s'arrêtant devant Maru lui tendit la main pour recevoir la récompense dû à sa collaboration pour tenir sa langue sur sa présence ici. Retournant farfouiller dans son sac dissimulé la « trafiquante » du navire donna quelques revues très prisées chez le genre masculin ayant été chipées dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

George gloussa comme à son habitude à chacune de ses transactions et laissa la rose, et par chance au moment opportun. Son petit escargot se mit à sonner et elle lui sauta dessus. Empoignant le combiné elle pensa que s'il s'agissait d'un faux numéro, elle maudirait toute la famille de l'idiot qui s'était trompé.

Heureusement pour à peu près tous, il fut bien de l'autre côté du fil les voix enjouées de Lili et celle morose de Steff.

-Puppy! Comment vas-tu?

-Et magnes toi le cul de répondre. Pustule ne va pas tarder.

-Vous me manquez atrocement! Voilà. S'est la chose principale à retenir. Puis me suis trouvée un nouveau larbin du nom de Stivy !

-P'tite chipie, rétorqua Steff. On doit te laisser. Les pas de la vielle peau résonnent atrocement jusqu'à nos oreilles.

Alors que la commination se coupait brusquement, Maru se retenu au mieux de pleurer. Depuis des jours elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de ses deux plus grandes amies et cela l'avait peiné. Pouvoir de nouveau écouter ces deux caractères si contradictoires s'exprimer lui avait fait un bien fou comme désastreux. La revoilà doutant de ses chances, à divaguer tout en suivant les lignes du bois des yeux.

Ne voulant absolument pas rester dans pareil état, notre héroïne décida de sortir du garde mangé, après avoir rangé toutes ses distractions en lieu sûr. Sur le pont elle se fut discrète, et en passant prêt de son poste de travail du jour elle y vue Stivy y travailler tout en se faisant charrier par les autres marins de passer à tous les caprices d'une gamine.

Et cette dite gamine parvint à refaire le tour complet du navire tout en jouant au chat et à la souris avec les regards des supérieures hiérarchiques. Puis parvint enfin au dernier niveau de navire en fin d'après midi. Le dîné approchant elle ne pouvait pas trop tarder, mais ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement les lieux elle voulut tout de même visiter.

La dernière section était principalement un long couloir où les canons étaient posés tous les un mètre. Sur la coque de petite ouvertures y permettait d'y passer les tubes des dits canons en cas d'attaques ennemies se qui permettait la riposte. Mais en bout de course de ce couloir, il eut une porte. Vérifiant qu'aucun regard indiscret ne l'épiait, la rosée ouvrit la porte et tomba sur quelque chose, la chose, la précieuse de Smoker! Sa moto!

Oui! La moto du chasseur blanc en personne entre posant dans une petite pièce pourvue d'une sortie pour la débarquer. Un peu dans le style du Sunny et ses sorties numérotées, un garage en conclusion.

Tout sourire, Maru s'approcha avec prudence de l'engin comme si ce dernier pouvait soudainement prendre vie et la dénoncer de suite à son motard. Posant l'un de ses doigts sur le guidon de la bête, Maru retraça les courbes de la moto tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit.

Mais perdue dans sa contemplation elle fut vite prit de court en voyant l'heure avancée. Se précipitant à l'extérieure elle apparut telle une fleure dans le réfectoire et se dirigea de suite vers la place que Stivy lui avait gardé.

Elle mangea en silence tout comme le brun. Maru pour faire la tête au brun, Stivy pour écouter la conversation de la table d'à côté. Puis, l'ex-marchant tapa d'un coude son amie qui lui envoya une oreillarde sombre. Mains en l'aire, une goutte d'eau dégoulina sur la tempe de Stivy ce dernier déglutit. Mais quel mauvais caractère cette Maru! Le faux blond reprenant du courage devant cette furie se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura tout bas:

-Prochaine île demain. Le toubib y est.

Instantanément la rosée arrêta de manger rendant l'instant comique. Une cueillere à mi-chemin à sa bouche entre ouverte, qu'elle déposa précipitamment, elle se tourna vers Stivy. Leur périple allait prendre un tournant. L'un des plus capitaux,... ou non. Ils étaient tous capitaux. A la moindre marche ratée, Maru pourrait bien s'effondrer tel qu'un château de carte face à un coup de vent.

Le reste du repas, tout comme le reste de la soirée, Maru se tenu à carreau. Et une fois dans son lit, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à atteindre le sommeil, ne cessant de gigoter sous sa couette causant l'agacement de Fan.

Finissant tardivement à l'atteindre, elle cauchemarda. La noyade, aujourd'hui son subconscient lui imaginait une telle mort. L'eau s'engouffrant par ses narines, elle se débattait en vain alors qu'au dessus d'elle la surface scintillait sous les rayons du soleil s'éloignant. Ce précieux oxygène, si inaccessible s'y trouvait sans doute. Elle battait des mains et des pieds inutilement, l'eau tiède n'avait plus rien d'apaisant. Un cauchemar semblant effroyablement réel et bien détaillé comme tant d'autres qu'elle faisait, depuis qu'elle savait sur sa fin prématurée arrivant au gallot.

Puis soudainement tout devint noir. Maru déjà bien agitée se stoppa. Encore...

Une voix résonna aux creux de ses songes, sa respiration se bloqua tellement l'a peur la saisit. Cette voix semblait chanter à chaque mot prononcé, une si belle voix malheureusement lugubre. Elle, le visage de la mort, de sa mort s'imposa à son esprit alors quand sueur Maru se réveilla.

Le regard livide la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi lutter contre cette entité voulant lui arracher sa vie. Se relavant, l'orpheline vue la lampe d'un des bureaux allumée. L'infirmière y était encore assoupit, une couverture posée sur les épaules. Ne s'y focalisant pas, Maru quitta son matelas, sortit du dortoir, puis traversa les couloirs tel un fantôme, sans un bruit dans la pénombre.

Elle pénétra la première pièce qu'elle vue, la cuisine. Excellent. Le réfectoire passé, la main tremblante elle se saisit d'un couteau reposant dans son étui sur un plan de travail. Avec, elle serait peut-être en sécurité?...

La jeune femme se murant dans cet espoir, s'assit sans faire le moindre bruit dans un coin, jambes repliées sur elle même et le regard perdu dans le vide. Chaque bruit, chaque battement de son coeur l'effrayait. Tous l'effrayaient.

 _~Tu deviendras part de moi~_

Sans lâcher larme blanche, précipitamment Maru apporta ses mains à ses oreilles. Cette voix off?! Qu'elle se taise?! Pas maintenant ! Apeurée, le visage baignant dans les larmes l'orpheline releva son regard, ...oui! Elle était là! Cette masse floue, fantomatique, gracieuse et féminine. Dans un brouillard épais et sombre des dents blanches, un sourire, contrastait. Elle devait se débarrasser de son démon! Alors la rosée se relava avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec cette abomination.

Le couteau mis en avant, le regard apeuré elle s'élança vers la cause de ses tourments, qui brusquement s'évapora, ne laissant qu'apparaître derrière elle une forte carrure, empestant le cigare. Et merde. Trop tard pour arrêter sa course, Maru était désormais bloquée. Devant elle le colonel Smoker lui empoignait fermement son poignet, alors qu'une lame pointée vers sa poitrine restait comme figeait dans le geste, dans le temps.

Le blanc regarda un instant la rose, avec incompréhension tandis que Maru en larme fuyait son regard. Violemment elle se dégagea de l'emprise du marine et le repoussa de toute ses forces pour fuir au plus vite, laissant derrière elle son arme de substitution. Ayant prit connaissance des activités de Stivy, elle sut parfaitement où se rendre, sur le pont. Il était de garde ce soir.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle le trouva elle l'agrippa et le força à quitter son poste avant de l'emmener dans les calles. Dans un premier temps le brun qui prit connaissance du repère de son amie ainsi se marra, mais en voyant sa détresse la réconforta.

Tout en récupérant ses affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac, Maru déclara:

-Nous partirons dès lors qu'on arrive sur l'île. On localise Trafalgar et j'ai déjà trouvé un moyen de se barrer fissa.

L'ex-marchand hacha la tête, tout en prenant sa jeune amie dans ses bras et essuya de ses pouces les larmes de Maru.

* * *

Au lendemain leur plan rentra en action. Stivy partit avec des troupes au matin récupérer des informations sur le rooki, et puis en fin de soirée avait informé la demoiselle qu'il fallait se presser. La supernova ne restera pas longtemps dans les parages, son log post étant normalement chargé. S'est ainsi, qu'ils durent agir.

La journée suivante, au quai on déchargeait les marchandises, préparait des bateaux pour d'autres traversés et autre. Mais soudainement la routine se brisa. Pour la plus grande incompréhension de tous, la coque du navire de guerre de Smoker vola en éclat. Tous se retournèrent et virent de la brèche sortir la moto du colonel au moteur vibrant. Cette monstruosité technologique était conduite par Maru, et Stivy qui derrière la jeune femme s'accrochait comme il le pouvait au siège en cuire!

Comment?! Pourquoi?! Avait-il put accepter ce plan de suicidaire! Maintenant le voici sur le siège arrière d'un démon mécanique étant piloté par une jeune femme de seize ans ! Et à leur trousse ! La marine !

Quant à Maru, depuis ce matin elle se sentait revire! Mette son grain de sel en emmerdant toute une île avec une moto volée! Ô Bordel qu'elle aimait faire chier son monde! Sa tenue de marine, envolée ! Elle appréciait allégrement la sensation du cuire contre cuire entre la selle et sa jupe, et pleurait limite de joie lorsque ses jambes rentrèrent en contact avec le métal vibrant.

Un mauvais sourire, ils traversèrent en quelque minute la forêt, puis arrivèrent à une falaise. Stivy paniqua doublement alors que la rose poussa le moteur à fond. Devant, commençant à disparaître sous les flots son objectif était en vue, le Polar Tang. L'équipage du heart allait sans doute fermer la porte prochainement, elle devait se dépêcher. Alors, sans hésitation elle élança sa folle alliée du moment dans le vide. Puis, tandis qu'elle tombait vers l'océan, que le Polar Tang n'était qu'à quelque mètre, Stivy prit l'initiative de la saisir par la taille, de la porter à bout de bras, puis prenant appuie sur la moto de Smoker sauta jusqu'au navire, et fila jusqu'à l'entré du Polar Tang avant que la porte du sous-marin ne se referme sur eux. Derrière eux, les deux amis laissèrent le chasseur blanc voir sombrer sa bécane.

Quant à Maru, une fois dans le navire des pirates, elle fut fière d'elle. Stivy dans son dos, son seul point de repère, et devant elle, son avenir la dévisageait, l'équipage du heart ainsi que son capitaine lui faisait face.


	5. Esprtit tordu

_**Nombre de mots: 3236** _

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews les deux miss X)_**

* * *

Stivy approchait discrètement l'une de ses mains à ses dagues pendantes à sa ceinture, quand brusquement son bras fut stoppé par un pirate arborant des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet à pompon. M'ouais, pas si discret que cela finalement.

-Dans tes rêves, déclara le rouquin tenant fermement Stivy.

L'ex-marchant foudroya du regard celui qui l'avait intercepté tandis qu'il s'inquiétait pour la suite des évènements. Et il y avait de quoi?! N'était il pas accompagné par l'unique Pink Puppy, Maru?! Aïe, l'orage menaçant approchait...

Maru qui jusqu'à présent était restée calme s'avança vers le rooki, Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas de ses yeux cernés la silhouette enfantine s'approchant de lui avec détermination. Se plantant devant lui, la rosée eut l'affront d'affronter le rooki yeux dans yeux, sans jamais flancher face au regard froid qu'on lui offrait. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle, s'étant incrustée sur le navire d'un pirate dit d'une génération terrible !

-Oxford Maru! se présenta t'elle, Trafalgar Law j'ai bien l'intention d'intégrer ton équipage pirate! poursuivit avec assurance l'orpheline.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour tous. Les pirates restèrent bouche bée, et Stivy se claqua le front de sa main. Qu'allait-il encore se passer pour eux?

 _ ***Retour dans le passé***_

Jenny tiqua nerveusement à la réplique du roux. Se relevant d'un bond elle posa une main sur sa hache, puis avec prétention affronta le pirate du regard.

-Hey ! Sale gosse, la ferme! Tu crois que parce que t'es le petit nouveau qui terrifie tout le monde, m'sieur va me faire plier ?! 'Spèce d'poil de carotte !

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Sourire carnassier sur les lèvre le cap'taine brandit son bras vers le ciel, et de suite chaque métaux des environs vibrèrent avant d'être happés à lui. S'accumulant, ils formèrent un bras métallique géant et ainsi créèrent l'une des techniques favorites du rouquin.

Jenny ne plia pas. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux son ennemi du jour, prête à en découdre. Kidd fut le premier à débuter les hostilités. Son bras s'élança vers la brune qui sauta et atterrie souplement dessus avant de se servir de ce dernier pour parcourir la distance la séparant du rooki. A sa hauteur elle enduit l'une de ses jambes d'haki et tenta de lui amorcer un coup à la tête, qui fut stoppé par Killer.

Les faux du massacreur à moins d'un mètre du visage de la jeune femme, les armes blanches étaient prêtent à la taillader. Après quelque seconde de stresse le blond avança brusquement sa lame qui fut déviée à temps pas la capitaine marchande. L'initiative du second des pirates ne laissa qu'une coupure sous l'oeil droit à Jenny

-Barre toi Killer, gueula Kid, mon combat! Vais apprendre à cette garce qui je suis!

-M'enterre pas si vite poil de carotte!

Ô les esprits de tous s'échauffaient. Le combat fut ardu, et se poursuivit jusqu'à épuisement des deux adversaires. Ces deux têtes brûlées ne souhaitaient pas plier face à l'autre, mais lorsque l'équipage marchand rappliqua tout se transforma en une mêlé général. Bien vite les pirates défèrent les commerçants, et Jenny volant à la rescousse de l'un de ses camarades fut capturée.

Elle se débattu, alla jusqu'à griffer la main du rouquin la retenant par la gorge tout en brassant l'aire de ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Et tout cela sans jamais abandonner l'espoir de s'astreindre de l'emprise du capitaine pirate gloussant sombrement. Amusé, Kidd sourit face à ce spectacle, et ordonna à son équipage d'en finir avec leurs ennemis.

La scène devint macabre, et la brune en pleure refoula ses cris de détresses tout en détournant le regard. Mais son ouïe elle ne pouvait la fuir, et chaque hurlement de souffrance, et dernier souffle d'un des membres de son équipage lui parvint, et ce jusqu'au dernier.

En larme, le visage crispé, elle cracha au visage du rooki et l'insulta de tous les noms jusqu'à se qu'il lui assène un voilent coup. Fracassant le corps de la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche, Jenny perdu conscience alors que le rooki l'embraquait sur son épaule.

* * *

Une vielle femme enlaidit par le poids des années buvait une bière à une table. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, et retourna dans le passé durant ses quelques folles années de jeunesses insouciantes avant d'être brutalement tirée de ses songes par de la vaisselle se brisant. Brutalement elle posa sa bière, se leva de sa chaise, et contourna la table en bois aux échardes nombreuses.

Alors, à son regard apparut un jeune garçon qui était pétrifié par la peur et entouré de bout de verre. Elle ne s'enquit pas de l'état du garçonnet visiblement blessé, et le tira par l'oreille pour qu'il se relève.

-Petit imbécile! Même pas capable de faire la vaisselle correctement! Va donc gober des mouches ailleurs et envoie moi…tient! La décolorée qu'elle me range la casse! Tu es privé de souper demain pour information!

Il ne fallut pas que le lui redise, et le réprimandé une fois lâché accourut hors de la pièce, et gravit les marche d'un escalier pourrissant deux par deux. Sans attendre il se précipita vers une chambre à l'étage, l'ouvrit et se faufila entre ses camarades le regardant, et ce jusqu'à deux jeunes femmes plus loin. Il se lova contre l'une d'elle arborant une vilaine cicatrice, puis tout en étant parcourut de sanglot s'excusa avant de redire la demande de Pustule.

Lili soupira, puis sourit de nouveau. Elle tapota la petite tête rousse du petit garçon et lui embrassa la joue. Savant qu'elle le laissait aux bons soins de son amie de longue date Steff, elle n'eut aucune hésitation et quitta les lieux.

Avec calme elle descendit l'escalier usé, et s'avança dans le couloir sombre où au bout d'un moment elle pénétra dans une unique pièce éclairée. Son regard vert se posa sur la directrice des lieux retournée s'asseoir sur une chaise pliable en bois, une nouvelle bière fraîchement ouverte à la main. Pustule ne prêta pas attention à la demoiselle, et de son pied lui indiqua les débris de vaisselle au sol.

Sans un mot, sans une expression, Lili s'activa à ramasser la vaisselle brisée tout en prenant soin de ne pas se couper. Un coup de ballai et l'assiette brisée fut de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer un rapide coup de chiffon sur les meubles et enfin elle pourrait retourner à l'étage, et laisser cette vielle peau de dirlo boire jusqu'à une heure plus que tardive.

Mais alors que la soirée se déroulait normalement, on toqua énergiquement à la porte d'entrée avant que la cloche du perron ne soit utilisée avec acharnement. Murmurant une injure, Pustule se leva, arrangea son tablier et resserra de nouveau son chignon dont des mèches s'échappaient. Elle fit finalement signe à Lili de lui donner le torchon. Une fois celui-ci en main, la vielle femme ordonna à l'ébène de lui faire un jolie sourire et d'aller ouvrir à cet invité imprévu. Pour activer sa pensionnaire, la directrice des lieux lui tapa de son torchon son fessier.

Pestant mentalement vis-à-vis de Pustule, Lili se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé suspendue non loin, mais laissa une petite chaînette longue de quinze centimètre pour bloquer la porte. Passant son regard dans l'entrebâillement, elle regarda avec méfiance deux inconnus sur le paillasson.

Deux hommes habillés chacun de manteaux noirs, et de chapeaux feutres également noirâtres. Leurs regards cachés sous l'ombre de leurs couvre-chefs l'un d'eux demanda à Lili s'il y avait possibilité de s'entretenir avec le responsable. Hochant docilement la tête, la jeune femme enleva la chaînette et laissa rentrer les deux inconnus. Elle s'inclina devant eux puis leur demanda poliment de la suivre.

Ils n'omirent aucune objection, et suivirent en silence leur guide les conduisant au bureau de Pustule. Une fois là-bas l'ébène toqua, attendit, puis ouvrit la porte et finit par les inviter à rentrer dans la petite salle, ou derrière un bureau abîmé la directrice des lieux leur fit signe de prendre place sur deux chaises blanches en plastiques.

A ce moment là, Lili su quel était de trop. Elle ferma la porte tout en se disant que ses deux baraqués pouvaient bien liquider l'autre vielle, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle retourna fermer l'entrée, et libérée de toute tache elle songea avec joie que son oreiller l'attendait. L'orpheline se précipita donc dans les couloirs, repassa devant le bureau de Pustule et se stoppa net. Elle venait d'entendre le nom de son amie en fuite ?! Que pouvait il bien se tramer?!

Avec inquiétude elle s'agenouilla devant la porte, posa contre cette dernière sa tête puis d'une oreille attentif écouta la conversation des trois adultes.

Dans le bureau, lorsque ses deux invités entrèrent, Anko* afficha un faux sourire et les accueillit avec une fausse joie. Ces deux hommes ne se prièrent pas pour prendre leurs aires et s'assirent sur les chaises présentes. Un long silence pesant s'en suivit et à bout Pustule prit la parole.

-Mes chers messieurs que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous recherchons une jeune fille.

-Ô! Souhaitez vous adopter! Très bien q-

-Nous cherchons une enfant que notre organisation avait déposé ici il y a prêt de 11 ans sous le faux nom d'Oxford Maru.

Le visage d'ange d'Anko vola en éclat, et une veine palpitante prit place sur son front à l'entente du nom de Maru. Donc s'était eux les connards selon son avis, qui lui avait collé à elle et à son orphelinat cette plaie?! Ô ! Elle n'allait pas se gêner pour leur dire leurs quatre vérités.

-Donc s'est vous les gugusses qui l'ont laissé sur la porte une journée d'hiver! Ô connard ! Elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette chieuse! Et dire que je pensais que j'aurais put toucher le jackpot avec sa bouille de parfaite petite fille modèle ! Mais non! S'était un démon sous les traits d'un angelot! Bien contente qu'elle se soit tirée! Mais là, vous deux les guignols vous lui voulez quoi?! Foutez le camp!

Les deux victimes de la haine de Pustule s'échangèrent un regard, puis sans tenir compte des dires de la femme leur faisant face retournèrent à l'assaut.

-Pouvons nous y comprendre selon vos paroles qu'elle n'est plus ici? S'est elle faite adopter?

-T'as pas comprit qu'elle s'est tiré de sa propre initiative?! Et en plus i peine un mois!

-C'est fort dommage pour vous, déclara alors l'un d'eux, il semble qu'on doivent lancer des recherches.

Les deux inspecteurs se levèrent, et il fallait se l'avouer leurs carrures en imposaient, on pouvait rapidement se trouver bien petit face à ses deux colosses. L'un des deux posa une mallette sur le bureau d'Anko, la tourna, l'avança jusqu'à la vielle et fini par l'ouvrir. A la vue du contenu de la mallette Pustule écarquilla des yeux. Plusieurs billets, un nombre si conséquent qu'à coup sur si elle les possédait elle pourrait vivre des jours paisibles loin de gosses lui sortant par les yeux.

Ses mains tremblantes approchèrent des liasses de billet vert quand soudainement son « paradis » se referma d'un coup sec, et fut emporté au loin, très loin de sa portée. Il retourna son regard froid vers les « anges » lui ayant montré son nouveau but, et sa langue de vipère demanda le moyen d'obtenir son argent.

L'agent lui fit un signe de la tête tout en lui tirant son chapeau et se détourna.

-La capture de la jeune fille sera fortement récompensée.

-A la moindre nouvelle, contactez nous, ordonna le second qui déposa une carte sur le bureau de la directrice avant d'emboîter le pas de son collègue.

-Je n'y manquerai pas messieurs.

Achevant cette entrevue les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, Anko sur leurs talons. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et une fois seule, un sombre sourire prit place sur son visage. Elle retourna rapidement sur ses pas, et ralluma la lumière blafarde de son bureau.

Lili sursauta alors, et se retourna, la carte des agents dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Comme si je ne t'avais pas vue petite idiote. Maintenant, dis moi où se trouve ta grande comparse Maru.

* * *

Le chirurgien de la mort afficha un sourire fourbe. S'était qui cette gamine? Elle se prenait pour qui, ou mieux, elle était tarée en faite. Oser déclarer sur le navire d'un pirate entrer dans son équipage, fallait avoir une case en moins pour faire cela.

Alors, le ténébreux affichant un rictus ordonna à ses hommes d'embarquer ses deux incrustes hors de sa vue. A cet ordre, on se pressa d'obéir. Shachi assomma sans crier garde Stivy tombant dans ses bras, puis le traîna dans les limbes du navire suivit par Bepo ayant sur l'épaule la rose hurlant des injures. Il enfermèrent ses deux étrangers dans la cellule de leur navire, puis remontèrent d'un étage pour faire un contre rendu à leur capitaine.

Capitaine qui dû sans l'ombre d'un doute classer cette information comme futile, et ignora royalement ses deux passagers clandestins deux jours entiers.

Lorsqu'il leur fit enfin l'honneur de sa présence, Law fut foudroyé du regard par Maru, se qui l'amusa grandement. Quand à Stivy, il déglutit tout en faisant en sorte de se faire oublier des deux.

Quand au capitaine il tira une chaise et s'assit à l'envers dessus, reposa ses bras croisés sur le dossier où il y posa sa tête au creux des deux.

-Bien. Allons droit au but. Qui êtes vous?

-Oxford Maru. Et voici Stivy, mon larbin.

...connaissait elle au moins le nom du jeune homme, Stivy commençait fortement à douter...

Prenant la place principale dans la conversation Maru se leva et fit face au chirurgien calculateur. Elle planta son regard sur son vis-à-vis et la perverse qu'elle était due se l'avouer, il était sacrément bien foutu le toubib! Elle se mordit les lèvres tout en imaginant plusieurs scène olé-olé avec quelques autres pirates du moment tel que Eautass Kid, et Monkey D Luffy, avant d'être stoppée dans le fil de ses pensées déplacées lorsqu'elle remarqua que le pirate la dévisagé.

Ô non ! Elle amena sa main à son visage et remarqua que de nouveau elle signait du nez. Plus loin, Stivy désespéré lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avec joie.

-Perverse, souffla le brun.

-Dit celui qui le premier jour de sa rencontre avec moi dû jeter par dessus bord des revues pornos, rétorqua t'elle avec un sourire fourbe.

D'un coup Stivy perdu toute assurance, bafouilla une phrase dont on ne comprit qu'une injure à la fin, et retourna dans son coin, tout en boudant. Débarrasse de son larbin, Maru retourna toute son attention au médecin ayant regardé la scène d'un oeil amusé. Il sentait qu'avec ses nouveaux futurs sujets d'expérimentations il allait s'amuser.

-Je veux sortir. Fais moi sortir.

Mauvais choix, elle venait de lui donner un ordre. Son ancien sourire s'envola, et ses yeux d'aciers lui jetèrent un regard noir. Se levant, il saisit par la nuque la jeune fille et approcha son visage au sien autant que les barreaux de sa cellule le lui permettaient. Stivy quand à lui se releva d'un bond, les poings et la mâchoire serrés! Comment osez t'il toucher à sa petite protégée!

S'élançant à son tour, il saisit le chirurgien par le col de son pull. La situation était tendue, et Law ne laisserait pas le brun faire le malin encore longtemps, mais sa main fut soudainement griffée par la jeune femme qu'il retenait. La lâchant, Stivy délaissa le chirurgien pour s'assurer que son amie aille bien.

De son côté Law sourit sadiquement avant de leur promettre de revenir leur rendre visite rapidement, très rapidement. S'échangeant un regard anxieux, Maru se mordit l'intérieure des joues. Comment mettre dans sa poche un tel sadique? Elle, la gamine de 16 ans et demi, aussi sensuel qu'un escargot phone.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du navire le capitaine des heart réfléchissait. Qu'allait-il faire de ses deux corps en trop sur son navire. Les jeter par dessus bord et au requin serait un gâchis de matériel médical. Arrivant dans la sérénités de son bureau, il vue posé sur une commode les sacs de ses invités, et décida de les fouiller. Se qu'il y trouva fit apparaître un rictus sur son visage. Il avait désormais une raison plus que valable de les utiliser à sa guise, pensa le ténébreux tout en tenant une tenue de marine.

Il ne perdit pas son temps, et retourna vers la cellule. Là bas il lança entre les barreaux la tenue de mousse. En voyant cette dernière Maru rigola nerveusement tandis que Stivy désespérait de nouveau, toute trace d'inquiétude envolé vis-à-vis de la rosée.

-Tu as emmené ton ancienne tenue de marine alors qu'on se rendait chez des pirates...

-Oups...oubli?

Un oubli. Mais fort bien ! Les voilà dans de beau drap, avec un chirurgien de la mort suspicieux, rêvant de leur faire passer un interrogatoire à sa sauce. Et pour se faire, il voit déjà qui est le maillon faible. Cette sale gamine à la langue pendue. Créant une room cette gamine se retrouve près de lui, puis Law lui saisit le bras qu'il coinça entre ses omoplates. Se penchant à son oreille, le chirurgien la fit frémir de peur rien qu'avec une phrase.

-Sois sage, et peut-être ta mort sera t-elle rapide.

Maru souffla par le nez, que pouvait elle faire. Réponse évidente. Rien. Alors sans un mot, elle obéit aux ordres du ténébreux qui l'emmena dans une pièce, où il n'y avait qu'une chaise. De suite l'inquiétude l'envahit alors qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise.

Maru tétanisée sur place ravala sa peur avec difficulté puis prit la parole avec audace.

-Je ne plaisantais pas! Je veux devenir membre de l'équipage du heart!

Sans conviction le chirurgien prêta attention aux dires de la rosée lui faisant face, alors qu'une idée germa dans ses pensées. Très bien, il allait s'amuser avec cette demoiselle téméraire, ou suicidaire. De sa démarche nonchalante il s'approcha d'elle, et prit entre ses doigts le fin visage de Maru.

-Alors, montre moi que tu serais indispensable à mon équipage miss~

...et merde, qu'est-ce qu'un esprit si tordu manigançait ?

* * *

 _ **Et voici donc la rencontre Law et Maru?! J'espère avoir vos retours et que mon Oc vous fasse rire**_


	6. Faire ses preuves (1)

**Nombre de mots: 3318**

 **Chapitre dédicacé à ma candy ;)**

* * *

Te rendre indispensable lui avait-il dit avant de la relâcher dans son navire, tout en étant totalement libre de ses mouvements. Se mordillant le pouce, vielle habitude datant, Maru se renferma dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour que ce cruel, bien que fort séduisant pirate, l'accepte dans son équipage.

Sans oublier que Stivy étant toujours entre les mains de ce psychopathe, elle n'avait décidemment pas le luxe de se louper. La rose était poings et mains liés.

-Le salaud, jura Maru, il a déjà refermé son filet sur moi...Je suis sa nouvelle distraction, il me voit déjà comme son nouveau jouet...

Seule, sans un point de repère, accueillit uniquement par le silence des couloirs, la rosée cherchait désespérément un début de piste. Maru avança d'un pas, le pessimisme l'envahit. D'un nouveau pas, elle se rappela son larbin, la rose ne pouvait baisser les bras pour cette âme charitable ayant acceptée de la protéger. Encore, trois pas, trois petits pas et de grandes idées lui parvinrent.

Elle ne devait plus penser comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, car l'orpheline le savait, elle jouait avec bien plus fort qu'elle. Tenté de prévoir les coups de Trafalgar Law c'est partir perdant. Tenter de le comprendre, d'agir comme lui bien trop dure également.

-Après tout on ne comprends pas un pirate, se murmura t'elle à elle-même.

Pourquoi chercher à se compliquer la vie. Chercher à se mettre à la place d'un psychopathe découpant avec un sourire de tordu les gens, c'est une idée sans issues victorieuses. Dîtes-le à haute voix et vous comprendriez aisément la stupidité de la chose. Non, il y a bien plus simple, et surtout pour Maru.

-Je suis une tête brûlée, une fêlée...

Ce qui lui avait tant porté tant préjudice jusqu'à présent allait devenir sa plus grande force. Devenir un puzzle que Law ne pourrait résoudre. S'il ne parvenait pas à avoir des coups d'avances sur Maru, il perdait un sacré avantage. De plus la rose avait la réputation d'être imprévisible, par conséquent...

-Il me suffit de couper les ponts avec mes rares limites, acheva la rosée alors qu'un mauvais sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Ça va claquer des culs mes futurs coups…

* * *

Stivy soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre à part attendre? Réponse évidente et certaine, rien. Le faux blond tourna les talons, n'espérant plus voir sa petite protégée franchir la porte, et s'assit dans un coin. Son dos adossé contre le mur métallique, il guetta d'une oreille les bruits environnants. Au loin, il entendit les moteurs vibrant du navire, et des pas pressés au dessus de sa tête. Sa cellule était simple, petite et il n'y avait aucunes occupations possibles entre ses quatre murs. Seul le temps semblait lui tenir compagnies, et avec sadisme lui rappeler qu'il se hâtait d'avancer ses aiguilles avec lenteur aux yeux de Stivy.

Ainsi seul, ses pensées vagabondèrent, de doux souvenirs lui revinrent, le faisant sourire nostalgiquement par moment. Sa sœur, si rude avec lui manquait au brun. A cette constatation, il gloussa et se raviva quelques souvenirs avec Jenny.

Ils étaient depuis longtemps que deux, deux face au monde. Deux enfants perdus au départ...mais, finalement non. Qu'un enfant perdu, sa soeur. Lui ne l'était pas, il avait encore sa grande soeur en unique repère, dont le gamin qu'il était s'était accroché à la jambe tout en déposant sur les épaules de Jenny sa vie.

Jenny n'avait pas fléchit malgré cette lourde tâche. Avec crainte, elle hurla oui. Oui à ce monde, elle affirma qu'elle prendrait soin de sa petite boille brune Stivy. Et se pari elle le remporta.

Sa vocation de commerçante elle l'avait adopté sur les étalages d'une petite boutique. Puis la mer l'avait happé. La brune avait ardûment trimé, passant tout d'abord sur les ponts de plusieurs navires en tant que mousse, et avait travaillé assidûment pour s'offrir un navire. Par la suite, avec uniquement son regard de braise incinérant d'un coup d'oeil les hésitations de ses clients, se fonda la prestigieuse réputions qu'elle avait.

A 25 ans sa soeur en sa compagnie arpentait les mers, en changeant constamment d'équipage, prenant ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur place. Généralement les longes traversées fondaient des contrats solides par la suite, et il était devenu coutume que les bruns de retrouver parfois d'anciens matelots de précédents voyages.

La nostalgie était bonne, Stivy était bercé au loin par d'anciens périples quand soudainement la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur le capitaine des lieux. Le captif refoula avec difficulté l'envie de se renseigner sur la situation de Maru, il se mourrait d'inquiétude à son égard.

L'homme lui faisant face pour sa part, affichait encore cet air fourbe n'augurant rien de bon pour l'ex-marchand. Law approcha la cellule, alors qu'une room les entourait. Stivy fut téléporté devant les barreaux de sa cellule, alors qu'on lui saisit le bras.

-Ne fait pas un geste. Sinon s'est ta jeune amie qui en pâtira.

Il s'excita, et scruta uniquement la seringue que tenait Trafalgar s'approcher de son avant bras. L'instrument médical franchit la barrière de sa peau, et il ressentit que le capitaine pirate injectait en lui une substance lui étant inconnue.

Retournant son regard sur Law, le brun ne sourcilla pas. La prise sur son bras stoppée, il se dégagea de la poigne du pirate d'un geste brusque, et tourna les talons. Il s'assit dans un coin, sans faire le moindre bruit. Law partait, Stivy laissait la situation tout comme son destin dans les mains de Maru.

* * *

Le navire des heart était amarré au port d'une ville quelque qu'once. Sur le pont, l'équipage était réuni et surveillait avec méfiance Maru fixant le paysage environnant tout en étant assise sur la rembarre blanche. Soudainement les pas calmes du capitaine approchèrent, et ce dernier en compagnie de son prisonnier passa la porte.

Law poussa dans le dos le brun, qui sans force s'écroula sur le pont. Relevant son visage baignant dans la sueur, Stivy dont l'air qu'il affichait était tout sauf rassurant planta son regard sur sa jeune amie fixant avec indifférence le chirurgien de la mort.

Donc voilà, se pirate utilisait son ami contre elle. Un coup fourbe, mais très bien pensé songea la jeune femme à l'esprit égaré. Cette facilité de perdre pieds avec la réalité, cette froideur qu'elle exprimait sans le vouloir par moment la dégoûtait d'elle même.

Reportant son attention vers son camarade souffrant, son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

-Que dois-je faire pour que sa vie soit épargnée?

-Fais comme bon te semble. Trouve un moyen de me prouver ton utilité dans le temps qui t'est en partie. S'est à dire jusqu'à ce qu'on ami trépasse.

Aucune indication sur justement le temps qui restait à Stivy, elle si attendait. Le chirurgien devait estimer qu'il avait déjà était plus que généreux. Alors, sans perdre une minute, Maru sauta la barrière du navire, et se ramassa en beauté sur le sol du port. Les passants la regardèrent tout en s'arrêtant, mais elle n'y fit pas cas tout comme pour sa lèvre fendue.

Dans son dos elle sentait le regard des pirates, et sur ses frêles épaules le poids de la vie de son ami.

Come back, ma grande lui chuchota sa conscience. Retour à la case départ, ou pire, encore bien plus bas. Elle était seule face à un pirate tristement célèbre pour son sadisme, et qui de sur croix retenait son unique allié. Elle l'avait comprit, face à Trafalgar Law elle devait faire ses preuves seules. La marine, Jenny, le barman, tout cela n'était que des mises en bouche face à lui.

S'aventurant dans la ville, la rosée passait son regard sur ceux qu'il voulait bien l'accrocher. Enfin, ville était un bien grand mot. Tout l'entourant tenait largement plus à un petit village perdu dans les champs de blé, et autres cultures s'étalant sur des kilomètres.

Alors à part suivre la route principale traversant les champs, la rose ne voyait pas trop quoi faire. Sans oublier que la peur l'envahit. Et si les lieux ne lui permettaient pas de prouver son utilité au pirate?! Non, ne partons pas pessimistes songea Maru tout en soupirant.

Posant deux de ses doigts fins sur sa lèvre, elle grimaça puis reporta ses yeux à ses doigts. Le sang avait cessé de couler de sa lèvre fendue, mais cette dernière restait tout de même enflée.

-Me suis pas ratée.

La nuit tombante approchait à grand pas. Elle avait marché toute la journée, et grelottait à cause d'une brise nocturne persistante. Désormais les rares maisons avaient définitivement laissées place aux cultures. La route qu'elle suivait était large, et des barrières en bois de chaque côté d'elle, gauche et droit, délimitaient les champs.

Le calme de la nuit régnant l'effrayé. Sur un arbre au loin une chouette poussa son cri nocturne, et puis soudainement le silence vola en éclat lorsque subitement du champ apparut un homme affolé aux habits couverts de sang, et amaigri. Maru resta déconcertée, et médusée face à cela. Pétrifiée par cette scène, elle ne s'enquit pas de l'état alarment de ce malheureux, et recula d'un pas alors que ce dernier lui suppliait qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Mais brusquement l'homme écarquilla des yeux, tomba à genoux, et le reste de son corps suivit sa chute. A terre, le liquide rougeâtre de la vie se répandit sur le sol alors qu'une femme sortit à son tour du champ. Elle s'approcha avec lenteur du cadavre et récupéra sur ce dernier le couteau qu'elle avait planté dans le crâne de sa victime.

Vêtue d'une tunique de patiente d'hôpital ensanglantée et coupé court jusqu'à ses cuisse, elle semblait échapper tout droit d'un asile. De son unique oeil, car oui elle portait un cache oeil sur le droit, elle scruta chaque fait et geste de Maru.

Face à cette jeune femme arborant une coupe de cheveux coupée court et en pagaille de couleur voilette, Maru lui fit un signe de la main, puis détalla comme un lapin vers les champs. Traçant son chemin dans la culture de céréale réduisant grandement sa visualité, la rosée en panique percuta soudainement quelque chose. Tombant sur les fesses, elle injuria dame malchance qui l'avait dans le collimateur. Relevant son visage, son nez pointant vers le ciel, l'orpheline fit face à celui en décomposition d'une jeune fille semblant légèrement plus jeune penchée au dessus d'elle.

L'inconnue s'avança vers Maru, posa sa main aux tendons visibles l'épaule de la rosée alors qu'elle finissait d'avaler un lambeau de peau pendant de sa bouche.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de cette être sortit tout droit des pires histoires gores, Maru tout en poussant un cri de terreur se leva, et remonta ses pas à vive allure. Entre une échappée d'asile, et une anthropophage meurtrière appelée plus communément zombie, elle ne savait quelle fin serait la moins douloureuse.

Achevant sa course, sautant la barrière en bois qu'elle se prit dans les pieds, Maru effectua de spectaculaires disgracieux roulés-boulés. Stoppant ses galipettes, elle grimaça tout en injuriant sa maladresse légendaire. Se relavant, la boue tachant ses habits l'orpheline de longue date affolée tourna sa tête dans tous les sens.

Ainsi, Maru constata que la psychopathe rencontrée plutôt, tout comme sa victime, étaient introuvables. Seule une marre de sang au beau milieu du chemin prouvait que cette rencontre ne fut pas le fruit de son imagination.

S'en était déjà trop. Prenant appuie sur ses genoux la rosée vomit le peu que contenait son estomac. Puis, alors que ses hauts le coeur passèrent, elle put reprendre une profonde inspiration.

Passant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, Maru releva son regard et son visage se décomposa brutalement. La cannibale...devant elle, le regard inexpressif la fixant.

Pétrifiée par la peur, Maru fut prit de tremblements incontrôlés. La zombie lui faisant face approcha avec lenteur sa main écrasée vers le visage de la rose, traîna le bout de ses doigts glacés sur l'une de ses joues, puis sa main se perdit dans sa tignasse rose bonbon et finit sa course derrière sa nuque.

Tenue fermement par la peau du cou, le visage de Maru approcha de celui de son agresseuse. Aussi prêt de se corps en putréfaction, l'odeur s'y dégageant lui donna la nausée, alors que d'une narine du cadavre ambulant une mouche s'extirpa.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, la peur s'étant emparé d'elle, la tétanisant sur place. La zombie approcha de nouveau, sa bouche entre ouverte cherchant visiblement à croquer dans cette joue ferme, légèrement rougie et alléchante semblant lui être offerte. La zombie ferma les yeux, ses sourcils graciles affinaient ses traits faciaux. Elle n'était pas laide, ses cheveux d'albinos fourchus lui chatouillés son visage.

Bientôt, oui, très bientôt, elle apaiserait un temps soit peu la faim sans terme la tiraillant. A l'aide de se corps frêle, si frêle entre ses bras sa faim croissante s'apaiserait. Rêvant de planter ses dents dans la chaire tendre de la jeune femme, ses prises sur cette dernière s'intensifièrent. Mais, à peu, si peu de son repas sa chance bascula.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté sans que le reste de son corps ne suive. Sa tête venait d'être séparée de son corps. Corps qu'elle maîtrisait toujours grâce à sa condition de mort vivante, mais sous la surprise elle semblait l'oublier.

Maru pour sa part hurla de terreur, se dégagea de l'emprise de la morte, et recula de deux bons mètres.

Quant au corps en décomposition, le sang coagulé depuis longtemps teinta peu le haut du kimono. Le bat du vêtement traditionnel flottait avec légèreté à cause du caprice de la brise nocturne. Et au sol, joue contre terre, la tête sectionnée dont la bouche était entre ouverte regarda d'un tout autre point de vu son corps. Avant d'être brutalement interrompue par une botte rentrant dans son champ de vision.

Relevant son regard grisâtre le long de l'enveloppe charnel à qui appartenait cette botte, la zombie fit face à un homme, qui jusqu'à présent semblait être le sauveur de Maru. Armé d'un lance-flamme, le noiraud braqua l'arme sur la tête de cadavre ambulant.

-Saleté, crève.

L'inconnu appuya sur la gâchette, la tête tranchée, bien vite suivit du reste du corps de la monstruosité cannibale, se consuma dans le calme de la nuit dont les flammes du feu crépitant dansèrent devant le regard vide de Maru au sol.

Puis soudainement une main apparut devant elle. Revenant à elle, Maru clignota des yeux et tourna son regard vers un jeune homme portant un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche ouverte lui permettant de voir que son torse était bandé. Elle accepta cette main tendue, et sans le moindre effort apparent se second inconnu la releva. A ses côtés, une jeune fille bien plus petite que les deux autres restait froide face au spectacle macabre, ou face à la détresse de Maru.

La dernière du trio portait une paire de lunette dont un verre était cassé, une chemisette trempée laissant transparaître sa forte poitrine, et enfin une jupe plissée noire.

L'homme au lance-flamme délaissa finalement sa victime; et s'approcha des deux autres. Observant Maru du regard, les trois sauveurs de cette dernière ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre l'initiative de briser le silence quand soudainement celui au torse découvert et aux cheveux bleu ciel prit la parole.

-Peut-être que l'autre saleté des champs lui a bouffé la langue, proposa t'il.

Bouffé la langue...Sa langue, sa seule arme que la rosée avait usé durant des années, la perdre? Non, Maru ne pu accepter cela bien longtemps, et s'auto réprimanda pour être restée ainsi muette.

-Elle va très bien !

Voyant que la jeune fille allait finalement mieux qu'à première vu, le mystérieux inconnu sourit doucement alors que la seule autre femme présente, qui au passage avait un bras dans le plâtre, se servit de son second camarade comme table pour cochet une case sur une liste. Recoinçant sous son bras son bloc note, la plâtrée fit signe à ses acolytes qu'il était grand temps de partir.

-Allez, il y a d'autre expérience du savant à dégommer, et demandé aux autres de renforcer la sécurité près des villages. C'est une faute grave que cette demoiselle est réussit à passer.

La dite demoiselle en question écouta attentivement et sans se cacher la conversation. Les mots : Savant, et expérience ayant particulièrement retenu son attention, Maru focalisa sa prochaine question dessus.

-On peut m'expliquer la situation ?

Ses sauveurs la dévisagèrent, peu décidés à parler.

-J'ai le droit de savoir, poursuivit Maru enragée, petite infos que vous semblez avoir zappé, j'ai faillit me faire bouffer y a moins d'une demie heure par...un zombi?!

Les trois amis se concertèrent muettement entre eux, un simple regard suffit. Ils hochèrent la tête, et le noiraud fan de lance-flamme prit la parole.

-Cette île est le terrain de jeu d'un scientifique habitant dans un hospice à l'abandon. Nous sommes du CP 8, et puis point. Maintenant suis nous gentiment, nous t'escortons dans une ville proche.

Maru réfléchit à toute allure. CP8...MARINE BORDEL! Les Heart, elle devait les prévenir de cette force qui, merde foutait quoi sur North Blue, l'une des mers les plus calmes parmi toutes!

Son trouble bien mal dissimulé ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu auprès des agents de la marine qui l'encerclèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Elle devait trouver un échappatoire, et vite!

Ils resserrent leur formation sur l'orpheline, dont les craintes s'intensifièrent. Maru se devait d'être frappée par une idée de génie, sans quoi elle ne donnait pas suite à ses projets.

Belle et bien coincée, la jeune femme serra des dents alors que le CP 8 approchait mais fut brusquement stoppé. Autour deux, franchissant la barrière de bois, d'autres morts ambulants avancèrent.

-Merde! On ne les a pas vu venir, jura le fan de lance-flamme.

Profitant de cette unique chance, Maru dans une tentative plus que suicidaire retourna dans les champs infestés de zombi. Dans son dos elle sentit les regards incrédules de ses sauveurs, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le blé. A chaque bruit dû à un mort, elle pivotait immédiatement dans le sens opposé.

Sa faible endurance mit à rude épreuve, elle fut vite essoufflée, lorsque soudainement l'une de ses chevilles fut agrippées, la faisant tomber au sol. Bien vite, elle regarda se qui l'avait retenu, et dans un hurlement strident donna un coup de pieds dans la mâchoire d'un mort déjà dépossédé du bas de son corps. Le rampant vue sa mâchoire partir plus loin, et sa proie s'enfuir pour son plus grand malheur.

De son côté, gambada de nouveau sur ses pattes pour sauver sa peau, Maru arriva à l'entrée d'un village qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Un village fantôme, un village abandonné dont au bout de l'allée principale se dressait un sinistre hôpital abandonné. Déglutissant la rose avança tout en ayant son courage dans les chaussettes, mais un plan en tête.

* * *

 ** _X) voici donc la suite de ma miss Maru. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, cela fait toujours plaisir._**


	7. Faire ses preuves (2)

**Nombre de mots: 3129**

* * *

Maru avançait sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses mains posées contre sa poitrine, d'où son cœur battait à tout rompre, la jeune femme hésita encore quelques instants. Les lieux étaient terrifiants, ce trou pourris sentait à plein nez les petites scènes typiques qu'on utilisait pour planter le décor d'histoires sombres. Une petite ville délabrée, et un hôpital fantôme où des zombies, sans oublier une échappée d'asile, rodaient.

Bien sûr, tout cela un soir de pleine lune, une nuit où une fine pluie s'abattait sur le toit de bâtiments partant en poussière. Franchement, qui avait bien put écrire ce mauvais scénario?  
Quand à Maru, cette dernière soupira alors que son pied heurta une boite de conserve vide qui roula jusqu'à une allée sombre. De suite, des grognements, gémissements, et autres bruits peu rassurants en sortirent. Perdant quelques teintes, Maru recula d'un pas alors que de l'allée des morts vivants déboulèrent.

Sentant qu'elle allait de nouveau rendre se qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac à la vu d'un œil pendant d'une morte, elle pivota sur elle même. Son plan consistait à tout simplement voler les recherches du psychopathe fou pour un certain chirurgien de la mort. Et cela ne l'obligeait en rien à affronter ses créatures démoniaques. Donc le courage inexistant de la rose s'emballa dans un jolie et très petit paquet, que Maru fourrât dans sa poche avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Sa course la mena jusqu'à une petite maison barricadée. S'y approchant, elle frappa à la porte espérant qu'on l'ouvre. Derrière l'orpheline, ses monstrueux poursuivants comptaient bien faire d'elle leur prochain repas. Sentant les larmes pointer, Maru s'acharna doublement sur la porte, et miracle!Cette dernière s'ouvrit !

Tombant au sol, l'orpheline sous l'ordre d'un inconnu s'activa à s'éloigner le plus vite possible pour que justement au puisse fermer de nouveau la maison. Dénombrable verrous, et tours de clé dans plusieurs serrures durent être faits avant que la rosée ne puisse rencontrer sa sauveuse.

Et à la vue de cette dernière Maru écarquilla des yeux. Non, l'échappée d'asile, ou la meurtrière des champs se trouvait devant elle, sa tenue courte de patiente par dessous un tablier de bouché taché de sang. Elle portait des gants ainsi qu'un masque. Elle était doublement flippante maintenant, avec prêt des deux tiers de son visage camouflé part le dit masque et son cache œil.

Dans un soupire, l'échappée d'asile jeta son attirail ensanglanté dans une corbeille débordante déjà de gants usés. La mauve s'assit sur un pouf du salon, tira d'un tiroir une bougie puis remplaça celle posée sur la table basse en fin de vie qui éclairait jusqu'à présent la pièce. Observant la jeune femme assise à même le sol de son salon, la résidente de la baraque coupée du reste du monde sourit sombrement à son « invitée ».

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, il me semble.

Malheureusement oui, songea Maru se relevant, et restant debout sans piper mot devant son vis-à-vis.

-Je me nomme Lilith.

-Maru.

-Et je m'en fous de ton nom, ajouta Lilith se mettant à son aise, se calfeutrant dans son siège et posant ses pieds sur la table basse en verre. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

Coincée, voilà comment se sentait notre héroïne. Elle avait le choix entre des zombies et cette Lilith, une fréquentation bien risqué à avoir visiblement. Sans oublier que derrière son hôte, accrochées au mur, plusieurs armes reposaient sagement, dont une particulièrement mise en valeur : une tronçonneuse.

Reprenant un minimum de confiance en elle, Maru souffla par le nez, et eut l'audace d'engager la conversation.

-Pourriez vous m'aider...

Elle n'avait même pas eut le loisir de poursuivre sa phrase, que comme une tarée l'autre femme se mit à rire à plein poumon. Lilith se releva, et tout en ne cessant pas de rigoler posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la rosée.

-Mais tu t'es crus où p'tite conne bien heureuse? Au monde des bisounours ! Moi ? T'aider?! Même pas en rêve. Retourne dans les jupons de mama, gamine. J'pense que tu t'es rapprochée un peu trop de Grand Line. Rivers mountain n'est pas loin, et t'es pas prête à vivre dans ces eaux. Retourne dans le trou paumé de North Bleu d'où tu viens. Enfin, si tu sors d'ici.

Comment cela ? Si je parviens à partir ?! S'inquiéta Maru qui fit bien! Tout en disant cette phrase, Lilith l'avait contrainte à s'asseoir dans le sofa derrière elle. La retenant là, à l'aide de ses mains pressant sur ses épaules, la femme borne lui promit en un unique regard que son futur devenait encore plus incertain.

Quand à Maru, pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, et l'informa que la compagnie des morts vivants lui paraissait dès plus favorable. Gloussant face à la pitoyable tentative de fuite de la rosée, Lilith lui empoigna ses cheveux, et la tira à sa suite sans douceur.

Sous la contrainte de cette action Maru tout en protestant suivit sa tortionnaire, qui trouva que la descente des escaliers avec l'orpheline vers le sous sol prenait bien trop de temps. Alors, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation la borne prit la décision de pousser dans l'escalier la rosée. Maru bascula en avant, alors que la surprise lui épargna de comprendre trop vite se qu'il se passait.

Une fois en bas des marches, sa lèvre déjà fendue refaisant des siennes, sa tête tournait de sur croix ! Au moins Pink Puppy ne s'était rien cassée, et elle s'en estima bien chanceuse. Derrière elle, descendant avec lenteur les marches, une main dans un gilet que Lilith avait enfilé, cette dernière rempoigna la tignasse rose.

Maru fut de nouveau traînée, qu'importe les grognements qu'elle émit face à ce traitement, Lilith n'en avait que faire. Elles passèrent une porte, et d'un coup furent plongées dans un petit laboratoire, en ordre. Lilith se décida à lâcher la jeune femme, et de s'atteler à diverses tâches traînantes avant de lui accorder de l'attention.

Maru pour sa part observait les lieux. Elle se relava, mit de bons mètres de distance entre l'échappée d'asile et elle, et avec appréhension, elle dû attendre la suite.

La mauve soupira, puis posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Lilith avait belle et bien de mauvais plans en tête pour le bonbon girl. S'affaissant sur sa chaise usée, Lilith tapota des doigts sur son bureau, et se décida finalement. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles données pour ses études, et s'est avec une joie non dissimulé qu'elle s'en prendrait à Maru.

-Assieds toi là, ordonna la mauve tout en pointant du doigt un tabouret.

A mais oui,... Maru lui répondit par un magistral doigt d'honneur.

-Bien sûr échappée d'asile à tronçon! Je t'écoute sagement puis après je t'offre avec le sourire mon oeil droit dans un bocal pour remplacer le tien.

Lilith devant tant d'assurance, et surtout face à une tel contestation pour pas grand chose éclata de rire. Cette tête rose bien têtue allait la distraire, pour son plus grand plaisir. Se levant, la mauve un peu plus grande que Maru l'engloutit par sa présence. Ce petit bonbon était si _**fragile~.**_

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre morveuse. Mes supérieures faites chiés veulent déjà me couper mes subventions. De plus, un autre accident et mes collègues du CP 8 vont me remonter les bretelles. Donc pose ton boule sur le tabouret.

 _ **Faisant marcher ses trois neurones**_ , Maru comprit que cette folle faisait sans doute équipe avec ses précédents sauveurs. Maintenant, que faisait elle dans cette baraque cachant un laboratoire à la pointe de la technologique ? Cela restait un mystère pour la rosée. Rosée qui finalement s'en moquait royalement. S'était pas ses histoires, son tripe pour le moment s'était de sauver son larbin des griffes du toubib de la mort.

Déterminée à trouver une sortie sûre, Maru ne passa pas par plusieurs chemins pour s'informer.

\- Bon, écoute moi, je n'ai pas envie de te servir de cobaye. Je veux simplement les documents du chercheur fou et me casser de cette île.

Lilith l'écouta avec un sourire de démence tout le long, puis finit par prendre entre ses doigts le menton de la rosée. L'approchant jusqu'à elle, et l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, elle se dit que laisser partir un tel sujet de test lui briserait sans doute le coeur, mais d'un autre côté les distractions sur ce bout de terre étaient bien restreintes. Certes les zombies occupaient, mais au long terme on s'en lasse. Se servir de cette gamine pour tuer l'ennuie pouvait peut-être bien valoir autant qu'une séance de torture à sa sauce.

Lilith se décida sur son choix, se détacha de son potentiel victime, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Maru n'ayant guère le choix, et ne voulant retenter la désagréable expérience d'être traînée par les cheveux suivit la tarée du moment.

Lilith s'accroupit, enroula un tapis au sol et découvrit ainsi une trappe. La scientifique ouvrit le passage dissimulé, une bougie en main, puis avec précaution descendit l'escalier craquant à chaque marche, et peu sûr. Et bien sûr, Maru trouva un moyen de s'emmêler les pinceaux, et de chuter tête la première en avant. La mauve entendant sa dégringolade s'écarta sur le côté, lui laissant achever sa course folle jusqu'en bas.

Maru jura qu'elle en avait jusqu'à où elle le pensait de tomber, avant de sentir son pieds agrippé, puis sa cuisse, son second pieds, et enfin d'être tirée. Son dos rencontra une surface irrégulière, froide et lisse. Des barreaux. De chaque côté de son corps, des bras en décomposition, aux os souvent visibles sortirent de l'ombre, et l'emprisonnèrent.

Pour toute répartit, Maru appliqua la technique de survit numéro 1° pour les nuls. S'est à dire hurler, tout en brassant l'aire de ses jambes inutilement. Avec la zen attitude, et tout en sifflotant Lilith pour épargner une morsure à Maru shoota dans la tête écrasée d'un mort ayant passer la dite tête entre les barreaux. A l'aide de sa force brute, et sans douceur la scientifique extirpa des mains des morts la gamine.

Sans ménagement, elle tira Maru par l'avant-bras, et toutes deux passèrent au devant de cellules contenant des morts en décompositions. Comme fascinée par ses explications, Lilith étala avec entrain son savoir sur deux, trois choses.

-T'sais le bonbon, c'est fascinant ces bestioles. Elles sont résistantes, et lâchent jamais l'affaire quant un repas est en jeu. Malheureusement, leurs corps se décomposent. Elles pourrissent, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un tas de viande avariées. Dommage, c'est franchement dommage.  
Enfin bon, j'ai trouvé un moyen de conserver leurs corps, mais cela les rends rigides et donc inutilisable. Comme toi Pinky, je veux les données du chercheurs les ayant créé. Faisons donc un deal. Je te laisse partir, et en échange tu me ramènes les recherches. Je te donnerai des copies par la suite.

Maru hocha la tête, alors que justement elle se faisait plaquer contre l'un des murs. Sous la surprise le pois chiche de cerveau de Maru disjoncta, et ne réagit seulement quand son cou rencontra le mordant froid d'un matériaux, et qu'un poids conséquent s'imposa à ses épaules.  
Lilith s'écarta de la rosée, un sourire fourbe étirait ses lèvres alors que sa victime apportait ses doigts fins à son cou...un collier d'esclave?

-Si tu tentes de me fausser compagnie, je t'explose. Puis récupère ton cadavre, et lui consacre quelques expériences.

Le message était passé clairement pour l'orpheline qui soutint avec difficulté le regard de son vis-à-vis. Quand à Lilith, elle tendit un pistolet que Maru surprise regarda de travers avant de le saisir, les mains tremblantes.

Lilith lui ouvrit la voie, et l'invita à sortir par la porte au néon vert accroché au dessus indiquant en lettre majuscules : sortie de secours. L'échappée d'asile abaissa la poignée, le vent fraie du soir s'engouffra dans la pièce tandis que Maru se faufila à l'extérieure. Dans son dos la porte se referma, devant elle une allée sombre lui imposait le choix d'aller vers la gauche ou la droite.

La gauche menant à la rue où elle fut poursuivit plutôt, Maru choisit la droite. Arrivée près d'une poubelle, sans un regard, avec négligence l'orpheline jeta le pistolet précédemment donné. Mains dans les poches, la jeune femme se décida de traverser la ville par les maisons.

Elle se glissa dans l'une d'elles, par une fenêtre entre ouverte, s'assura qu'il n'est aucun mort dans les parages et monta à l'étage. Elle sauta sur le toit de la maison opposée, et habitations après habitation traversa le village jusqu'au petit hôpital. A la fenêtre d'un bâtiment datant, à moins de deux mètres de son but, Maru pensa avoir eut une idée de génie. Elle prit une latte de bois traînante au sol, et se construit un pont sommaire entre elle et le balcon d'une des chambres.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Maru posa un pieds sur la planche en bois, et débuta son numéro improvisé de funambule avant de se raviser...le quatre atte jusqu'au bout lui sembla très accueillant d'un coup. Puis, une fois arrivée au bout de la planche, la rosée posa ses mains sur la fenêtre coulissante, et blêmit d'un coup.

\- Elle ne s'ouvre pas bordel!

Son stress monta d'un cran quant de plus des grognements s'élevèrent derrière elle. Osant y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle vu de l'autre bout une dizaine de mort vivant ayant prit la décision d'également monter sur la planche.

-Mais merde quoi!

Maru s'acharna sur cette:

-Foutue fenêtre!

...qui ne s'ouvrait pas, alors que l'un des morts s'approchait dangereusement. L'orpheline paniqua. Elle donna le dos à la batiste, et recula jusqu'à se qu'elle touche le mur. Ses mains s'activèrent à trouver n'importe quoi qui deviendrait un alliée pour elle, et ainsi, au touché, elle rencontra une brique mal encastrée qu'elle saisit, et enfonça sans pitié dans la bouche grand ouverte du mort vivant en face d'elle.

Soudainement, elle eut une idée en voyant le bras du mort pendant. Elle mit sa main au devant de sa bouche et de son nez, puis ne se retint pas de grimacer.

-Vous me permettrez, déclara t'elle au mort à qui elle arrachait le bras pendant, puis jeta le reste de la carcasse dans le vide à l'aide d'un coup de pieds dans la face du zombie. Pink puppy se retourna de nouveau, et usa du bras du mort comme d'un marteau et parvint en un coup à briser l'un des carreaux de la vitre.

Délaissant son outil de substitution, Maru passa son bras dans la fente tout en prenant soin de ne pas se couper, trouva le loquer, et le débloqua. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour rentrer dans l'hôpital, ferma la fenêtre qu'elle barricada à l'aide d'une armoire qu'elle dû vider au préalable pour traîner cette dernière devant la fenêtre.

...avant que cette idée ne lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout simplement balancé la latte de bois dans le vide...

Une petite voix qu'elle ignora, lui souffla tout en gloussant, que s'était malheureusement parce qu'elle était conne.

Mais ce moment d'auto rabaissement passé, la jeune femme due poursuivre sa route, tout en espérant que sa barricade tiendrait. Elle avisa des lieux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre de patient en piteux états. Les murs était tachés, le moisit avait prit possession d'eux également.  
Sinon, à par cela, et en ignorant quelques insectes, rien d'autre n'était présent. Dans un silence l'effrayant plus que tout, Maru rasa les murs des couloirs, où elle dû faire le choix crucial entre monter et descendre.

Choisissant, elle descendit marche après marche, une main sur la rambarde. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle vu à travers la baie vitrée servant d'ancienne entrée principale, le zombie dont elle s'était servit du bras tenter de rentrer. Pour toute action qu'elle eut l'idée de faire, la rosée lui fit le signe peace de la main avant de lui tourner le dos.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre ? Maru ne le savait guère. Seulement elle se devait de continuer, et la présence constante du collier qu'elle arborait autour de son cou, le lui rappelait. L'orpheline dû errer plusieurs heures, car la fatigue s'accumulant commença à se faire fortement ressentir. Tout en baillant, elle se décida à descendre au sous sol, où durant sa descente elle s'arrêta en pleine course.

Du bruit, des pas, une personne s'attelait à elle ne savait trop quoi plus bas. Alors, sur la pointe des pieds elle poursuivit l'esprit peu serein, et le coeur s'emballant. Une fois en bas, elle se retrouva à observer à la dérober le scientifique certainement responsable du cahot de cette île.

Il était plutôt grand, portait une blouse de médecin, et sa chevelure brune grisonnant par endroit était l'otage d'un début de calvitie. Des cernes bien moins monstrueuses que le chirurgien de la mort lui faisait également des sacs sous les yeux. Son teint pâle à en inquiéter plus d'un, laissait penser que le soleil n'était même plus une connaissance pour lui.

Le scientifique bailla, tout en s'approchant de la cachette de Maru. Cette dernière n'eut pas le choix, et dû s'éloigner de lui à l'aide une démarche de crabe, tout en laissant ses yeux traîner sur le contenu de plusieurs carton.

Mais bordel! Comment allait-elle trouver les notes du scientifique dans toute cette paperasse. Se fut la question qu'elle se posa un court instant, avant que celle de savoir où avait disparut l'autre dégénéré ne devienne sa priorité.

-Qui es tu jeune fille ? entendit elle dans son dos.

-Bordel...j'ai vraiment la poisse, comprit enfin Maru.

* * *

 **X) j'espère avoir de vos retours pour progresser. Merci d'avoir lu.**


	8. Cuisine nocturne

**Nombre de mots: 3506**

* * *

Sa respiration était laborieuse, et sur son visage une goutte de sueur perla. Ne réprimant pas un grondement de mécontentement plus animal qu'humain, Jenny tapa le talon de sa botte contre le planché du pont.

-Rapplique la carotte!

La dite carotte à bout d'entendre sa prisonnière hurler depuis une heure, sortit de son navire, la porte de ce dernier claquante contre le mur. Kid mangea les mètres le séparant de la marchande enragée, lui saisit le visage au creux d'une seule de ses mains et la souleva sans se préoccuper de la grimace de douleur qu'elle afficha. Les chaînes retenant la brune au mat tirèrent sur ses bras, dont les épaules endolories rappelèrent qu'elles n'apprécièrent guère ce traitement.

-La ferme! lui hurla le pirate arrivant à la fin de sa petite patience.

Un sourire fourbe sur ses lèvres, Jenny lui cracha au visage. Acte qu'elle ne regretta pas, même quand elle sentit une lame se loger dans sa hanche. Grimaçant sous la douleur, la marchande donna un coup de tête dans la face de poil de carotte.

Grognant, Cap'taine lâcha sa prisonnières et tint sa mâchoire. A genoux, Jenny fit abstraction de sa blessure, se redressa et assainit un coup de genou à Kid dans l'entre jambe. Se pliant de douleur le rouquin lécha échapper un juron.

Fière d'elle, Jenny lui sourit avec malice alors que le pirate lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Elle avait peut-être signé son arrêt de mort, mais à l'instant, voir son kidnappeur plié de douleur ne valait pas un milliard de berry à ses yeux.

La douleur tiraillant l'entre jambe de kid se calmant, le roux prit en main le poignard à sa ceinture. Il l'approcha de sa victime dont il emprisonna les poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Ses bras tenus au dessus de sa tête, Jenny affronta le regard rouille du capitaine qui planta sa lame dans le creux des mains superposées de Jenny.

Retenant un hurlement, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, la marchande souffla par le nez, alors que son tortionnaire repartit mains dans les poches, un sourire carnassier étirant ses traits. Voir l'agonie d'une personne à petit feu, rien de mieux pour tuer le temps.

Délaissée de la présence pesante de cette énergumène, Jenny eut le malheur de tenter un mouvement d'épaule. De suite la lame plantée dans ses mains lui rappela sa présence. Tout en laissant un gémissement de douleur s'échapper, la brune bascula sa tête contre l'une de ses épaules dans l'idée de connaître l'étendue des dégâts que cette enflure lui avait causé.

Après s'être pratiquement démontée le cou pour ne voir que du coin de l'oeil sa blessure, la soeur de Stivy débuta l'élaboration d'un plan mentalement. Et ce, malgré la soif.

-Arg ! Ma gorge est en feu, se plaint elle.

Secouant la tête, la prisonnière tenta de se persuader qu'elle avait soif car justement elle ne pouvait se désaltérer. Que son esprit lui faisait le comprendre en usant de son corps...  
Mais non. Elle avait belle et bien soif, à cause de ce soleil au zénith, et dû fait qu'elle s'était époumonée pour tenir tête à Kid.

Elle connaissait les limites de sa résistance. Si elle continuait dans cette voix sa fin ne serait tardée.

Merde, songea Jenny. S'étant concentrée sur son état, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce grand blond, à la crinière indomptable lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Le relâchement, même quelque infime seconde, lui semblait proscrit. L'une des faux du massacreur pointait sous la gorge de Jenny l'observant. Killer, si elle s'en souvenait bien. Moins bestial que son capitaine, plus posé, mais côté sanguinaire n'avait rien à envier à son supérieur.

-Tu me veux quoi, cracha Jenny.

-Cesse de crier. J'aimerais dormir.

...mais qu'il aille se faire voir, pensa Jenny. Elle était à bout de ces tarés. Et donc, sans plus y réfléchir, elle se délivra de cette lame encrée dans ses mains, et tant bien que mal la lança sur le second de l'équipage qui n'eut même pas à bouger pour éviter cette attaque. Le couteau se planta devant sa botte, la marchande hurla frustrée de l'avoir manqué, et par douleur. Au moins ses épaules endolories purent s'abaisser.

Killer quand à lui, regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Il la jugea du regard, puis derrière son masque sourit. Vous imaginez bien que l'effectif des Kid pirates était constamment à refaire avec un capitaine décrétant que les faibles méritaient la mort. Et bien, cette tête brûlée pourrait peut-être remplir un poste vacant depuis trop longtemps. Elle semblait avoir du répondant, un tempérament volcanique, et avait un certain niveau au combat. Ne restait plus que la « convaincre » de rentrer dans l'équipage.

S'accroupissant, Killer fit face à la demoiselle. Désignant du doigt ses chaînes, le second de l'équipage pirate prit la parole.

-Tu sais, je peux te libérer de ça. A condition que tu rentres dans l'équipage et obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil.

Un regard noir entre des mèches brunes tombantes sur son visage, sans hésitions Jenny répliqua:

-Fous ta proposition dans ton cul!

Réponse qui laissa de glace le pirate au tempérament bien calme. Se relevant, il délaissa la jeune femme pour retourner à sa cabine dormir. Il la prévint tout de même que la prochaine fois qu'il l'entendrait, il lui trancherait la langue. Ne l'écoutant déjà plus que d'une oreille, Jenny observa en détail ses mains profondément entaillées. Pour chacune des deux plaies béantes, obtenir des soins était urgents.

Puis entendant des rires gras dans un coin du navire, elle détourna les yeux des plaies. Un air masquant sa douleur, dirais-je même blasé, la brune considéra un petit groupe de pirate l'observant sans se cacher.

Cette petite bande de lascars aurait bien put lui être indifférent, si Jenny n'avait vu à la ceinture d'un des types présent un trousseau de clé, où y pendait plusieurs, de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs.

Un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage, la jeune femme remonta volontairement son petit haut tout en offrant un regard langoureux à ces hommes tombant dans le piège. Le jeu allait se corser. Elle fit de fameux yeux de biche à celui possédant sa convoitise. S'approchant, Jenny lui subtilisa discrètement les clés, puis souffla de soulagement.

La sœur de Stivy se pressa pour se défaire de ses menottes malgré ses mains, tandis que le visage du pirate charmé par ses atouts approchait du sien. Il ne fallut pas plus, la brune bascula violemment la tête en avant, brisant le nez de sa proie. Mains sur ce dernier pissant le sang, l'amadoué regarda interdit la brune, tandis que les deux autres pirates restèrent bouche bée en voyant leur ancienne captif se relever.

Cette dernier ne perdu pas son temps, et fila vers l'une des portes du pont. L'alerte fut rapidement donnée, et tout l'équipage fut à ses trousses. Blessée, Jenny eut l'incroyable chance d'arriver dans une infirmerie bien mal entretenue et fournie. Elle y trouva de quoi la soigner, et repartit se caler contre la porte.

Deux pirates passèrent, et Jenny soupirant prit la décision de se lancer. Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre bruit malgré son empressement, et par malheur se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre matelot. Une veine palpitante sur sa tempe, un sourire peu rassurant pour le pirate, Jenny se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. La marchande traîna sa victime assommée dans l'infirmerie, et la « rangea » dans une armoire qu'elle ferma à clé.

Retentant le coup, la brune s'aventura dans les couloirs tout en bénissant les calmants qu'elle avait pris, si efficace contre la douleur.

Arrivée à une intersection, la brune ne comprit pas de suite se qu'il se passa. Soudainement, on la souleva et posa sur une épaule. Se débattant telle une diablesse elle mena la vie dure au capuchonné trimballant un trident dans son dos. Arrivée sur le pont, Jenny battit des cils. Tous les pirates étaient présent, leur capitaine au centre du cercle et affichant des aires carnassiers. A ses côté Killer les bras croisés resta aussi mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Bon boulot Wire.

Le surnommé Wire hocha la tête, et sans délicatesse se délaissa du fardeau qu'il transportait sur le pont de navire. Jenny dû de nouveau faire face au capitaine des lieux discutant avec son second.

-T'avais raison Killer. Pas mal cette gonzesse. Elle sera bien dans mon équipage.

Relevant sa tête face à celle de Kidd, Jenny se redressa avec lenteur, et s'approcha du capitaine. Un sourire de tordu accroché aux lèvres, elle lui agrippa sans prévenir son manteau, le tira à elle, et leva son genoux sur son entre jambe.

-Dans tes rêves le castré!

...

* * *

Dans les calles d'un navire, Steff, en compagnie de ses autres camarades orphelins réprimait avec difficulté ses pleures. Serrant une nouvelle fois le poing, la balafrée essuya rageusement une larme perlant, alors que les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revinrent.

 ***~/~\\\~***

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Alors tu pensais réellement mettre passer inaperçu, jubila Anko s'approchant de Lili tout en fredonnant. N'as tu toujours rien compris? Le fonctionne d'ici?_

 _Déglutissant, Lili contourna le bureau alors que sa tortionnaire ne cessait d'approcher, tout en lui tendant sa main ridée. Pustule réclamait la carte de deux agents que Lili tenait fermement contre sa poitrine._

 _Hochant négativement la tête l'orpheline sprinta vers la sortie, échappant un temps à Anko. Cette dernière sourit alors qu'elle appuya sur un Bouton sous son bureau. De suite, un court instant, un bip résonna par des escargots phones dissimulés un peu partout dans la maisonnette. Pustule fière d'elle, venait de fermer les autres pensionnaires dans les dortoirs, et se réjouissait que ce petit dispositif lui ayant coûté un bras serve enfin._

 _Au moins cet investissement se rendait enfin utile. Lili n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuite, la totalité des loquets des fenêtres et portes bloquaient les sorties._

 _Attrapant une matraque dissimulée sous son bureau, la vielle bique sortit de la salle, un escargot phone à une main. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et ainsi se fut la voix raillée d'un homme que transmit le petit animal._

 _-Hank, mon cher cousin._

 _-Ha cousine! Comme toujours j'imagine que tu ne me contactes pas pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille haha!_

 _-Rhô, la ferme! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Tu te souviens de mes quelques orphelines périmées. Finalement, je m'en débarrasse plus tôt. Elles ne sont toujours pas majeurs, mais je suis sûre que tu sauras dissimulé leurs « disparitions »._

 _Du petit animal un rire sombre sortit du combinent. Le dénommé Hank acquiesça avec joie au supposition de sa cousine de vingt ans son aîné. Par la suite, ils se mirent d'accord sur une date pour qu'il débarque sur l'île._

 _-Et puis! Tu sais quoi ! Prends donc tout l'orphelinat pour marchandise, s'écria Anko surprenant son cousin, j'ai des plans. Je ne compte pas revenir, alors prends donc tous ses futurs esclaves pour toi._

 _-Que mijotes-tu cousine?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, soupira Anko alors qu'elle avait finalement trouvé Lili cachée dans le placard, sous levier de l cuisine. Je t'informe qu'une ne sera pas en parfait état. Tu as toujours le double des clés? ...Bien. Je t'expliquerai ma magouille une prochaine fois, acheva de dire Anko raccrochant, et traitant mentalement son cousin de crédule._  
 _Qu'il y croit! Une fois qu'elle aurait cette satanée tête rose entre ses griffes, et ses billets dans les mains, ADIOS Hank! Bonjour le paradis!_

 _Retournant son attention sur sa pensionnaire, Anko prit en main sa chevelure et la contrainte à sortir de sa cachette. La poussant contre la table de la cuisine, Pustule laissa partir son arme contre la joue de la demoiselle rejoignant de suite le sol._

 _Un nouveau coup partit, envoyant cette fois-ci la tête de Lili en arrière, buter contre le mur. Des larmes dévalèrent le visage en sang de la jeune femme, qui malgré cela tenta une fuite désespérée. On la retenu par la main, et de suite Pustule profita de cette prise pour lui tordre le poignet._

 _Hurlant sous la douleur, les jambes de la jeune femme furent fauchées par celles de Pustule qui s'assit sur le dos de Lili. Coinçant la miss au sol, Anko eut tout le loisir de farfouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisinière, et d'y tirer deux piques._

 _Elle usa des piques, empalant Lili au sol, ses mains de par et d'autre de sa tête transpercées. Un hurlement, vite suivit de plusieurs jappement lui échappèrent. De là où elle était, l'ébène entendait parfaitement son amie Steff s'acharnant sur la porte du dortoir, et l'appelant._

 _Elle aurait voulut répondre, mais elle s'écria une nouvelle fois. Dans son dos, tout en parlant d'une voix faussement mielleuse et douce, Anko s'état relevée et réclamait à sa victime des informations sur Maru tandis qu'elle versa l'huile chaude et usée de la friteuse sur le dos de sa victime. Une huile ayant servis récemment pour le repas du soir, encore bouillante._

 _Quand Lili eut réussit l'exploit de rouvrir les yeux, elle vu la carte dérobée plutôt près de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser à la vue de Pustule, elle s'y approcha, la goba et tenta de la mâcher avant d'être brutalement interrompue par sa tortionnaire._

 _Anko lui enfonça la main dans la bouche, et parvint à récupérer cette fichue carte. Un rire sombre lui échappa, alors qu'elle regardait cette première victoire. Bien que désormais une partie était pratiquement illisible, le numéro d'escargot phone était intact._

 _-Rha, madame de je sais quoi est illisible. Heureusement, j'ai toujours le numéro. Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons~_

 _Se rapprochant de Lili, un mixeur sous le bras, Anko s'assit sur une chaise, brancha l'ustensile de cuisine à une prise non loin, alors qu'elle réclama de nouveau des informations sur Maru à l'ébène qui garda sa langue nouée._

 _Alors, face à tant d'entêtement, l'aînée des deux femmes glissa la main de la plus jeune dans le mixeur, et avec un sourire fourbe actionna son nouveau joujou. D'abord, le premier niveau, qui monta d'un cran bien vite tout comme les plaintes étouffées de Lili. La directrice de l'orphelinat finit de par se lasser de ce jeu au bout d'une demi heure, et décida de punir cette obstinée en lui coupant les doigts._

 _Mais, la stoppant dans son élan, l'escargot phone sonna. Plus qu'exaspérée, Anko saisit avec force le moyen de communication, alors que pour étouffer les cris de détresses de sa victime, elle fourra sa chaussure dans la bouche de cette dernière._

 _Puis, elle pu se consacrer à sa conversation escargot phonique avec le maire de la ville réclamant avec politesse le retour d'un récipient prêté. Anko se dépêcha d'expédier le problème, et de promettre de le ramener dans la soirée. Délivrée de sa conversation ennuyante, et n'ayant pus de temps à perdre, elle retourna sans tarder à sa torture._

 _\- Parles bon sang!_

 _Hochant négativement la tête tout en serrant des dents Lili au sol tint bon. Soupirant face à tant d'entêtement, Pustule eut la ravissante idée de cuisiner son fameux boudin apprécié dans tout le village. Elle se rendit dans frigo et sortit tout se qu'elle avait besoin. Sur son plan de travail, elle affûta ses lames, et regarda du coin de l'oeil Lili...son futur porc à égorger~_

 _Mais avant tout, elle devait la faire parler bon sang! Faisant volte face, elle piétina la main passée dans le mixeur, et aux doigts manquant de l'ébène en larme. Relevant les jupons de sa jupe, Anko appuya sur le dos brûlé de Lili à bout. S'excusant plusieurs fois vis-à-vis de Maru, elle lâcha quelques brides d'information:_

 _-Ma-maru AAAHHH! Poursuit le chirurgien de la mort AH! Je suis tell-tellement désolée Maru! Pardonne moi! Pardonne moi!Ahhh!_

 _N'ayant pas besoin de plus, Anko sourit et promit à la jeune femme d'abréger ses souffrances. Elle se munit d'un couteau de boucher, s'accroupit et tenu fermement la jambe de sa victime. Elle visa entre la cuise et la jambe, derrière le genou. Elle planta son couteau à ce niveau, et découpa la jambe de Lili avec patience, jusqu'à la cheville. Une fois la viande fraîche en main, elle coupa la base de son futur plat en cube, puis la passa dans le mixeur._

 _Considérant sa viande d'un oeil critique, elle fut satisfaite. Se retournant à sa victime résignée et pressée de mourir, Anko s'approcha de son cou. Elle tendu la main vers le seau du balai reposant contre le mur. Elle se munit du récipient, et pencha la tête de Lili au dessus._

 _Sans d'état d'âme, « la bouchère » sectionna la gorge de sa victime. Son sang se vida dans le seau, et jugeant qu'il contenait se qu'il fallait pour sa préparation la directrice retourna à sa décoction._

 _A feu doux, dans une casserole, Anko tout en fredonnant ajouta le cretons, puis les oignons, et enfin la chaire hachée de Lili et son sang. La vieillarde acheva son plat en l'assaisonnant. Se tapant le front de la paume de sa main, Pustule se rappela qu'elle avait oublié les tripes..._  
 _Se retournant vers sa pensionnaire, elle remarqua enfin que celle-ci était morte. S'en moquant royalement, s'armant de sa lame, elle alla récupérer sur le cadavre fraie les intestins dont elle avait besoin._

 _Il finit son plat. Elle cuisina un long moment, elle appréciait cette activité. Elle dû faire bouillir les intestins dans de l'eau salée, et finit par les bourrer du contenu de sa casserole. Elle piqua son boudin bouillant dans une autre casserole. Sourire au lèvre, elle posa son plat sur un plateau, qu'elle recouvrit d'un torchon._

 _Trottinant vers ses appartements, ignorant les cries venant de l'étage, elle s'y changea après une bonne douche. Pustule se prépara un sac contenant ses économies, des vêtements, ainsi que des cartes. Retournant dans sa cuisine, elle se munit du plat de boudin, et sortit de la maisonnette._  
 _Elle salua quelques villageois, et se rendit vers la maison du maire. Elle y toqua, et un sourire l'accueillit. Le maire tirant sur la fin de ses jours, qui passera certainement le flambeau bientôt, fut heureux de voir Anko rapportant le plateau qu'il lui avait prêté._

 _-Ô, Anko! Quelle charmante surprise._

 _-Bonjour messieurs le maire. Je viens vous ramener le plat que vous m'avez prêté, et ce avec mon fameux boudin. J'espère que Marina se remet, et qu'aucun autre accès de fièvre ne la clouera plus longtemps au lit._

 _Le maire sous le charme devant tant d'attention joua un moment avec sa moustache. Ses joues rougis, et rondelettes se soulevèrent. Ses deux fossettes apparurent tandis qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il saisit le plat avec joie._

 _-Tu es vraiment adorale. Ma chérie se remettra certainement avec ta recette secrète! Merci d'avoir ramené notre plat. Tu veux rentrer un instant?_

 _-Je suis malheureusement très occupée. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. A bientôt messieurs le maire._  
 _Une biz, un faux sourire, et Anko partit avec le sourire tandis qu'impatient, le pauvre homme ignorant croqua un bout dans Lili~._

 _Ce satané plateau rendu, Pustule était sûre que personne n'irait dans la soirée à l'orphelinat, et au lendemain, elle embarquerait sur un navire, se lançant à la poursuite de Maru._

 _Quand à Steff, se fut le cousin d'Anko qui la trouva, ainsi que les autres enfants, deux jours plus tard. La balafrée passant devant le cadavre de son amie éclata en sanglot, tout en cherchant une raison pour qu'une telle situation se soit passée._

 _Et dans son accès de peine, Steff eut tout de même une pensé pour Maru, qui lui revînt dans les calles du navire de Hank, et encore à ce jour, elle se consolait dans l'illusion que Maru ne recroisa au grand jamais leur tortionnaire Anko._

 _ **Steff: Vécue ses dix-sept premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Fille d'un pirate l'ayant laissé pour seule souvenir une balafre sur le visage. Morte à Sabondy, à 20 ans en t'en qu'esclave.**_

 ** _Lili:_** ** _La joyeuse. Abandonné à 11 ans. Morte par torture à quinze ans._**

* * *

 **U.U, et un petit meurtre, et un! J'espère que ce chapitre annexe vous a plu. Comme déjà dit, cette fiction sera courte, donc le développement est rapide, et donc les massacres pointent leurs nez bien plus tôt, contrairement à Free Daemon.**


	9. Faire ses preuves (3)

_**Nombre de mots: 3086**_

* * *

Maru sursauta, et se retourna alors que des sueurs froides lui dévalèrent le dos. Le détraqué de l'île se tenait là, courbé, un sourire doux et bienveillant étant adressé à l'orpheline, s'étirait sur son visage. S'accroupissant au niveau de Pinky puppy, le brun tapota le sommet de la tête de cette dernière.

-Tu as réussi à passer mes zombies? Tu es bien débrouillarde dis donc.

Maru resta stoïque à l'attente de ses compliments. Se qui émanait de cet homme avait comme un aspect malsain. Sincèrement, elle ne le sentait pas ce type. S'est pourquoi, sans se soucier de se qui lui donnait dos, Maru recula entraînant la chute de boites en cartons posées derrière elle.

Sans lâcher des yeux le scientifique se relevant doucement et replaçant sur son nez sa paire de lunette, Maru mit entre eux deux une certaine distance qui la rassura que très peu.

D'une démarche chaloupée, le plus vieux s'approcha de la jeune femme, ses bras écartés de part et d'autre de son corps. A cause d'un faux jour, les verres de ses lunettes cachaient son regard, le rendant ainsi doublement terrifiant. Maru déglutit, et sentit à son goût bien trop rapidement son espace vitale se raccourcir en faveur de celui de son ennemi.

Approchant d'une porte, Maru n'y réfléchit pas bien longtemps si oui, ou non, elle devait l'ouvrir. S'activant à tourner la poignée, elle passa la porte et se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre d'un long tunnel. Le couloir sombre dans lequel s'engouffrait l'orpheline ne lui inspira que crainte, et une fois arrivée au terme de cette traversé, Maru écarta une porte entre baillée, et déboucha dans une salle circulaire.

Dans un coin, un générateur bien usé alimentait tant bien que mal de nombreuse installation à la pointe des avancées technologiques, dont entre autre, un espace de travail très futuriste situé au centre de la pièce. Les touches, ainsi que l'écran, tous bleutés, transparaissaient comme irréelles, et flottèrent au dessus du bureau blanc, aux coins arrondis.

Un peu plus loin, dans des cylindres contenant un quel qu'once liquide inconnu à Maru, des êtres ressemblant de loin à des hommes étaient repliés sur eux mêmes, plongés dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar, alors que d'autres, aux entrailles à la vue de tous, reposaient sur des tables, attendant visiblement qu'on les raccommodes.

Pour Maru, supportant avec difficulté cette vision, elle ne trouva qu'une unique cachette valable. Il restait une table inoccupée. Elle s'y coucha, et se couvrit d'un drap traînant non loin. Ainsi dissimulée, elle calma sa respiration, puis la ralentit considérablement. Elle devait paraître tel un corps sans vie entre les macchabées de la pièce.

Puis, son coeur rata un battement. Des pas calmes résonnèrent entre les murs témoins de nombreuses horreurs. Le quarantenaire maître des lieux regarda la pièce dans sa globalité, tout en levant un sourcil. Mais où était donc passée cette jeune femme?

Pressé de connaître la réponse, le brun s'activa de parcourir le peu de mètre de distance le séparant à son tableau de bord à la pointe de la technologie. Il posa un doigt sur l'écran bleuté, qui afficha l'image d'un corps démembré en arrière plan, ainsi qu'un nom et un prénom en gras: **Peltonne André.**

André pianota sur les touches numériques, et plusieurs pages donnant sur des vidéos surveillances données par des escargots surveillances s'ouvrirent. Quant à Maru, d'un oeil discret, elle observait cette nouvelle technologie tape à l'oeil. Bouche entre ouverte, elle observa le scientifique rageant de ne pas trouver la fuyarde. A bout, André tapa des poings sur l'interface de son ordinateur. Soupirant, le quarantenaire prit dans une sacoche une plus petite version de son support numérique de travail, un ordinateur portable.

Un nouvel écran raccordé à un clavier bleuté fut son nouveau support de travail. Le brun rouvrit quelques dossiers enregistrés, montrant ainsi à la miss se qu'elle cherchait! Ses recherches! Ô bordel! Si elle ne devait pas se cacher pour sa vie, Maru se saurait faite une petite danse de la victoire particulièrement ridicule.

Mais au contraire de cela, s'en suivit une longue heure interminable pour Maru qui dû attendre que le maître des lieux ne s'éclipse, laissant le champ libre à la rosée. Souriant, la jeune femme sortit de cachette, et s'approcha du petit rectangle dépliable, pouvant s'ouvrir sur une étrange interface numérique. Cette technologie était un réel mystère pour elle.

Le PC en mains, Maru finit par le ranger dans un étui rembourré semblant lui être déjà attribué, puis passa la sangle de la sacoche par-dessus sa tête, et la déposa sur l'une de ses épaules. Déglutissant, Maru avala une dose de courage, qui eut dû mal à passer. Pour peu, ce courage lui tomba telle une pierre dans l'estomac.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle, sans faire le moindre bruit, la rosée avança dans les couloirs. Aucune trace du dégénéré.

Arrivant à la pièce précédente, de nouveau l'orpheline eut l'agréable surprise de ne pas le recroiser, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de remonter au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Elle ne songeait déjà plus qu'à trouver une manière sûre de s'en aller, quand un rire sombre l'alerta.

Maru se retourna, et vu à l'entrée de la cage d'escalier André, une veine palpitante sur le front s'approcher d'elle, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Maru déglutit, alors que le pouvoir de l'imaginaire de son subconscient amplifiait sa terreur.

Se n'était qu'une gamine! Les gamines voient le monde les entourant tournoyer, les ombres les engloutirent, lorsque la peur les choissent en victime. Tous devient bien plus effrayants, alors que le sang pulsant dans chaque recoin de leur enveloppe charnelle, emmène l'adrénaline nécessaire pour une fuite sans plus de réflexion.

Tournant le dos, la sacoche ballotante dans tous le sens, la rosée accourut jusqu'à la sortie, où elle se heurta à un obstacle. Les battants ne s'ouvraient pas. La respiration s'accélérant, les mains devenues moites, Pink Puppy prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Une corbeille à papier qu'elle balança sur la vitre…et qui lui revint en pleine face.

Mais quelle idée de balancer une poubelle en plastique pour briser une vitre en même temps?!

S'offrant réellement une baffe sur l'une des joues, la jeune femme trouva du regard un brancard un peu plus loin d'elle. Se dépêchant de l'atteindre, l'orpheline le poussa jusqu'à la sortie vitrée, et fracassa le lit médical contre.

Le verre vola en éclat, laissant le passage libre pour Maru qui une fois dehors réalisa avec effroi qu'il était bien conne. Elle était rentrée au sein de cet établissement hospitalier par les toits...comment allait elle se démerder pour fuir, alors que l'enceinte du l'hôpital était clôturé par un mur?

-Pourquoi je réfléchis toujours qu'à moitié!

Se demanda la jeune femme tapant de sa main droite le mur lui barrant la route. De suite, un hurlement de douleur fut émit par ses cordes vocales, alors qu'elle recouvrait de sa seconde mains celle ayant frappé, et sautilla sur place tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Enfin, elle se ridiculisa ainsi jusqu'à se qu'un bruit distinct d'une brindille cassante sous un poids n'accapara son attention. Un grognement bestial finit par rappeler à Maru, qu'elle avait il y avait quelques heures due balancer un mort vivant dans le vide, et que désormais, elle était coincée avec ce dernier, ainsi qu'un scientifique fou.

Ne pouvant s'attarder ici plus longtemps, enfin, sans prendre la peine qu'un zombie ne l'agresse, Maru longea le mur noirci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle due obligatoirement se cacher dans un buisson. Devant elle, entre les feuilles, la rosée voyait André à sa recherche. Resserrant la prise sur la bandoulière de la sacoche, des frissons prirent en otage Maru…faisait froid…puis sa vessie lui indiqua qu'un arrêt toilette lui ferait du bien.

Tôt ou tard, l'un des deux ennemis qu'elle avait sur le dos la retrouverais! Et elle ne doutait pas! Sans aide, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

* * *

-Et bien, elle s'en sort pas mal, déclara Lilith assise sur l'un des toits d'une bâtisse, jumelle en face des yeux à épier l'avancée de son nouveau jouet.

La mauve gloussa en voyant le désarroi de cette frêle gamine, alors qu'elle plongea sa main dans un paquet de sucrerie. Sucreries venant directement de Whole cake island, donc, de l'île d'un certain Yonko, et qui par conséquent étaient animées. Les sucreries gélatineuses s'affolèrent en voyant leurs fins approcher, alors que Lilith se délectait de leurs cris. Rien de mieux que de la nourriture vivante, songea la marine.

Arrivant à la fin de son goûté, la mauve se releva, puis d'où elle se trouvait, au moins à 4 mètre du sol, sauta et atterrit souplement sur un zombie, dont elle écrasa la tête. Un curieux liquide verdâtre lui resta sur la semelle de ses bottes style cow-boy, qu'elle essuya sur le vieil habit usé de la créature qu'elle piétinait.

Autour d'elle, d'autres morts bras tendus s'approchèrent, alors que Lilith se munit d'une arme à feu plaçait dans son dos. Elle déchargea son chargeur sur ses assaillants, tout en rigolant.

Les balles n'affectaient pas ses êtres putrides, mais les canarder jusqu'à en faire du gruyère les endommageait assez pour ne pas gêner les actions de la CP8.

En ayant finit avec eux, Lilith reprit sa route sans plus tarder, un sac plein à craquer sur le dos. Arrivée à la grille de l'hôpital, Lilith y plaça dessus quelques paquets d'explosif, qu'elle raccorda à une cordelette. Sifflotant, elle s'éloigna tout en déroulant une bobine de file, et une fois adossée à une maison, elle alluma la mèche de son petit dispositif.

Suite à une explosion ayant eut le mérite de libérer l'accès à l'hôpital, la mauve n'eut plus qu'à attendre Maru, qu'elle rattrapa par le col du tee-shirt.

-Et ben fifille, t'as quoi de beau pour moi?

* * *

Lorsque Maru avait définitivement tiré un trait sur ses chances de survies, une explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'elle. Mains sur ses oreilles, la rosée se risqua à passer sa tête entre les feuilles de sa cachette, et crut au miracle.

La grille avait été projetée au loin, et le souffle de l'explosion avait envoyé André, sonné, valser au sol, tandis que le zombie avait été soufflé jusqu'à une branche d'un arbre d'où il pendait par les intestins.

Sans hésiter plus, l'orpheline accourut vers son salut, le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle perdu bien vite lorsqu'on la retint sans prévenir. L'orpheline tourna son regard, et se décomposa en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'échappée d'asile.

Se débattant comme une diablesse contre cette dernière, Maru ne fut récompensée que par une claque sur la joue. Apportant ses mains à cette partie de son corps désormais rougie et endolorie, elle foudroya de son regard azure Lilith s'emparant de son butin, la sacoche dont elle avait eut tant de mal à s'emparer.

Voyant rouge, Maru ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, quant au même moment Lilith se débarrassa d'elle, l'envoyant valser dans une beine à ordure. Se relevant, jetant avec une grimace de dégoût une peau de banane ayant élu domicile sur son front, précipitamment la rosée rattrapa Lilith qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Tu m'as écouté? Tu es surprise? Gamine, la ferme! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi~. Puis, tu vas être légèrement occupée, acheva de déclarer la mauve indiquant à la miss de se retourner.

Un regard par dessus son épaule, et l'orpheline comprit. Derrière eux, André rouge de colère comptait bien récupérer ses biens. Quand à Lilith, elle profita de l'inattention de Maru pour s'éclipser. De nouveau seule face au danger, la rosée n'avait guère d'autre choix mise à part la fuite.

Poursuivit par le scientifique de l'île, elle fut acculée dans une impasse. Et contre un mur, elle trouva un tonneau remplit d'eau croupie. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus, et de ses forces restantes bascula le tonneau. Une fois celui-ci vidé de son contenu, elle s'y glissa et le referma de son couvercle en bois qui reposait contre le mur.

Retenant sa respiration à l'approche d'André, Maru entendu avec effroi les pas calmes de ce dernier approcher. D'un troue dans la surface en bois, elle épia l'avancée de son poursuivant, qui posa ses mains sur sa cachette.

Maru se voyait déjà faite comme un rat prit au piège, quand brusquement André fut projeté au sol. Le surplombant, l'une de ses créations en décomposition le maintenu au sol, tandis que de l'entrée de la rue, d'autres zombies handicapés par des marbres tordus, en pièces ou en lambeaux approchaient.

Retenant son souffle, fermant les yeux, et mains sur ses oreilles, l'orpheline s'isola de ce massacre. Les cries du scientifique lui soulevait le coeur alors que l'odeur acre du sang s'imposa à son odorat. Le créateur se faisait dévorer par ses créations. Fatal coup du sort.

Lorsque enfin les cris d'agonis se calmèrent, puis se stoppèrent, Maru osa rouvrir un oeil. Pas un bruit. Rassurée, la rosée souleva avec lenteur le couvercle, et s'extirpa de sa cachette. A son regard, seules une flaque de sang et des habits en pièce ne restait d'André.

Détournant le regard Maru s'enfuit, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Approchant de la sortie du village, elle se ravisa. Lilith lui avait prit son butin, sa seule chance de prouver au chirurgien sa valeur, et de surtout sauver la vie de son larbin.

Une larme traça son chemin sur sa joue. Une bonne à rien, se critiqua t'elle. Relevant son regard vers les champs de blé, ses jambes endolories après avoir tant courut lui refusèrent une nouvelle fuite. Et sur ses épaules, soudainement le poids du collier d'esclave de la mauve lui rappela sa présence.

Maru shoota rageusement dans une pierre, qui se heurta à un arbre, dont dans l'ombre de ce dernier une masse difforme apparut. L'orpheline y reconnu là l'une des apparitions de son démon.

Démon dont on ne pouvait voir qu'un tas sombre, où un sourire et des yeux luisants. A bout de sa journée, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait survive avec ce démon et des zombie au cul, Maru hurla de rage...se qui eut pour seul mérite de laisser aux morts vivants le loisir de la localiser.

-Regardez se qu'on a trouvé.

D'un coup la rosée releva la tête et vu devant elle les autres membres du CP8. L'unique femme du trio regarda sombrement l'orpheline. Cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas cette gamine lui filer entre les doigts. Quand à Maru, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. D'un doigt, elle pointa son collier, et fit les yeux doux à l'un des deux hommes, plus précisément le seul semblant avoir un coeur au sein du CP8.

-Votre collègue m'a muselé...pour le fun, ajouta t'elle. L'un de vous pourrez me le retirer?

Se passant une main sur la nuque, le gentil de la bande tenta de convaincre ses collègues de faire cette fleure à cette gamine, tout en rappelant les méthodes particulières que pouvait user leur folle de tronçonneuse préférée.

Dans un soupire, sa leader céda alors que l'autre homme alla cramer quelque mort vivant de son lance-flamme. Ravie, Maru fut libérée de ses chaînes, mais dû suivre docilement le trio vers la maison servant de laboratoire à Lilith.

Sur le chemin, Maru sentit la présence de son démon. Des sueurs froides lui dévalèrent le dos, ce monstre la traquait maintenant?! Alors que cette présence hostile s'amusait par moment à créer un vent froid, serpentant sous ses habits, Maru trembla de peur. Une caresse aérienne glaciale, la faisant se tendre telle la corde d'un arc. Malaise que les marines remarquèrent, mais ne relevèrent pas.

Une fois arrivée au devant de la maison de l'horreur comme le pensait Pink Puppy, l'orpheline hésita encore un moment. Elle pouvait fuir désormais libérée de son collier ! Mais…abandonner Stivy à son sort?! Impensable! Elle devait récupérer des mains de Lilith les recherches d'André!

La seule femme du trio entra la première, et s'avança sans crainte dans le salon suivit de près par le reste de son cortège. Une fois que Maru eut passé en dernière le seuil de la maison, dans son dos, dans un claquement, la porte se referma.

Lilith qui jusque là était restée dans l'ombre, adossée contre le mur avança et coinça les bras de son ancien jouet entre ses omoplates.

-Gamine, on vient me chaparder les données de scientifique?

-Nee san, souffla l'autre mauve bien plus petite que Lilith, lâche cette civile.

-La ferme Cheyry. Ron, va me chercher une corde, ordonna Lilith.

Levant les bras au ciel, le bleuté obtempéra et alla farfouiller dans un tiroir d'un meuble. Il revint quelques seconde après, et donna une corde à la borne qui se chargea de saucissonner Maru. Une fois cela fait, ils ignorèrent tous la présence de la jeune femme, qui ne cessa de fixer la curieuse invention contenant les recherches d'André posée sur la table basse.

Le CP8 était composé de professionnels, et Maru était… et bien... elle même. Restons gentil, et polie, s'est tout de même mon Oc.

L'orpheline souffla par le nez. Psychologiquement elle était prête pour le marché suicidaire qu'elle allait proposer. Toussotant pour que l'attention lui revienne, se rappelant les bidons d'essence qu'elle avait remarqué dans une rue, et ressentant les allumettes qu'elle avait discrètement subtilisées dans une poche de son short, la jeune femme se lança.

-Dit Lilith, ça te tente un jeu de chat et sourie dans une ville remplie de zombie?


	10. Faire ses preuves (4)

**Nombre de mots: 3310**

* * *

Entre les murs du salon de la maisonnette occupée par Lilith, le silence fut maître durant de longues secondes. L'agent le plus sympathique du CP8 nommé Ron écarquilla des yeux devant la proposition de Maru, tandis que son collège masculin se nommant Maxime resta aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison. Du côté des dames, Cheyry, la tête reposant dans le creux d'une main, observa du coin de l'œil Maru alors que sa sœur ainée Lilith souriait.

-Répète microbe.

-Je te propose de me lâcher dans la ville, avec les recherches du scientifique, et toi, avec ta tronçonneuse, me poursuivant. Ça ne te tente pas? Un peu de distraction.

Lilith balança sa jambe droite par dessus le genou de son autre jambe, et regarda un moment le plafond tout en méditant sur cette proposition. S'était vrai qu'une petite course poursuite finissant en bain de sang ne lui déplairait pas. Et sur un autre angle, bien qu'en toute logique laisser partir une civile avec de tels documents était inconsidéré, elle s'en foutait royalement. Les zombies s'étaient chouettes, mais à la longue, ça l'avait gavé. Sans compter qu'elle était certaine de rattraper cette mini portion.

S'est ainsi, sous les plaintes et reproches de sa cadette, que la borne laissa la sacoche à la rosée, et quinze minutes d'avance pour s'enfuir. Maru ne perdu pas une seconde, et déboula à l'extérieure telle une furie.

De son côté, après quelques minutes, la scientifique membre du CP8 s'arma de sa tronçonneuse et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bâtisse.

-Ça ne fait que dix minutes, nota sa cadette assise sur le pouf du salon et bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Oups, pas vue, mentit Lilith souriant et fermant dans un claquement la porte de la maison derrière elle.

* * *

Maru vida un dernier baril d'essence contre la façade d'une ancienne boutique d'ébéniste, quand elle entendu bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, le ronronnement du moteur de la tronçonneuse de Lilith.

Récupérant au sol la sacoche du scientifique, la rosée se dissimula dans une maison non loin, et épia par la fenêtre le passage de la mauve. Lilith vibrant à l'entente du doux bruit de son arme, passa devant la bâtisse. Chose faite, Maru se précipita à l'extérieure, un tee-shirt, et une allumette dans l'autre main.

L'orpheline lança le plus loin possible le vêtement qu'elle venait d'enflammer. Et le sol couvert de carburant s'enflamma, l'instant qui suivit le contact de tee-shirt avec le sol.

Le feu se propagea rapidement, la boutique d'ébéniste alimentait parfaitement. Sortant de sa cachette, Maru espéra que Lilith soit prise dans le brasier, mais déchanta bien vite. Du col de son tee-shirt on la retint, et de ses mains on lui arracha la sacoche. Faisant face à la mauve tout sourire, Maru perdu quelques couleurs

-J'ai gagné, déclara confiante la scientifique.

-Tu...tu... le penses vraiment, la contredit l'orpheline, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Lilith arqua un sourcil sous l'incompréhension, alors que s'en prévenir, Pink Puppy lui mordu le poignet. La scientifique la lâchant, Maru en profita pour accourir dans la direction opposée à la mauve, tout en délaissant derrière elle un ballon en plastique, qui en se heurtant à la borne l'aspergea d'essence. S'en suivit une réflexion poussée de Lilith, qui tiqua nerveusement du coin de la bouche en comprenant le stratagème de cette gamine.

Maru ne pouvait délaisser si facilement les recherches du scientifique. Ouvrant la sacoche, Lilith y retrouva d'autres ballons, alors que Maru, le cœur serré, rallumait un vieux torchon qu'elle lança sur Lilith.

-Bien joué gamine, souffla la mauve assiégée de toute part par les flammes.

Pour sa part, Maru ne lui offrit pas un regard, n'en menant pas large. Honteuse d'avoir feinté de la sorte, de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Elle retourna à la place de la ville, récupéra le PC camouflé dans une caisse, et le serra contre elle, quand brusquement le souffle d'une explosion l'envoya valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres.

Puppy perdu conscience quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la ville se consumait doucement par le buché géant qu'elle avait causé. Affolée, Maru regarda un court instant les morts vivants brulant continués d'errer, jusqu'à se qu'ils ne dédeviennent inaptes à faire l'ombre d'un geste. L'orpheline grimaçant à l'entente de ses articulations craquantes, prit appuie sur l'un de ses bras pour se relever, tandis que de l'autre, elle tenait contre elle son butin durement reprit à la borne. Sa respiration sifflante témoigna qu'elle était à bout.

Autour, le feu crépitait, emportant tout sur son passage. La fumée ayant envahit le paysage lui brûlait les voies respiratoires, et Maru se mit à tousser. L'orpheline effrayée par se qu'elle avait créé, se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que ses jambes lâchèrent sous son propre poids. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues dodues, enlevant de la suie sur leurs passages.

Appuyée contre un mur, elle échappa de justesse à une poutre tombante, et enflammée. Glapissant, la rosée sentit ses cuisses s'humidifier. Au moins, son problème de vessie était réglé.

-Stivy, couina faiblement troll rose, avant de réitérer ses appels avec plus de supplication dans la voix, allant jusqu'à hurler le prénom de son ami.

Mais s'était bien bête et futile. Le brun était entrain de se tordre de douleur sous les yeux du chirurgien annotant tous les effets de son sérum. Se le remémorant brutalement, telle une claque de Steff pour réveil matin, Maru se releva, et emprunta les chemins utilisables, étant encore épargnés par la danse ardente des flammes.

La nuit était tombée. Dans la noirceur la colonne de flammes s'élevant alarma les habitants de l'île, des villages avoisinantes. Que se passait-il encore sur ce bout de terre bon sang?!

Quand à Maru tout bonnement perdue, et tenant en plus du PC un cordon électrique trouvé dans la sacoche, ses forces l'abandonnaient. L'espoir s'éclipsait, ses poumons la brûlaient, et sa vision était réduite. La chaleur des lieux lui léchait la peau, lui promettant qu'une fois tombée, les flammes la dévoreraient.

Dans son dos, elle ressentait encore le regard perçant de son démon, qui sans crier garde la devança, sautant sur un lampadaire, il atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle. Les flammes autour de l'entité poursuivant Maru reculèrent, comme s'avouant vaincu devant l'aura qu'émanait l'être surnaturelle.

Maru resta en marge de ce périmètre sûre, jusqu'à se que les flammes dans son dos lui grillèrent le cul. Quand à l'entité formant un tas difforme et sombre, on aurait dit une pile d'oreillers recouvert d'un voile noir, son aspect réel apparut pour la première fois à Maru.

Cette entité la pourchassant était une femme dont la beauté était à couper le souffle, pouvant sans l'ombre d'un doute rivaliser avec l'impératrice Boa Hancock. Elle portait un kimono ayant les nuances des arc-ciel, et ses cheveux d'un noir intense étaient remontés en un chou laissant des mèches échapper à l'épingle les retenant, une épingle argentée dont la fin était ornée d'une jolie fleure rouge. Son cou était dévoilé aux yeux de tous, et son kimono offrait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine.

Ses jambes longues et fines dépassaient des pans de son accoutrement lorsqu'elle s'approchait de Maru, qui se surprit à regretter de ne pas pouvoir observer en détaille le visage de cette force mystique la pourchassant. D'un masque blanc, l'entité cachait à Maru ses yeux et son nez. Seule sa bouche fine, aux lèvres légèrement surlignées à l'aide d'un rouge à lèvre discret transparait.  
Et une fois au niveau de Maru, cette femme si belle se pencha à l'oreille de Puppy, et lui murmura d'une voix trainante et sensuelle :

-Vous m'appartenez. Ne mourrez pas.

Puis, levant sa main, l'ébène fit s'écarter des flammes, laissant à Maru un chemin dégager, menant au champ de blé également en feu.

-Trop jeune pour être mangée, s'apitoya la femme, grandit que je te dévore!

Devenue sèche et effrayante, la voix qu'y hypnotisait Maru uniquement par son timbre cessa d'obtempérer son charme. La crainte revint au galop, si bien que bêtement, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, la rosée s'élança sans un regard en arrière sur ce chemin lui étant offert.

Dans son dos, sa « sauveuse » avait toutes les peines du monde pour garder actif ses pouvoirs. Sa respiration était sifflante, et irrégulières. Son visage rougit par la chaleur ardente du feu laissa glisser sur sa tempe une perle de sueur, qui s'écrasa sur sa forte poitrine découverte par un décolleté sulfureux.

Sentant ses forces la quitter, alors que Maru était décidément encore trop loin de la sortie de cet enfer, elle claqua des doigts avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres l'happant.

* * *

Brusquement, les flammes à la courbure arrondie entourant Maru reprirent possession des lieux, s'abatant sur la rosée. Cette dernière apeurée glapit et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. Elle battit des cils, et se retrouva spectatrice d'un spectacle irréelle. Les flammes l'entourant se transformèrent en papillons, graciles, qui s'élevèrent en plusieurs colonnes vers le ciel.

Bouche bée, l'orpheline reprit contenance quand brusquement les transformations se furent moins nombreuses. Elle poursuivit sa route, et par elle ne savait qu'elle miracle, parvint à gagner les champs de blé. L'allée était seul lieu non envahit par flammes et zombies cramant.

Maru prit d'une teinte de toux plus puissante que les précédentes, dirigea instinctivement sa main devant son nez. Elle continua son périple, et regagna le village.

Là bas, elle retrouva les membres du CP 8. La sœur de Lilith, qu'elle reconnu grâce aux chaussures dépassant d'un drap blanc couvrant son corps, était vraisemblablement morte. Plus loin, le fana des lance-flammes était prit en charge par des médecins, les flammes l'ayant brûlé sévèrement. Et enfin, une jambe amputée, Ron ayant remarqué la sucrerie rose sur patte, foudroya haineusement du regard cette dernière.

Maru voyant cela, alors que d'honnêtes et braves citoyens se précipitaient vers elle, repoussa ces derniers. Les bousculant sans plus de cérémonie, ne remarquant même pas qu'un soldat de la marine la prenait en photo suite à un ordre de Ron, l'orpheline courut jusqu'au port de l'île.

Elle y retrouva, sur le pont de leur navire, les heart. La voyant arrivée telle une furie, tous, même le capitaine, lui prêtèrent attention. Etait-ce réellement cette gamine qui était la responsable de ce cahot monstre?

Une gamine qui honteuse par son apparence se présenta le visage en pleure à un rooki. La suie lui noircissait tout le corps, à part des sillons sur ses joues résultat de larmes versées. Ses cuisses étaient humides, son short et sa culote étant trempés d'urine la gênèrent. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, et les mots durs à trouver.

Chacune de ses actions étaient spontanément, s'accédées, parfois coupées pour laisser place à une autre. En parfait état de choque Puppy.

Et dans tous se qui se bousculait dans la petite tête de Maru, une information se démarqua des autres. Tendant devant elle son butin, alors que sous son poids ses jambes lâchèrent, elle hurla au chirurgien:

-Sauve Stivy! J'ai..je...prouvé se que je vaux!

Le reste fut incompréhensible. Le récit de son périple, de ses actions, et émotions s'emmêlèrent. L'écoutant sans faire preuve de compassion face à cette gamine perdue, le chirurgien tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre dans ses explications. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'égosiller, Law fit signe à son second, ainsi qu'à Tim, d'aller récupérer cette _**fillette**_. Et pour occuper les autres, le capitaine ordonna qu'on longe la côte jusqu'à trouver une cachette, en attendant que le log post se recharge.

L'ours habillé d'une combinaison orange occupant le post de second récupéra des mains de Maru les recherches du scientifique, tandis qu'un jeune homme portant un bonnet sur ses cheveux verts, et la combinaison typique des hearts, approcha de Maru. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur une épaule de l'orpheline, qui déconnectée du monde sursauta, et trembla.

-Je m'appelle Tim, déclara doucement le jeune homme qui releva Maru puis l'entraina à sa suite, sa main enserrant fermement une de Pink Puppy.

Ils grimpèrent tout deux sur le Polar Tang, suivit de prêt par Bepo qui ramena dans les quartiers de son capitaine la curieuse Technologie qu'avait ramené Maru. De son côté, le capitaine envoya Shachi offrir le sérum qui devait normalement sauver la vie de Stivy.

Quand à Tim, sous ordre de son capitaine, il conduit la jeune femme aux douches communes. S'est qu'elle n'était vraiment pas présentable, et faisait pitié à voir...

Une fois aux douches, Stivy ramena à Maru un sweet, et un short lui appartenant. Laissant seule Pink puppy, le vert monta la garde devant la porte des douches.

Quand à Maru, elle reprit brusquement pieds sur terre lorsque les moteurs du navire vibrèrent. Clignotant des yeux un instant, elle poursuivit en retirant son haut, et bas, tel un automate. Prenant place dans une cabine, elle tourna l'arrivée d'eau, et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps courbaturé.

Sur son dos ses cheveux trempés collaient à sa peau, tandis que des sillons d'eau tracèrent leur route sur sa peau. Une fois sortit de la cabine, elle sécha vivement ses cheveux d'une serviette posé prêt des vêtements que lui prêtaient les pirate.

Enfilant le sweet, et le short sur elle, la rosée se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Le pull blanc à capuche flottait, et le short dont elle avait dû plus que bien serré la cordelette tombait toujours sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux en batailles livrèrent un combat contre ses doigts, tentant de les dresser à sa volonté. Mais les futurs nœuds qu'elle devrait démêler semblaient l'emporter.

Maru tapota un peu sur la porte gardée par Tim, qui ouvrit cette dernière. Un signe de la main pour la jeune femme, et le heart lui ordonna de la suivre. Sans poser plus de question la rosée obéit, et se laissa conduire dans le détale de couloirs du navire. Arrivés à une porte, le pirate se stoppa et toqua dessus:

-Capitaine, je vous emmène la gamine comme demandé.

\- Entrez.

Ne faisant pas plus attendre son supérieure, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, s'écarta et invita Maru à entrer tout en affichant un sourire compatissant. Pour peu, il lui aurait murmuré bonne chance.

L'orpheline encore moins rassurée qu'avant hésita, mais finit par s'aventurer dans l'entre de la bête. Devant son bureau le chirurgien se détourna du PC d'André qu'il épluchait. Avec une aisance déconcertante, Law avait dès lors comprit le fonctionnement globale de l'engin.

Le toubib croisa les bras, après avoir lancé le sac de Maru au sol qui dévoila son contenu, comportant une tenue de marine. Le chirurgien posa son regard orageux sur la gamine lui faisant face, et alla directement au but.

-Marine, oui ou non?

Le doute se posait, cette gamine avait coopéré, et volé la marine pour lui prouver sa valeur. Les prochaines minutes seraient décisives.

Et la dite gamine déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle cherchait en elle les bons mots.

-Pas...marine.

...20 sur 20 Pink Puppy ayant visiblement besoin de revoir la formation d'une phrase. Pourtant, sujet, verbe, et si possible un complément, n'était pas sorcier à sortir...

Quand au chirurgien jubilant sur l'effet qu'il faisait à cette gamine, il croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre, alors qu'il reprit en mains la conversation.

-Très bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas que fait cette tenue de marine dans tes affaires.

-Je, je te cherchais! Et m'engager dans la marine un temps fut la meilleure option. Enfin, pour te retrouver quoi.

-Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

-Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua Maru retrouvant sans prévenir du poile de la bête et gonflant des joues.

N'appréciant pas le moins du monde cette insolence nouvelle, le toubib se leva de sa chaise, et approcha tel un prédateur de Maru. Apeurée intérieurement, et tétanisée de l'extérieure, Pink puppy à l'approche du pirate ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui marcher volontairement sur les chaussures.

Le temps sembla comme figé, lui aussi ayant prit brusquement peur de la suite des évènements. Quand à Maru, regrettant son geste, elle leva avec lenteur son pied piétinant celui du ténébreux et balbutia quelques excuses.

-Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes excuses?

Agacé par Maru le chirurgien la saisit par le cou, et la maintenu à hauteur de son visage, la forçant à rester sur la pointe des pieds.

-Pour les recherches que tu m'as si gracieusement apporté, je te suis redevable, cracha t'il tout en affichant un rictus, je te laisse un souhait. A ta place, je demanderai à être débarquée à la prochaine île, toi et ton bouffon.

-Non. Laissez nous devenir des membres de votre équipage.

Scrutant de son regard froid la jeune inconsciente devant lui, Law finit par la lâcher. Maru se retrouvant au sol observa le chirurgien, tout en triturant de ses mains le bas du pull lui ayant été passé. Anxieusement, l'orpheline attendit le véridique.

-Soit. Je vous prends.

Surprise, Maru ne chercha pas à le cacher, et bondit sur ses pieds tout en demandant confirmation si ses oreilles n'étaient pas défectueuses. Hochant positivement la tête, le chirurgien appela son second qui emmena avec lui la rosée trouver Stivy.

De nouveau seul dans ses quartiers, le capitaine ne doutait pas une seconde que cette gamine, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, partirait la queue entre les jambes de son navire à la prochaine escale. Si d'elle même elle partait, il considérerait qu'il n'avait aucune dette envers cette morveuse.

Et pour qu'elle s'en aille, il ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens à employer.

* * *

Maru avait du mal à redescendre de son petit nuage. Il avait réellement accepté?! S'était il cogné la tête peu avant son arrivée ? Et bien, Pink Puppy s'en foutait royalement! La voilà en route pour retrouver Stivy, qui n'avait heureusement pas clampsé!

Bepo lui ouvrit la voie vers l'infirmerie, et la tornade rose que la jeune femme était sauta au cou de Stivy couché sur l'un des lits. Ravie, l'étouffant presque, Maru informa son larbin qu'elle avait réussi, et qu'ils étaient tous deux pris dans cet équipage.

A côté, Shachi demanda d'un regard si cette information saugrenue était vraie, et fut estomaqué quand l'ours hocha positivement la tête. Son regard dériva vers les deux autres personnes présentes, et le rouquin leur souhaita bonne chance par la pensée. Pas un instant, Shachi ne doutait que son capitaine avait revêtit sa casquette de sadique, ne le quittant jamais, et prévoyait sans l'ombre d'un doute un traitement spécial pour ces deux là.

Et de cette échange, Stivy encore bien affaiblit, n'en perdu pas une miette. L'ex-marchand passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa petite protégée surprise par un tel geste, et posa sur le front de Maru ses lèvres.

-P'tite écervelée bien naïf. Grand frère Stivy sera ton étoile porte bonheur. Promis.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review :,) ?**_


	11. Adoption

**Nombre de mots: 2397**

* * *

Stivy soupira. Devant lui, une Maru se plaignant, en sueur, et rechignant à faire le moindre exercice le traitait de tyran. Mais bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Cette gamine n'avait que la peau sur les os, et peut-être, j'insiste sur le peut-être, un pourcent de graisse dans ses joues que le brun aimait pincer.

Alors, bien vite, endurcir cette gamine aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement c'est montré obligatoire. Sinon, à la première occasion venue, l'ex marchant ne doutait pas que le chirurgien les jetterait à la flotte. Après tout, Maru n'était qu'une bonne à rien. De ses dix doigts, elle ne savait rien en tirer. Elle accumulait les gaffes sur le navire, et Stivy savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, il ne pourrait pas en rattraper une. Depuis qu'il connaissait Maru, il dénombrait plus de défauts, que de qualités chez elle.

Mais coupant court à ses pensées, Stivy sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il entendu sa petite protégée lâcher brusquement les poids qu'elle avait en main. Puis, agacée et fatiguée, la jeune femme lui adressa un majeur levé avant de pivoter à quatre-vingt-dix degré et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. L'interpellant, Stivy ne reçut que l'information que l'entraînement prenait fin ici, et maintenant, pour aujourd'hui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le larbin s'avoua vaincu. Il n'était vraiment pas aidé avec cette gamine à la tête de mule !

Sortant à son tour de la salle d'entraînement, le jeune homme alla directement aux douches communes. Devant la porte, il y poirota une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à se que finalement sa petite protégée y sorte, et lui laisse la place.

Ainsi, après cette matinée devenue répétitif pour le brun, la journée s'enchaîna. Il retrouva son poste attribué, au sein des machines. Les autres mécaniciens l'avaient adopté, et ils le saluèrent gaiement. Stivy leur renvoya leurs bonjours joyeux et amicaux, avec autant d'entrain qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils discutèrent ensemble, réparèrent se qu'il y avait à réparer, jusqu'à l'heure du repas, où l'ex marchant y retrouva Maru, ayant été placée sous l'aile du cuisinier.

Parfois, si l'on arrivait quelques minutes en avance, on entendait le bonbon et **B** _ **onne Patte,**_ surnom donné au cuistot, s'engueuler dans un vocabulaire très varié dans le domaine de la vulgarité. Les deux caractères bien trempés réunis durant plus d'une heure dans la même salle faisaient des étincelles.

Les hommes attablés, mis à part le capitaine, Ban posa lourdement sa marmite sur la table. Remonté comme à chaque midi, un sourire carnassier, _**Bonne Patte**_ sermonnait Puppy, qui mains dans les poches de son pantalon bouffant fluo, l'ignorait royalement. Le show ayant débuté, les heart se servant copieusement, ne délaissèrent pas des yeux leur spectacle.

Les fourchettes pouvaient bien tracer leurs chemins jusqu'aux bouches des pirates, les mains passaient sel, poivre et pain, mais les mirettes fixaient Maru répondant sans gêne à son aîné.

Ban s'asseyant sur une chaise à son tour, écrasa se qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Cigarette ayant passée le plus claire de son temps entre son index et majeur, au détriment de sa bouche (heureusement pour ses poumons).

Quand à Maru, heureuse que Daddy jeta l'éponge, elle se plaisait à appeler Ban Daddy, elle se retourna vers son petit auditoire n'ayant pas perdu une miette de sa précédente engueulade. Un sourire à la D sur les lèvres, saupoudré d'un peu de celui de leur capitaine, Maru agita ses petits doigts pansés devant leurs yeux captant le moindre détail.

-Tous morceaux de doigt trouvés dans vos assiettes reviennent au proprio ! Moi !

Plus loin, Daddy, une main sur le front, se demandait comment cette gamine réussissait à se blesser toutes les deux seconde. Un beau jour, ses plats allaient réellement voir apparaître un bout des doigts de cette gamine. Quand aux hearts, ils rigolèrent de bon coeur, alors que les plus impatients dirigèrent à la hâte leurs fourchettes vers leurs assiettes.

Pour se qui l'en était de Bepo, il dû apporter sa part à son capitaine, ne s'étant pas présenté. Enfin, aurait dû. Aujourd'hui, Maru était décidée à passer à l'action. Posant à plat une main sur la table, Maru sûre de rater sa cible, balança son couteau à travers la pièce. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'ustensile de cuisine se planta à au moins un mètre de Bepo. Mais cela suffit amplement pour que l'ours tourne de l'oeil.

Mais face à cette action, la salle se figea dans le temps. Il avait des fourchettes à mi-chemin jusqu'aux bouches, des filets de bave dégoulinants des mâchoires ouvertes, et surtout, des yeux braqués sur la rosée. Remonté, Ban se demanda qu'est qu'il put bien encore passer comme information entre les deux neurones de cette gamine écervelée chipant des pattes du pauvre Bepo l'assiette du capitaine.

A la porte, un clin d'oeil adressé au cuisinier, et Maru s'éclipsa tout en hurlant :

-Tu m'gronde plus tard Daddy! J'ai le room service de monsieur le capitaine à faire!

Pour toute réponse, Maru entendu son prénom être hurlé dans un accès de rage. Bien entendu, elle fit la sourde, et poursuivit sa route tout en songeant aux mauvais coups que le tyran des lieux lui avait faits.

Ses corvées étaient triplées, enfin, elle devrait inclure Stivy et Tim réduis en esclavage, et donc dire leurs corvées. Mais non, ses corvées effectuées à trois, avaient été triplées. Entre autre, la rosée avait eut un test, dont l'évaluateur fut le toubib lui-même. De ce combat visant à connaître ses compétences, elle en gardait encore des bleues.

Quand à la chambre froide...elle ne préférait plus y songer. Monsieur le bouché s'amusait à congeler des corps ?! Et ce point ne l'enchantait guère. Elle y fut allée une fois, et s'était la fois de trop. Une fois sortie, elle avait bien dû verser toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse de Stivy, et cela, devant un Trafalgar Law froid et indifférant.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Maru passa son trajet à ressasser ses malheurs. Une fois devant la cabine de son capitaine, elle toqua à la porte. Elle entendu un entré froid et direct, et ne se pria pas pour obéir vivement à l'ordre.

Evoluant dans l'entre de la bête avec autant d'assurance qu'un canard boiteux, Maru sous le regard froid, et calculateur du ténébreux déposa le plateau sur son bureau. S'apprêtant à décocher quelques mots, prête mentalement pour tenter une discussion avec le glaçon, Maru fut coupée dans son élan.

-Sors.

...Pinky n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui redise et détala comme un lapin, sous le regard amusé de Law, accompagné d'un sourire au coin.

* * *

Le chasseur blanc en compagnie de sa coéquipière Tashigi foulait de leurs pieds le sol de l'île Matryo. Ils avancèrent sans difficulté entre les habitants, s'écartant prestement devant le marine.

Une aura noire flottait autour de Smoker, étant très rancunier. Et depuis un moment, l'albinos méditait sur des pensées sombres, toutes dirigées vers une gamine s'étant jouée de la justice, et ayant coulé sa moto.

Arrivant devant un petit hôpital reconstruit dans une ancienne école, le chasseur blanc y entra sans plus attendre. Ses mains fourrées dans ses poches, il passa entre les lits de fortunes occupés par quelques agriculteurs, qui en voyant leurs champs brûler avait tenté de sauver les récoltes. Mais, se n'était pas pour ces citadins que le colonel était venu. Bien au contraire, il était là pour des collègues.

Arrivé dans une salle à part, séparée en deux par un rideau blanc, Smoker eut une courte entrevue avec le médecin chargé des survivants du CP8. Chose faite, le colonel fut invité à rejoindre Ron et Maxime.

L'ancien fan de lance-flamme offrit un regard en biais à son collège, se leva de son lit, et de sa main non brûlée, l'autre était couverte de bandages, serra celle du marine. Quand à Ron, peu stable sur la protège remplaçant sa jambe, il préféra attendre que leurs deux nouveaux visiteurs ne viennent à lui pour le saluer.

Par la suite, durant de longues minutes, l'atmosphère fut pesante pendant lesquelles seules des phrases appropriées aux circonstances ne furent échangées. Les habituelles _navré de se qu'il vous arrive, la marine ne vous sera jamais assez reconnaissante pour vos sacrifices_ , et _dans ce monde pourris, nous sommes la justice_ furent dites _._

Et ces mots sonnèrent tels une défaite aux oreilles de Ron apportant inconsciemment, sa main où devait se trouver sa jambe droite. Mais il n'eut que le vide, aucune forme ne se referma sous ses doigts ne saisissant que le drap blanc qui le couvrait. Un picotement inexistant lui remonta de nouveau le corps, la sensation d'une brûlure pourtant ancienne au niveau de son moignon. L'agent du CP8 souffla par le nez, ferma les yeux, et revu derrière ses paupières closes, dans plusieurs flashs, ce pan de mur s'écrouler sur lui. Ses réflexes aiguisés lui ayant sauvé la vie, ne purent malheureusement pas le faire en entier. Derrière lui, sa jambe resta sous les décombres.

De nouveau, la désagréable brûlure d'un membre absent trompa son esprit, et lui fit reprendre pieds avec la réalité. La retraite...ô que non. Il comptait bien un jour, tout comme Maxime, se venger de cette gamine ressemblant à un bonbon.

Mais coupant court à ses pensées, la porte de la salle claqua. Les membres de la justice se retournèrent tous d'un bloque, et tandis que leurs oreilles captèrent les réprimandes d'un médecin, ils virent débarquer Lilith.

En voyant la jeune femme, Tashigi apporta ses mains à sa bouche. La mauve était méconnaissable. Qu'elle soit encore en vie ressortait du miracle. Elle était défigurée à vie, sa peau était rougie, et tirée sur les quatre-vingts cinq pourcent de son corps. Sa tignasse mauve autrefois épaisse avait été rasée.

Mais sans sourciller devant le choque qu'elle provoqua chez Tashigi, dans sa blouse de patiente, elle renvoya balader le médecin prenant soin d'elle. S'approchant d'une démarche assurée jusqu'au chasseur blanc, Lilitn n'alla pas par quatre chemins, et lui demanda de suite d'entrer dans ses rangs. Elle avait une vengeance à prendre sur cette morveuse l'ayant humilié. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup, elle comptait bien se redorer à l'aide du sang de cet insecte, qui coulerait sur ses mains.

Plus question de jouer, plus question de prendre son temps. Son petit programme était déjà ficelé, Maru ne lui échapperait pas de nouveau. Et en l'observant, Ron sentit sa brûlure imagée s'estomper. Pourquoi ? Voir cette démence briller dans les yeux d'autrui, dont le sort était pire que le sien, apaisait ses peines. L'élevait plus haut que Lilith, il en était là humain. Admirant la douleur d'un autre, pour que ses propres plaies guérissent plus vite. Il ne pouvait que plonger dans ses sombres cotés, pour apaiser ses peines.

Coulant un regard vers Maxime, il s'entendirent sur un point. Avec certitude, ils ne suivraient pas cette dégénérée, alors que Smoker acceptait d'intégrer dans ses rangs Lilith, souriant au coin.

* * *

-Comment ça dégage?!

Sur les quais de l'île suivant celle des zombis, Maru affrontait du regard le chirurgien de la mort appuyé contre la barrière blanche de son navire.

Deux semaines?! Deux semaines qu'il devait supporter cette gamine, il avait hâte de s'en débarrasser. Son équipage derrière lui était lessivé. Cette tête rose avait manqué de les couler cinq fois ?! Et si Maru était encore en un seul morceau, s'était uniquement grâce à Stivy ayant été une perle, réparant avec efficacité toutes les bavures de sa petite protégée. Et cette efficacité lui causait aussi du tord, car conséquence, le brun se retrouvait enrôlé de force par le chirurgien ne voulant pas laisser pareil personne derrière lui.

Maru quand à elle, assurait le show. Bien décidée à ne pas être laissée derrière, elle étalait tout son joli vocabulaire. Autour d'elle, les habitants de la petite île observèrent ce phénomène, tout en couvrant les oreilles des plus jeunes. Pour sa part, Law tourna le dos à Pink Puppy, trouvant qu'il avait largement donné de son précieux temps.

Mais le toubib s'y attendant, fit face à son équipage. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il observa ses hommes, tout en s'interrogeant sur qui ferait le premier pas. Et sans surprise, se fut son cuisinier qui contredit sa décision, et fut vite suivit par Shachi et Penguin. Cette « petite mutinerie » se poursuivit, or le toubib avait déjà fait son choix.

Un regard par dessus une de ses épaules, et Law s'adressa à Maru dont le coeur se gonflait d'un sentiment indescriptible en voyant les hearts prendre sa défense. Le sourire énigmatique de son capitaine attira son attention, alors qu'elle gravait les paroles du médecin dans ses pensées, dans la petite boite bien surveillée, et à ne jamais oublié. Cette petite boite était nommée : _souvenirs précieux_.

-Gamine, va me tatouer mon emblème.

La langue pendue du chiot revint, tandis que la petite boite se dit qu'enfin, elle allait pouvoir se remplir de beaux moments.

-Hey ! Ô ! Monsieur le capitaine, ô mon bon m'sieur, le fait comment ton tatoo sans un sous en poche?

-Ca, s'est le cadet de mes soucis, rétorqua Law tout en regagnant les entrailles de son navire. Après tout il avait mieux à faire, comme trouver une punition collective à son équipage.

Quand à Pen et Shachi, ils lâchèrent Stivy, un peu penaud devant la drôle de tournure de la situation, et déboulèrent aux côtés de Maru. Quelques berrys en poche, bras par dessus les épaules de leur nouvelle nakama, les deux hommes l'accompagnèrent dans sa quête pour trouver un tatoueur.

Quand à Maru, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. L'orpheline avait trouvé une maison, l'orpheline était adoptée par les hearts.

* * *

 ** _Une petite review? ^^_**


	12. Alliance

**Merci pour les reviews de:** _ **Kaze D Cam,**_ **et** _ **Portgas D .ambou**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 3029**_

* * *

Accompagnée de Shachi et Penguin, Maru se tenait au devant d'une tatoueuse assise aussi droite qu'un piquet sur un tabouret, derrière le comptoir du studio qu'elle louait. Bafouillant les tarifs pour le tatouage souhaité par les pirates ayant donné un dessin de l'emblème de l'équipage du Heart, la tatoueuse demanda quelques minutes aux hearts pour qu'elle prépare son matériel.

Chose faite la naine prit les mesures du cou de Maru, endroit devant accueillir son futur tatouage et s'attela bien vite à mettre aux bonnes proportions le Jolly Roger de Law. Questionnant sa cliente, la naine ne trouvant pas le motif demandé difficile à réaliser demanda poliment à Maru de la suivre à l'arrière boutique.

Un dernier regard vers les deux pirates restés dans la salle d'attente, deux clowns qui lui firent signe de sourire, Maru appréhendant la douleur préféra détourner son attention vers le petit bout de femme devant elle, atteignant à peine son menton en se issant sur la pointe des pieds. La guidant dans son petit monde qu'était le tatouage, la brune semblait à l'aise elle.

Petit monde qu'elle semblait bien connaître au vue des dessins à l'encre qu'arboraient ses bras un peu potelés, et visibles grâce à une chemise aux manches arrachées visant à lui donner un style.

Demandant poliment à Maru de prendre place sur le fauteuil noir matelassé de la pièce, la tatoueuse enfila des gants blancs en latex, alors que sa cliente ramena ses cheveux sur une épaule.

Penchée au dessus de la rosée, la naine nettoya la peau de bébé de Maru à la biseptine, avant de décalquer le motif des Hearts sur la base du cou de Pink Puppy commençant à paniquer. Dès lors, elle s'imagina la douleur qu'allait lui procurer ce tatouage, à toutes ces petites aiguilles laissant derrière leurs passages l'encre sous sa peau. Et pourquoi devait-elle subir pareil torture? Pour un pirate ne misant pas une cacahouète sur sa tronche.

-Détendez vous, lui conseilla d'une petite voix la tatoueuse.

Et à ce conseil Maru se retint difficilement de lui faire un magistral doigt d'honneur. Ca se voyait que se n'était pas elle qui retournerait chez un sadique dans quelques heures. Non, la pauvre tatoueuse insultée d'abord mentalement, puis quelques fois oralement ne faisait que son travail. Soit tout d'abord encrer les contours du logo des pirates des Hearts, puis passer à l'occasion un mouchoir sur l'encre en surplus, et enfin, finit par le remplissage.

Et la petite nature qu'était Maru subit ça une heure malgré que le tatouage soit assez petit. La raison de cela fut surement les indénombrables pauses qu'elle réclama, entre deux grimaces de douleurs. S'était supportable...mais notre douillette de Maru en avait bien besoin de ces brefs pauses. Lorsque cette mini séance de torture fut achevée, la naine couvrit le tatouage de Maru d'un film plastique avant de la laisser retourner dans la salle d'à côté.

Devant le comptoir la tatoueuse assise sur un tabouret, fait sur-mesure pour qu'elle puisse parler droit dans les yeux de la plus part de ses clients, encaissa les berrys des deux pirates tout en conseillant la rose:

\- Dans deux heures nettoie-le à la biseptine et laisse ton tatouage à l'air libre. S'il y a besoin de retouche revient me voir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas oublier de le lui rappeler. On est des habitués, se justifièrent Shachi et Penguin exhibant leurs avant-bras couverts de tatouages tribales, du même style que leur capitaine.

Et devant cela, Maru restée bien muette enrageait sur place. Elle avait eut l'impression de se faire crucifier dans l'arrière boutique avec un misérable et microscopique tatouage, et ces deux là montraient fièrement leur avant bras maculés d'encre, des tatouages certainement bien plus longs et douloureux que le sien.

-Vous êtes chiants, grogna Maru mains dans les poches tout en se détournant des deux zigotos la suivant des yeux. Interpellant leur amie semblant avoir choppé le bourdon, cette dernière un sourire au coin et pervers sur les bords, décréta qu'ils prennent autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitèrent pour montrer leurs tatouages.

-Votre fierté, je comprends. Après tout une partie de votre anatomie ne doit pas faire votre présomption.

Voyant les deux pauvres hommes s'offusquer, la jeune femme ravie de leur avoir envoyé une pique put sortir des lieux tout en arborant un sourire satisfait. Que s'était bon d'être une emmerdeuse, songea Maru.

* * *

Lilith assise au comptoir d'un bar sirotait tranquillement un verre, et cela, plus tranquillement que jamais auparavant. Avant on l'aurait certainement accosté plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, mais depuis qu'elle fut défigurée par un incendie tout était différent. Désormais il y avait ses regards se voulant discrets, ces murmures incessants dans son dos, et la question sortant des bouches de la marmaille: pourquoi elle est comme ça la dame?

Ben la dame s'est fait brûler par une stupide gamine, sale mioche! Une pensée qu'elle avait déjà hurlé à la tête d'un microbe. Mais préférant éviter de nouvelles embrouilles avec la lieutenante Tashigi, la mauve s'abstenait de dire la vérité aux gosses maintenant, se contentant d'écouter la phrase réponse universelle dans ces cas là: Ne la regarde pas.

Mais si, mais si. Il fallait regarder, bien au contraire. Il fallait affronter en face la cruauté que ce monde apportait. Enfin selon Lilith, aimant voir l'horreur dans les yeux des passants priant pour que jamais pareil visage ne deviennent leurs reflets dans la glace.

Certes, Lilith aurait put cacher sa nouvelle apparence à l'aide d'un masque, de gants pour ses mains, et pourquoi pas recouvrir constamment son corps d'une cape. Mais à quoi bon? Le jugement d'autrui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Seule chose qu'elle regrettait, les pauvres hommes tombant dans ses filets, qu'elle pouvait égorger au détour d'une ruelle. A oui, pour canaliser ses pulsions meurtrières cette technique auparavant pratiquement, gagnante à chaque fois, avait de quoi lui manquer.

Surtout qu'en t'en que représentante de la justice elle ne pouvait se permettre de tels écarts de conduites et être prise en flagrant délit. Pour se consoler, la jeune femme avait décidé que ce coup du sort n'allait que pimenter d'avantage ses prochains crimes, elle devrait redoubler d'imagination.

Gloussant sombrement, Lilith finit cul sec son verre alors qu'à côté d'elle un sac usée salit tout le comptoir. Curieuse de savoir qui avait bien put faire cela, la marine dans son uniforme lui étant désormais imposé lança son œil à la poursuite de sa réponse.

Ils tombèrent sur une vielle peau, grognant sans raison, à part peut-être de mécontentement. La vielle peau portait une robe de grand mère et un tablier par dessus. Ses bottes usées étaient pleine de terre, et le fait qu'ils pleuvent des cordes dehors expliquait aisément toutes les traces de pas boueuses salissant le sol de l'établissement.

Ses cheveux tous blancs étaient relevés en un chignon bien trop serré selon Lilith remarquant un imposant grain de beauté sur le visage ridé de sa voisine, triant de ses mains fripées plusieurs cartes.

Mais ressentant le regard pesant de la borne, la vielle femme releva les yeux de son occupation première et sans sourciller devant l'apparence rebutante de la mauve fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me veux quoi la mioche! aboya la vielle femme commandant une boisson au pauvre barman ayant vu bien des phénomènes s'assoir à son comptoir en une soirée.

Posant devant la nouvelle venue une bouteille de rhum, cette dernière but à même le goulot plusieurs gorgées de la boisson alcoolisée avant de retourner plonger sa concentration dans ses cartes, qu'elle fourra bien vite dans son sac usé. Le laissant ouvert, la marine observa discrètement son contenu. Elle remarqua sur les cartes plusieurs itinéraires possibles, qu'elle même travaillait, mais aussi et surtout un avis de recherche, et pas n'importe lequel, mais celui de ce bonbon rose sur patte entaillé à plusieurs endroits. Cette mamie jouait au lancé de couteau sur la bouille de cette gamine, s'interrogea Lilith visant dans le mille.

Et la dîtes mamie ayant remarqué les mains baladeuses de Lilith fouillant sans retenu dans son sac, lui arracha d'entre les doigts l'avis de recherche d'Oxford Maru alias _**The Strawberry.**_

Foudroyant du regard la mauve, Pustule étant notre mamie se soulant ne démontra pas sa surprise lorsque la marine débuta une conversation forte intéressante.

-Tu connais cette sale gamine grand-mère ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire.

-Je veux simplement savoir si tu me serais utile. J'ai une petite vengeance à prendre sur cette fillette.

Leur point commun découvert, les deux femmes poursuivirent une longue heure leur conversation. Au file du temps, chacune vu en l'autre un intérêt certain pour mener à bien leurs projets respectifs. Lilith vu une vielle femme connaissant la rose, et pouvant donc lui rendre bien des services pour découvrir se que ferait cette gamine. Quant à Anko, cette marine pouvait à coup sûr l'aider à avancer dans ses recherches. Traquer cette peste était assez compliqué, même en sachant qu'elle suivait Trafalgar Law. Les informations venant directement de la marine seraient assurément plus sûres que les maigres pistes qu'elle arrivait à acquérir de temps à autre.

Trouvant une parfaite acolyte, les deux femmes trinquèrent à leur futur victime qui ne serait autre que Maru. Mais bien sûr, chacune se garda ses véritables attention pour soit, et au moment opportun se poignarderait dans le dos.

Cette drôle d'entre-aide dura prêt de deux semaines durant lesquelles Lilith chapardait quelques informations à la marine, qu'elle transmettait par la suite à Anko. Cette association finement rôdée était tout de même périlleuse. Chaparder sous le nez de Smoker n'était pas chose aisée, tout comme avec ses plus hauts gradés. Alors, bien évidement se qui devait arriver arriva.

L'ancien membre du CP8 se glissait une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du colonel. Elle analysa rapidement la pièce de son œil, et remarqua comme toujours que tout était en ordre, comme à l'accoutumé. Sous ses aires de bourrin, le chasseur blanc était méticuleux et soigné. Avançant vers le bureau en bois massif de la pièce, la scientifique de son mini escargot-torche de poche éclaira le meuble.

Dans un coin reposait sous un cendrier plein de cadavre de mégot du blanc une pile de feuille. Sans faire le moindre bruit, la mauve souleva le cendrier et regarda rapidement les documents. Comme elle l'avait pensé, se n'était que des rapports inachevés. Mais ne voulant rien laisser au hasard, Lilith s'était donnée la peine de s'en assurer.

S'accroupissant à hauteur des tiroirs, la brulée à vie sortit un tourne vis ainsi que bien d'autre petit outils pouvant l'aider. Sans abimer la serrure du tiroir, la comploteuse ouvrit ce dernier et s'empara d'une nouvelle pile de papier n'étant pas là la veille.

Mener sa petite affaire chaque soirs était certes risquée, mais avec Smoker discret dans son travail elle n'avait pas autre solution que s'assurer quotidiennement que rien n'était neuf. Et cette fois-ci, enfin un coup de chance! Des renseignements sur les Hearts, et quelques fouilles dans le passé de la surnommée _**Strawberry**_! Parcourant rapidement des yeux le papier, Lilith stoppa sa lecture et claqua sa langue.

Relevant les yeux, la miss rencontra ceux de l'infermière de l'équipage de marine. Accoudée à l'encadrement de la porte, cette dernière jambes croisées et perchée sur ses talons hauts posa deux de ses doigts aux ongles vernies d'un noir pailleté sur l'interrupteur de la pièce. De suite, la lampe au plafond clignota, émit son habituelle petite résistance, avant de diffuser dans la pièce sa lumière.

\- Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée hier. Lilith, ancien membre du CP8, que faites-vous?

-Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais la réponse, nargua la scientifique souriant au coin.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'infermière s'avança dans la pièce tout en attachant d'un élastique sa longue chevelure d'un bleu profond et épaisse. De son côté, Lilith contourna le bureau du chasseur blanc tout en fourrant dans son sac les documents qui l'intéressait. Sa couverture avait sauté, et d'un côté se n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Etre à la solde de ses ramollies, ses morceaux de viandes se contentant d'obéir aux ordres avait le don de la sortir d'elle même.

L'infermière fusa sur elle et balançant sa jambe dans sa direction. La saisissant au vol, Lilith remarqua du coin de l'œil la lame cachait dans le talon de la chaussure.

-Intéressant, commenta la mauve souriant au coin.

Se libérant de la poigne de l'ancienne CP8, la bleutée poursuivit ses attaques esquivées avec aisance par Lilith. Sortant de son gilet vert deux dagues, la brulée à vie commença sa contre-attaque.

-T'aurais dut faire danseuse avec un tel jeu de jambe poulette.

La poulette en question le prit bien mal, et tel Sanji l'aurait fait, prenant appuie sur une unique jambe, de l'autre elle multiplia les coups. Agacée, le temps lui étant compté, la mauve sauta sur le bureau dans son dos, tournoya entre ses doigts ses deux dagues, et fusa sur l'infermière. Avec agilité, elle passa outre sa défense et une fois dans son dos, sans aucun remord Lilith sectionna la gorge de la subordonnée de Smoker.

La lâchant, l'infermière apportant ses mains à son cou n'eut guère le temps de comprendre. S'acharnant sur sa victime, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie, les deux dagues de la mauve s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de l'infermière qui finit par agoniser au sol.

-T'étais pas mal poulette, souffla la mauve un sourire de démence sur les lèvres alors qu'elle lécha le sang perlant sur sa joue, venant d'un entaille faite par sa fraiche victime.

N'ayant plus aucune chance de pouvoir s'en tirer, filant rapidement dans les couloirs du navire, Lilith arriva aux dortoirs des filles. Ouvrant sans discrétion la porte, tel un ressort Fan sortit de sa couette, et n'eut pas le loisir de voir venir le coup de feu venir.

Sa victime s'écroulant d'une balle entre les deux yeux, Lilith soufflant au dessus du canon fumant récupéra au plus vite ses affaires utiles. Aucun vêtement sauf une cape grise. Elle ne prit que ses cahiers de recherches.

Chose faite, elle sortit bien vite des lieux. Et à peine la porte passée, elle fut coursée de prêt par Smoker. Vite rattrapée par le chasseur blanc, la mauve ne fut aucunement surprise et se contenta de détacher sa cape atterrissant sur le nez de Smoker se voyant privé de ses pouvoirs.

Jamais Lilith ne fut si heureuse de son idée de géni d'avoir intégré du granite marin à sa cape. Et délaissée du poids de cette dernière plus conséquent avec le granite, elle arriva bien plus vite sur le pont du navire. Fouillant dans sa sacoche, la scientifique sortit une capsule aussi grande qu'une assiette et appuya sur le bouton central trônant au dessus.

De suite la capsule l'enveloppa, sacoche comprise, d'une combinaison noire étanche et d'un masque accompagné d'un attirail de plongé. Sans hésitation la mauve plongea dans l'eau et s'en tira sans mal pour une fois, prête à rejoindre Anko.

* * *

Maru avança son pion d'une case, tout en gonflant des joues. Elle perdait superbement bien à cette partie de Piratopolie, à la poursuite du One Piece. De son côté, Shachi tout sourire secouait énergiquement son poing contenant un dé, et invoquait le dieu de la chance. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq cases de la victoire! Mais excédée par ses minables incantations, Maru frappa du poing sur la table.

-Tu vas me le lancer ton dé ?! Ou tu te le mets où je pense!

Glapissant, le rouquin en lâcha son dé tombant sur la table de jeu. Tous les joueurs le suivirent des yeux, retenant leurs souffles, alors que le petit cube se stoppa et afficha quatre. Déplaçant son pion en forme de crochet, le mécanicien tomba sur une case _**Sur les mers**_ _._

Tirant une carte du paquet _**Sur les mers**_ , une carte de couleur bleu ciel arborant sur la face visible un gouvernail, le rouquin lu ses consignes à haute voix.

-Avancez le même nombre de case(s) que le joueur précédent...

Le silence se fit, on dirigea ses pupilles sur Maru, la joueuse précédente ayant avancé d'une case... Shachi en fit de même, Shachi gagna, la partie s'acheva. Pour sa part Maru se claqua le front de sa main. Alors ça, s'était un sacré coup de malchance, une malchance qu'elle trimbalait depuis longtemps.

Aidant à ranger le plateau de jeu la jeune femme se fit taquiner gentiment sur sa cuisante défaite, du nombre indénombrable de fois ou une carte _**Sur les mers, ou Justice**_ lui avait couté berry, navires coulés, go à Impel Dawn et aussi retour au port.

Leur adressant un magistral doigt d'honneur, la rose main dans les poches de son pyjama bleu regagna le dortoir des filles. Elle le partageait avec Winny, une femme plus âgée qu'elle, dans la vingtaine et brune. Ses cheveux frisés au matin étaient tout simplement hilarant.

Assise sur son lit, Maru délaissa à côté de son lit sa paire de pantoufle bleu matelassé où trôné deux billes représentant les yeux. A ce qu'elle avait put deviner, ses pantoufle représentait un animal. Un lézard ou un dragon. Retirant donc ses pantoufles marque _**Shu**_ es, la jeune femme s'emmitoufla dans ses draps avec la crainte et la certitude que de nouveaux cauchemars accompagnerait sa nuit.

* * *

 ** _^^ Voici enfin la suite de Maru, en moins d'un mois U.U. Quatre jours ça comptent._**

 ** _Ha! Et le Shues, ne cherchez pas. Juste un clin d'œil à un Oc victime d'un de mes RPs ;)_**


	13. Prise d'initiative

Merci à la review de _**cora-heart**_ : _Je suis très heureuse que tu ais bien rigolé en lisant ma fiction ^^. j'avoue aussi adorer tourner en ridicule le troll rose. Et ça ne risque pas de changer! Que ses mésaventures continues! Et, elle a déjà un surnom très con donné par la marine XD_

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 3157**_

* * *

Shachi priait pour l'âme de Maru, tout comme Penguin à ses côtés. Tous deux témoins de la fin de Maru, selon eux, qu'ils regrettaient déjà. Vrai, elle était chiante et demandait beaucoup d'attention, mais après tout s'était leur petit chiot de compagnie cette miss. Cette miss qui allait sans l'ombre d'un doute trépasser des mains de leur supérieur.

Pourquoi ? Pour une malheureuse constatation. La remarque était tombée en début d'après midi, alors que le calme devenu rare depuis longtemps s'était installé. Leur capitaine était calme, sa mauvaise humeur devenue habituelle était tolérable quand d'un coup, il fit la remarque véridique à sa nouvelle nakama, qu'elle était un poids pour l'équipage…

Certes, dire cela au tact au tact pour faire comprendre à la recrue qu'elle devrait progresser n'était pas vraiment très fin. Mais, qu'attendre d'autre d'un pirate ? Surtout de la part du capitaine, n'ayant mit qu'en lumière un fait pouvant devenir préjudiciel pour la sécurité de son équipage.

Et la principale concernée par la remarque avait répondu au quart de tour, si bien répondu qu'elle s'était attirée les foudres de Trafalgar. Ses corvées triplées, Law put les mains dans les poches, et un sourire au coin aux lèvres, quitter la salle l'esprit serein.

Quant à Maru, elle fulminait sur place tout en s'inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas progressé d'un iota avec le ténébreux, et ses chances d'échapper à la mort s'amenuisaient au fil des jours. Elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure, et pour se faire, elle comptait bien se servir de sa première escale en t'en qu'heart, qui ne serait tardée.

Après tout, sur place, elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire avancer les choses. En attendant, elle avait de quoi s'occuper grâce à master sadique.

* * *

Le sous marin des heart pirates creva la surface de l'eau encore calme il y a peu, seulement tourmentée par une houle faible. Dans l'ensemble du système audio du navire la voie calme et sereine, et sur la fin lasse de Kiro, le navigateur expérimenté du navire, informa la dizaine d'homme, ainsi qu'un ours et une jeune femme, que leur prochaine destination était à moins d'un kilomètre.

Law, à son bureau, se munit d'un escargot phone patientant sagement sur une étagère. Il prit contact avec la salle des commandes, et ordonna à son navigateur de faire un rapide tour de l'île. N'ayant pas put collecter assez d'informations, un rapide tour de l'île sembla nécessaire au chirurgien.

Obtempérant à la demande de son supérieur, le bleuté à la barre du navire fit se qu'il lui était demandé. Ne trouvant rien de dangereux, l'ordre d'amarrer à un port de l'île fut donné.

Une corde en main, Stivy sauta sur le ponton. Il rattacha le navire à un plot, comme Tim plus loin, alors que sur le pont le reste de l'équipage déboula, heureux de retrouver les chauds rayons du soleil s'abattant sur leurs peaux. Accoudée à la barrière blanche du navire, Maru affichait un sourire niai tout en se prélassant au soleil.

Sans trop s'occuper de Bepo, l'ignorant même, le bonbon sur patte observait les alentours alors que l'ours polaire payait un Martin Facteur pour obtenir un journal. Shachi curieux de connaître les dernières nouvelles décida d'approcher le second de l'équipage, laissant échapper par mégarde des pages du journal une feuille.

S'abaissant pour la ramasser, le rouquin reconnu facilement la feuille en question comme étant un avis de recherche. Il retourna le bout de papier, et à peine ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau recherché, qu'il dut se retenir de rire.

Attiré par la tête qu'affichait son ami, Penguin le rejoint, et regarda par dessus son épaule l'avis de recherche. Toutes dents dehors, le brun arracha la feuille jaunie des mains de Shachi, et se précipita vers Maru.

- _ **The Strawberry**_ ! se marra le heart, Maru tu fais ton entrée dans la cours des grands ! Regardes-moi ta jolie bouille sur cet avis de recherche !

-Passes-moi ça ! s'excita la rose arrachant des mains de Penguin la feuille qu'il tenait.

Les yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, la jeune femme observa sa photo comme si ce n'était pas elle. Sur la photographie, on y voyait notre bonbon sur patte le souffle court lorsqu'elle courrait pour rejoindre le navire des hearts alors que la vie de Stivy était menacée.

 _ **Dead or Alive**_ était marqué en gros sous la photographie, vite suivit par sa prime atteignant les : 2 000 000 berry. Certes, pas grand-chose comparé au 44 000 000 berry que valait la tête de son supérieur, mais s'était tout de même une somme alléchante. Et surtout une somme ne valant pas la réalité.

Froissant le papier sous ses doigts, Maru dans un accès de colère le roula en boule avant de le jeter au sol et de le piétiner. Déversant toute sa colère en songeant au nombre de malades qui voudraient bien prendre sa tête, la rose apeurée se tourna d'un coup sec et donna un coup de pieds dans la rambarde blanche du sous-marin….

…De suite, un cri lui échappa alors qu'elle alla cueillir son pied douloureux entre ses mains, tout en se mettant à sauter à cloche pieds, et injuriant tout, et tout ceux lui adressant la parole.

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Law ayant rejoint ses hommes prit des pattes de sa boule de poile favorite, lui servant d'oreiller à l'occasion, le journal du jour. Il passa quelques articles, dont celui traitant de sa subordonnée qu'il considéra sans intérêt.

Mais, ne laissant pas son équipage trop longtemps bras ballants, et yeux s'attardant sur les poitrines des dames, le toubib dicta ses consignes. La réserve de nourriture commençait à se faire petite. Pour le cuisinier comme pour eux même, trouver de quoi remplir les placards devait se faire dans la journée.

Envoyant Ban, Stivy et Tim vaquer à cette tache primordiale, Maru séparée de son protecteur se tendue comme un arc. Expirant, elle reprit de l'aplomb. Elle pouvait bien se passer de Stivy après tout ! L'ex-marchand ne sera pas toujours dans son dos à veiller sur elle.

De plus, elle savait que le reste de l'équipage était fort, et qu'en cas de pépin ils sauraient se défendre comme la défendre un minimum. Relativisant donc, s'est avec attention, chose rare chez la jeune femme, que Maru écouta le reste des consignes du capitaine tout en espérant rester aux côtés de ce dernier, pour une tentative de rapprochement.

Mais non, le sadique ne voulant pas s'encombrer de cette gamine se déchargea de ce fardeau. Accompagné de son second ainsi que Shachi et Penguin, Law laissa la gamine en compagnie de Kiro et Moe, un brun occupant une place de mécanicien et un vrai bout entrain.

Et à quelle mission étaient-Ils affectés…la garde du navire. Dépitée, le moral dans les chaussettes, le bonbon sur patte observait ses autres camarades dans les rues de la ville. Serrant les dents au point de vouloir les briser, la jeune femme hésita.

Le choix d'écouter les consignes, ou de n'en faire qu'à sa tête s'imposa à elle. Que faire ?! Est-ce que se montrer obéissante, et mature pèserait dans la balance ? Ou trouver un moyen de se montrer sous un autre jour pourrait être un avantage.

Marmonnant quelques phrases, Maru prit sa décision et se précipita vers la passerelle. L'interpellant, Moe n'eut qu'un doigt d'honneur en retour. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour suivre la rosée, alors que baillant Kiro haussa les épaules et regagna l'intérieur du sous-marin mains dans les poches.

-Après tout, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder le navire, déclara pour lui-même le bleu.

Du côté de Maru, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, tout en repensant à son choix précédent. S'était certain, son action la mènerait loin selon elle. Et on ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, petite fille modèle n'avait jamais était son étiquette.

Alors traçant sa route sans plus se poser de question, la rosée cessa sa course folle et observa les lieux. La ville semblait plus grande, bien plus grande que celle l'ayant vu grandir. Les lieux étaient propres, et les couleurs orangées, jaunes ou rouges qu'arboraient les arbres indiquèrent la saison à la miss. Sans oublier la température assez clémente.

Sans doute l'automne s'installait doucement, songea la jeune femme sentant soudainement une pression sur son épaule. Retournée comme une crêpe, et plaquée contre la façade d'une des maisons en brique, Maru se retrouva nez à nez avec Moe, essoufflé. Le brun apporta ses mains aux joues du troll rose, qu'il pinça.

Enervé, une goûte d'eau sur la tempe, il se mit à sermonner cette parfaite idiote qui agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, tout en tentant de se défaire de la prise du mécanicien.

-Mais t'es pas possible ! Si le capitaine apprend que tu as désobéi, t'es bonne pour aller te rafraîchir les idées dans sa chambre froide ! Peste rose va !

Balayant les mains enquiquineuses de son visage, Maru sourcils froncés opposa une résistance au pauvre brun tentant de la résonner, et de la ramener au navire. Mais bon, tel une grande enfant, la rose enfonçait les talons dans le sol, agitait frénétiquement ses jambes, alors qu'elle était tenue fermement par Moe essayant de la traîner à sa suite.

Un spectacle plus qu'hilarant, ou pathétique pour certains, tout dépendait des opinions de tous et chacun, que les habitants empruntant la rue purent regarder du coin de l'œil. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Moe en ayant plus qu'assez, il n'avait pas la patience de Stivy envers cette chipie, leva les bras au ciel.

-Très bien ! Tu as gagné, s'exclama t'il tout en donnant le dos à la sale gamine s'étant littéralement jetée au sol pour empêcher son nakama d'accomplir ses plans.

Satisfaite, Maru n'ayant plus d'obstacle se mit en quête de l'idée de génie qu'elle devait absolument trouver. Observant les lieux, la jeune femme donnant un minium d'attention à son entourage, surtout pour éviter de croiser un heart, ne trouva pas l'île dangereuse.

Une constatation qui emmena un sourire au coin à la rosée. Car après tout, connaissant ses capacités, Maru ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si cette île avait été risquée, rentrer tête basse au navire aurait été inévitable pour éviter une mort prématurée.

Pouvant donc agir librement, chaparder au passage quelques objets sur les étalages des magasins, sous le nez de petits commerçants, notre voleuse du dimanche vu ses pas la conduire sur les briques d'un chemin évoluant sous les arbres d'une épaisse forêt.

Une main sur une hanche, la rosée étudia les poutres rouges balisant le chemin tout les dix mètres. Sur les premiers, sur le bas côté, une petite maisonnette à la cheminé évacuant la fumé d'un feu, abritait sur sa terrasse une vielle femme.

Ne s'occupant pas plus d'elle, curieuse de s'aventurer plus loin, Maru s'engagea sur le chemine en brique avant de se faire interpeller par la vielle femme assise sur une chaise en bois.

-Si vous continuez sur cette voix chère enfant, vous rencontrez les moines de l'île.

-Des moines ?

-Oui. Ils gardent le trésor de cette terre.

Au mot trésor, une alarme s'enclencha dans la petite tête de la rosée. Après tout, n'est ce pas se que rechercherait des pirates ?

Remplir les caisses du navire pourrait assurément lui permettre de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son capitaine. Et rentrer dans les petits papiers du chirurgien était la mission que s'était donnée la jeune femme.

Puis, voler un trésor à de petit vieux vivant reclus était certainement à sa portée. Il me suffit de courir plus vite qu'eux, pensa avec un mauvais sourire Maru coupée dans ses pensées par son interlocutrice.

-Le trésor est aussi protégé par un guerrier.

De suite, le visage jusqu'à présent confiant et motivé de Maru s'éclipsa. Face à un ennemi pouvant manier une arme, elle ne ferait certainement pas le poids.

-Le gardien de l'île depuis des siècles est ce guerrier, poursuivit la grand-mère, Yan'Ruha, le gardien dont le corps ondule autour de l'île lui servant de coussin. Il cache aussi une ville coupée du monde. Enfin, s'est ce que dit la légende.

Une légende…Notre Maru intrépide revint au galop. Ce guerrier n'était qu'un conte pour enfant finalement. Rassurée par les propos que tenait la native de l'île, la rosée lui fit de grands signes de la main, avant de poursuivre en courant son ascension à travers la forêt, s'étendant sur les montagnes de l'île.

Suivant des yeux la pirate, la grand-mère sourit au coin avant de reprendre ses activités. Elle fredonna une chanson, ses doigts fripés par les années tricotaient de nouveau, alors que tout comme elle, sa maison disparaissait.

* * *

Rapidement essoufflée, Maru décida que marcher serait préférable. Mains dans les poches de sa combinaison blanche, tenue devenue obligatoire depuis son entrée chez les hearts, la rosée écouta les chants des oiseaux nichant dans les branchages au dessus de sa tête.

Tout comme le reste de l'île, tout semblait tranquille dans ces bois. Rien ne menaçait l'orpheline déjà bien loin de son point de départ. Touchant à son but, Maru vu se dresser au sommet de la montagne la construction d'attente et en pierre, refuge des moines, le monastère de l'île.

Voyant se dresser devant les portes de la batiste deux reclus des lieux, Maru agacée chercha des yeux une autre entrée. S'enfonçant dans les boissons, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, la rosée contourna l'obstacle, rasant les murs encerclant les lieux.

Mais au grand désarrois de la pirate, il lui sembla qu'une partie d'escalade soit inévitable. Et ne donnant pas cher de ses capacités dans ce domaine, la rosée grimpa dans un premier temps sur une pierre. Surélevée, priant pour ne pas se rater, Maru sauta sur une branche au dessus de sa tête.

Avec moins de grâce qu'un éléphant de mer sur la plage, elle parvint à s'hisser sur son nouveau perchoir. En califourchon dessus, ne regardant pas le sol, Maru à l'aide de ses bras s'avança sur la branche. Fière d'elle, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, la rosée déchanta bien vite.

Alors que son avancée progressait bien, que se n'était plus le sol de la forêt sous elle, mais le sol en pierre du monastère qui était présent, un sinistre craquement se fit entendre. Jetant nerveusement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la rosée ayant perdu brutalement toute confiance, n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle chutait vers le sol, qu'elle se retrouva déjà étalée sur le sol du monastère.

Se relevant tout en grimaçant, Maru donna un coup de pied dans la branche ayant craquée sous son poids. Mais soupirant, elle put tout de même se réjouir d'avoir atteint son but. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le trésor convoité, pour revenir victorieuse !

Se mettant en quête de ce bien, Maru évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas se faire prendre, trouva fort intéressant de diriger ses recherches vers une porte gardée. A un balcon donnant une vue d'ensemble sur la cours en contre bas, Maru munit d'une pierre jeta cette dernière dans le but d'attirer l'attention des moines…Tentative qui échoua.

Si l'un était allé voir, le second était resté à surveiller. Soupirant, Maru observa le moine une dernière fois avant de prendre sa décision. Empruntant l'escalier à sa droite, munit d'un balai trouvé plutôt, se fut sans scrupule que la jeune femme assomma le vieil homme âgé.

Débarrassée du gêneur et se précipitant sur la grande et large porte avant que le second garde ne revienne, Maru accéda à un nouveau escalier, menant au dernier plateau du relief montagneux. Le chemin était plus petit, la pente plus raide.

Pas un arbre, mais de chaque côté de l'escalier des statues ressemblant à des poupée russes, à cause de leur forme, étaient alignées. A leurs pieds, de multiples offrandes, nourriture comme biens précieux, finissaient de donner cette atmosphère si singulière au lieu.

Foulant des pieds les terres sacrées, sans remords, Maru gravit les marches. Ses cheveux roses pâles battaient au gré des caprices du vent. Les ignorant, notre voleuse du dimanche ne prêtait attention qu'au diamant à l'envers, retenu par son extrémité pointue par une étrange matière. Suspendue, la pierre précieuse cristalline ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Ce trésor était là, à quelques mètres de Maru l'admirant, n'ayant jamais vu pareil bijou. La jeune femme observa une dernière fois, de loin, le minerai précieux avant de continuer sa route.

Le diamant, il était suspendu, et protégé dans se qu'il semblait être une cavité rocheuse. Au dessous de sa convoitise, Maru tendu les mains vers cette dernière les yeux brillant. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la surface lisse du bien. Elle tira un coup sec, mais ce qui retenait son précieux résista. Fronçant les sourcil, Maru s'acharna dessus jusqu'à se qu'un souffle chaud ne face voler derrière elle ses cheveux.

La pirate cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'une langue fourchue, sortit d'elle ne savait d'où de la cavité rocheuse, s'enroula autour de sa taille. Un hurlement de terreur lui échappa.

Un sifflement de reptile se fit alors entendre. Se qu'avait prit la rose comme un trou dans la roche, était en réalité la bouche d'un serpent géant, qui ayant sentit une nouvelle intrusion, avait redressé sa tête du sommet de la montagne qu'il utilisait comme coussin. Le reste de son corps, souvent immobile, descendait un flan de la montagne jusqu'à plonger dans les alentours de l'île.

L'animal à l'appétit désormais éveillé, son appât collé à son palet ayant de nouveau fonctionné, se fut sans regret qu'il referma sa bouche. Il avala tout rond sa nouvelle proie, avant de calmement se recoucher sur le sommet de la montagne.

Son corps indécelable, recouvert par les végétaux aux files des années ne bougeait déjà plus, alors que sa ruse recommençait. Le gardien de l'île rouvrit sa bouche et ferma les yeux, alors que sa respiration se bloqua. Une nouvelle proie viendrait tôt ou tard tenter de s'approprier le diamant…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! Comme tous, Maru fait sa rentré!...certes en retard, mais qu'attendre d'autre de la part de cette miss.**_ _ **Souhaitez lui bonne chance, elle promet d'être mouvementée.**_

 _ **Sinon, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir ^^**_


	14. Bain improvisé

Merci aux reviews de **Caro-Hearts** et de **Shikyo-chan**

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 3120**_

* * *

Hurlant à plein poumon, Maru était prit dans le pire des tours de toboggan qu'elle n'eut jamais fait. Autour d'elle, tout était visqueux. La matière qu'elle touchait la répugnait, tandis qu'elle descendait le long de l'oesophage du serpent géant l'ayant avalée.

Priant pour voir son super héro Stivy débarquer, et la sortir de ce mauvais pas, la rose déchanta bien vite. Après tout, fallait bien rêver tout éveillé pour que ce vœu se réalise. Pink Puppy dans une situation précaire finit tout de même son tour de toboggan forcé. Ratant sa réception, la jeune femme se ramassa tête la première.

Se relevant, écoeurée de se voir recouverte de bave, Maru sautilla sur place, poings serrés tout en contenant un cri glaçant. Une folle envie d'hurler sa frustration la saisit aux tripes. Elle s'était faite gobée bon sang ! Elle avait totalement foiré son plan mit sur pieds en moins de quinze minutes, et cela l'agaçait.

Bien vite rattrapée par la situation, la rosée déglutit en observant les lieux. Le teint livide, la jeune femme ne voyait aucune issue qu'elle pourrait emprunter ou même trouver. Avançant d'un minuscule pas, une larme coula sur le visage de la jeune femme totalement effrayée. Un nouveau pas de sa part marqua la naissance d'un torrent de perles salées, qu'elle essaya du revers de la main.

Si elle commençait maintenant à s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle savait qu'assurément elle ne pourrait jamais trouver la force de poursuivre. Prenant sur elle, réussissant à ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac, la rosée s'enfonçant dans sa prison de chaire.

Ses yeux passèrent sur d'indénombrable bâtiment en ruine, s'entassant, reculant année après année vers l'estomac du serpent géant très peu actif.

-Vais bien sortir par la petite porte, se persuada Maru tout en grimaçant en repesant à sa sortie…cette petite porte en question…

Mais encore fallait-il l'atteindre. Enchaînant les pas qui ne finissaient pas, tout en faisant passer le temps en imaginant quelques couples Yaoi au seing de son nouvel équipage, la jeune femme trouva que le temps s'écoulait avec une effroyable lenteur. A la fin d'heures de marche, exténuée, Maru se résolu à s'affaler sur les marches d'un des bâtiments en ruines engloutit par le python. S'adossant à la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de souffler, qu'elle chuta en arrière. Son dossier usé par le temps venait de céder.

N'ayant point vu le coup venir, Maru bascula en arrière, fit une ribambelle de roulé-boulé et finit sa course lorsque son corps malmené et courbaturé rencontra un obstacle. Une main sur sa nouvelle bosse trônant sur sa tête, Maru prit appuie sur ses bras et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

De suite son teint devint livide, alors que toujours au sol, elle recula prestement jusqu'à se que son dos ne rencontre un mur.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas…

* * *

Moe ne lâchait pas des yeux ses deux mains jointes. Assit derrière la table de la salle à mangé investit par l'équipage, le jeune homme culpabilisait. Un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'horloge mural de la pièce, et une nouvelle couche d'angoisse et de remord s'empila sur la pile lui comprimant le coeur.

Tard, il était bien tard pour que les petits chiots roses ne « jouent » dehors. Et la désormais mascotte de l'équipage appartenant à cette espèce n'était pas rentrée de sa promenade. Non, bien au contraire, les heures défilaient et comme tous, le brun devinait que puppy ne rentrerait pas d'elle-même.

Soufflant par le nez bruyamment, le mécanicien croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de son nouveau nakama Stivy, avant de détourer brusquement le regard. De tous présent, l'ancien marchant devait bien être le plus inquiet, une relation plus longue et privilégié avec Maru expliquait parfaitement pourquoi.

Ressassant la journée, Moe s'en voulut. Que lui aurait-il coûté de retenir, de ramener sur le navire cette entêtée de gamine ? Rien. Les heures d'angoisses, le cuisiner s'enfilant une cinquième cigarette et un Bepo s'excusant dix fois plus que la normal auraient largement put être évités.

La tension déjà à son paroxysme, approchant du point de rupture se figea brusquement. Tournant sur ses gonds, la porte du self dévoila le capitaine, toujours impassible. Le grand brun s'avança dans la pièce sous les regards de chaque membre de son équipage, s'engouffra dans la cuisine adjacente où il y déposa dans levier sa tasse de café.

Réapparaissant dans la salle à mangé, mains dans les poches, à son tour comme d'autres avant, il jeta un œil à l'horloge trônant sur un mur, maîtresse de l'attention à cet instant. Il y a deux heures, il avait refusé à Stivy de partir chercher la gamine…Maintenant il était plus de vingt trois heure, et la gamine n'était toujours pas de retour.

Exaspéré, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le ténébreux fit un signe de la tête qu'il accompagna d'un ordre :

-On y va. Jean-Bart, Ban, surveillez le navire.

Paroles dites, les pirates ayant enfin eu ce feu vert qu'il attendaient depuis de longues et interminables minutes se levèrent tous brusquement comme s'ils avaient été monté sur ressort.

La salle se vida bien vite, et tous les pirates s'ameutèrent sur le pont. Appuyé contre la barrière blanche de son navire, Law remarqua l'arrivée de son second du coin de l'oeil. Il remercia son pseudo oreiller lui ramenant son nadochi et sépara son équipage de 11 membres en groupes de deux, et un de trois.

En compagnie de son fidèle Bepo, le chirurgien se retrouva à arpenter les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une gamine. Eclairé par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires attirant à eux moult insecte, parfois gobés par des chauves-souris de passage, le ténébreux se retourna brusquement.

Ne faisant pas cas de l'incompréhension de son second s'excusant, le toubib sourcils froncés observa l'allée qu'il empruntait, une main posée sur la garde de son arme. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était retourné, Law reprit sa route son nadochi reposant de nouveau sur son épaule.

-Ne traînons pas Bepo. J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Au bref explication bien vague de son capitaine, l'ours polaire afficha une tête apeurée, acquiesça à la proposition de son capitaine, et emboîta le pas de ce dernier.

Tandis que dans le dos des deux pirates, sortant de l'ombre, la jeune femme étant la hantise de notre héroïne sortit partiellement son corps des ténèbres. Un faible sourire froid sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme déclara tout bas, seulement pour elle :

-Que les choses promettent d'être amusantes…

Retournant se tapir dans les ombres de la nuit, la jeune femme disparut.

De son côté, le chirurgien encore plongé dans ses réflexions, le sentiment d'être épié le tracassant toujours, marchait calmement au côté de son second. Songeant à la souche de ses problèmes actuels, le pirate se questionna. Où avait bien put passer cette fichue gamine ?!

Se tournant vers son nakama, Law quémanda à Bepo de bien vouloir tenter de flairer la piste de la jeune femme. Accédant à la requête de son supérieur, l'ours polaire leva le museau et renifla. Continuant, s'éloignant de son emplacement initial tout en étant suivit de prêt par son supérieur, l'ours chercha à l'aveuglette une piste à suivre.

Se redressant soudainement, Bepo déclara confiant à son capitaine avoir enfin pisté leur camarade. Hochant la tête, Law donna l'ordre direct à son nakama de le conduire à l'emmerdeuse de service portant le prénom de Maru, qu'il se promettait de réduire à silence, une longue heure, pour qu'il est enfin la paix.

Se retournant une ultime fois, le chirurgien plissa des yeux. Cette curieuse présence qu'il soupçonnait de les suivre s'était envolée. Mettant ça sur le compte d'une fatigue excessif, causée par de nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il accumulait, le capitaine pirate passa sous blanc son ancien pressentiment.

Suivant son guide n'étant que son second, le chirurgien fut bien dubitatif à l'orée d'une forêt. Il voyait bien mal cette salle gamine apprécier les balades en plein air, trottinant tel le chaperon rouge sur le sentier en terre. Non, assurément pas, surtout après le scandale causé par une ridicule araignée la semaine derrière sur son navire. La chipie avait tout de même réussit à réquisitionner trois de ses hommes pour se débarrasser de l'insecte à coup de journal.

-Tu es sûr de toi Bepo?

-Oui capitaine, désolé, répliqua l'ours tout en baissant la tête.

Soupirant aussi bien à cause de la situation que le tic de son fidèle ami, le chirurgien plaça sa confiance dans le museau du mink et s'aventura sur le sentier devant lui. Traversant donc la forêt paisible et endormit à cette heure bien tardive, les deux pirates arrivèrent devant un monastère.

Etant formel, Bepo assura à Law que la rosée s'y était rendue. Le ténébreux eut bien du mal à trouver quelques hypothèses pour expliquer la présence de sa nakama en ce lieu, et jugea cette dernière bien trop stupide pour avoir eut l'idée de s'y réfugier à la nuit tombée.

Tapotant de son nadochi son épaule, Law finit par prendre sa décision. Après tout une petite bande de vieux ne saurait pas bien dure à maîtriser, songea le pirate dégainant sa lame. Aimant passer par la grande porte, le toubib trancha verticalement l'entrée en bois lui barrant le passage. Les deux battants basculèrent lentement en arrière alors que alerter par tout ce tapage, la petite bande de vieux accourut dans la cour de leur monastère.

A la vue du petit jeunot Trafalgar Law commençant à faire parler de lui, plus d'un déglutit difficilement, tout en songeant que le pirate avait dû entendre parler du trésor de l'île, causant ainsi son arrivé en ces lieux.

Le chef du petit groupe religieux prit la décision de calmer les esprits de ses disciples s'échauffant, leur faisant de la main signe de se calmer, de rester serein. Sans rien paraître, le moine le plus âgé se démarqua du groupe de vieillard tout en caressant sa barbe blanche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des racailles venaient en ennemis, cherchant à dérober le diamant. Il suffisait de mener Trafalgar Law là où il le désirait, pour que ce dernier ne devienne le goûté nocturne pour le vénérée divinité.

-Est-ce-le trésor que vous convoitez pirate?

Arquant un sourcil, tout en faisant taire son second d'un signe de la main, le ténébreux se fendit de l'un de ses larges sourires au coin. Répliquant positivement à cause de la curiosité le piquant à vif, le toubib plana sous la gorge du moine son nadochi. Loin de perdre le sens des priorités, Law demanda tout de même pour sa nakama perdue.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une gamine chiante traînée dans le coin?

Un court instant, les yeux du moine s'arrondirent de stupeur alors qu'il se rappela sans mal l'intrusion d'une adolescente dans le courrant le journée. Une pauvre enfant, qu'il pensait être une vagabonde ayant convoité le diamant pour se nourrir. En réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire âme perdue dans la pécheresse vocation de pirate. A cette nouvelle, les remords de la perte de cette gamine s'envolèrent de l'esprit du moine en chef qui nia.

Mais loin d'être dupe, ayant ce remarquable talent de percer à jour les gens, le chirurgien ne crut pas un traite mot du moine mais ne dit rien. Non, bien au contraire, préférant jouer le jeu, le médecin ordonna au moine de le conduire à ce diamant.

Obéissant sans omettre la moindre résistance, action qui alerta le médecin, le vieillard montra le chemin aux hearts présent. Reprenant l'ascension du morne, il les conduit jusqu'à la bouche du serpent géant, où y suspendait le minerai précieux.

A la vue de cette pierre précieuse, les yeux de Bepo brillèrent d'émerveillement, alors que Law resta de marbre. Ordonnant à son second de rester en retrait alors que lui, confiant, avança vers la pierre précieuse. Il l'effleura de ses doits tatoués, lorsqu'un souffle tiède s'abattit sur lui.

Le chirurgien sourit, alors que créant sa room, il se téléporta hors du piège qu'on lui avait tendu. Réapparaissant au côté de son second, alors que les moines prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, le chirurgien toisa du regard le reptile en face de lui, ondulant, se dressant de toute sa hauteur tout en ouvrant sa bouche, d'où sa langue fourchue s'agitait.

-Cette île est finalement moins ennuyeuse que prévue, s'amusa le toubib tout en agrandissant sa room, prêt à livrer bataille.

* * *

A l'intérieure du serpent, Maru horrifiée regardait à ses pieds un crâne humain d'où deux pupilles rougeâtres brillaient dans les cavités vides des yeux. Mouvant ses mâchoires osseuses, le crâne pourtant dépourvu de langue, et de tout l'attirail nécessaire pour produire des sons parla:

-Bonjour petite dame! Auriez vous l'amabilité de reposer ma tête sur mon corps?

-HAAA!

Fut la seule réponse de la rosée qui donna à la place d'un bout coup de main, un bon coup de pieds dans le crâne au sol qui le sentit. Allant rencontrer le mur en face, le crâne finit tout de même par retomber sur son cou, en contre bas, malheureusement dans le mauvais sans.

Le squelette enchaîné au mur apporta ses deux mains à sa tête, puis la tourna à 90° degré pour la remettre dans le bon axe.

-Ha! C'est mieux!

-HAAA! nouveau cri de terreur de la par de Maru qui alla se cacher derrière une vielle table, et commença à jeter sur le squelette animé des pierres qu'elle avait sous la main.

Tentant d'éviter comme il le pouvait les projectiles, le sac d'os implora la demoiselle de cesser, que cela était douloureux de recevoir un caillou sur le tibia. A court d'arme de substitution, la rosée se résolu à se munir d'un bout de bois, et avança centimètre par centimètre vers l'être d'épouvante. De son bout de bois, elle le menaça.

-T'es quoi?!

-Je suis le serpent! Enfin, son ancien aspect, se qui restait de l'humain qu'il était...Une sorcière m'a jeté un maléfice. Mon corps est devenu le serpent, mon âme prisonnière du diamant. Le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir est que quelque vain le serpent...

Croyant tant bien que mal son interlocuteur, Maru apeurée se voyait déjà finir comme amante du squelette, lorsqu'à son tour elle ne serait devenue qu'un tas d'os sur le sol, et elle osait espérer être inanimée. Passer sa vie, plus sa mort ici ne l'enchanterait guère.

Mais alors que ses sombres réflexions s'accentuèrent, sa prison s'agita. Perdant l'équilibre, la rosée pria sa bonne étoile de ne pas la lâcher. Aujourd'hui, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de chance.

* * *

 _A l'air libre_

Esquivant sans mal l'assaut du reptile, le chirurgien de la mort souriant au coin apprécia voir que son adversaire perdait patience, sa langue fourchue sortit s'agitant, s'activant à capter la position du toubib.

Fusant de nouveau vers sa proie localisée, le reptile ondula jusqu'au chirurgien qui d'un shambel maîtrisé depuis longtemps s'éloigna du gardien de l'île. Abattant sa lame dans le vide, il découpa en rondelle son adversaire, dont les bouts furent bien vite rattachés à tout et n'importe quoi.

Satisfait de son travail, Law fut alors interpellé par une voix lui étant familière. Se retournant, il vu sortir d'une des tranches du reptile la gamine qu'il cherchait. Puppy les larmes aux yeux accourut vers son sauveur, bras tendus tout en multipliant les merci.

En voyant la gamine sauter à son cou, Law se décala à la dernière minute laissant sa nakama se vautrer au sol. D'un ton dur, il s'adressa à elle, la sermonnant et lui demandant comment avait-elle bien put se mettre dans pareille situation.

-Le diamant, murmura la heart ayant depuis longtemps détourner le regard.

Soupirant, le chirurgien rangeant son arme dans son fourreau quand il remarqua du coin de l'oeil les morceaux du reptile gonfler. Arquant un sourcil, déduisant le pire, le toubib agrandit sa room et se téléporta ainsi que son second dans l'enceinte du monastère, laissant Maru au beau milieu de la future boucherie.

Ayant flairé une embrouille quel qu'once, la jeune femme se releva bien vite et décida qu'il fallait mieux fuir. Malheureusement, trop tard. Les bouts de reptile explosèrent, la couvrant des entrailles, de la peau et d'organes de son ancienne prison.

Hurlant à plein poumon, une énième fois, ses oreilles captèrent le rire de son capitaine l'observant depuis une tourelle du monastère. Lui intimant que sa situation actuelle ferait office de punition, le chirurgien envoya sa nakama récupérer le diamant brillant parmi les morceaux de cervelle plus loin.

N'appréciant nullement pas ce traitement, les larmes aux yeux, Maru ouvrit la bouche prête à protester, mais aucun mot n'y sortit, seulement un souffle rauque. Le rire du chirurgien s'accentua alors que sa nakama écarquillant des yeux tint entre ses mains sa gorge, comprenant qu'elle était victime d'une extinction de voix.

-Ca t'apprendra à hurler. Maintenant , tu vas me chercher le diamant, ou je te laisse ici, menaça le chirurgien qui fut ravi de voir sa nakama capituler, marchant tant bien que mal entre les restes de son ennemi.

Arrivé devant le diamant, ce dernier pataugeait dans sang et cervelle de la tête du reptile ayant finit sa course dans un creux de la terre, créant ainsi une pataugeoire qu'aurait volontiers évité Maru. Dernier regard suppliant en direction de son capitaine, pouvant très bien récupérer cette pierre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, et Maru résignée, sans voix, et comprenant qu'elle n'aura aucun soutien du côté du ténébreux, plongea les deux pieds dans son bain improvisé, lui arrivant aux cuisses.

Grimaçant, elle avança vers la pierre précieuse qu'elle récupéra. Au moins, elle avait réussi entre guillemet, à ramener la pierre précieuse à son équipage.

* * *

 _ **Kyaaa! Oui, oui GOMEN!**_

 _ **Q.Q Longtemps que j'ai rien posté, promis! Je me remets à l'écriture! Ne me tuez pas!**_


	15. Première victoire?

**_Merci à_** Cora-hearts _ **et** Shikyo-chan _**_pour leurs généreuses reviews._**

* * *

 ** _Annonce!_**

 ** _Je m'excuse pour les retards que j'accumule sur mes écrits. J'avais pour projet d'en finir avec ces attentes mais malheureusement, j'ai comme cassé le disque dur de mon pc...(je suis douée, je sais)..., par conséquent, je pense que malheureusement mes retards sont loin d'être de l'histoire ancienne. Navré._**

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 2209**_

-Vous entendez ? demanda Shachi sirotant une limonade, au frai, sous un parasol.

-Justement non, confia Penguin, un peu de limonade Stivy ?

-Volontiers, répondit l'ex-marchant tendant son verre vers son nakama le replissant, merci.

Allongé sur un transat, jambes croisées et un bras derrière la tête faisant office d'oreiller, le brun apporta la paille de son verre à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, doucement, sans se presser il aspira, et savoura le liquide froid coulant dans sa gorge. Il apprécia allégrement le titillement des glaçons sur la surface de son verre parcourut de quelques gouttelettes, venant s'écraser par moment sur son haut.

Une dernière grande aspiration de sa part, et il éloigna la pipette orange. Posant son verre dans le porte-gobelet de son siège, le brun détendu, jusqu'à la moindre cellule le constituant porta un regard vers la mascotte de l'équipage : Puppy.

Cette dernière, toujours privée de sa faculté de parler pour le plus grand plaisir de tout l'équipage, subissait la sanction du capitaine, ressemblant bien plus à une humiliation qu'à autre chose. En effet, après mûre réflexion, le chirurgien avait jugé que son petit passage dans les entrailles d'un serpent n'avait guère suffit comme correction. Maru s'était montrée bien vilaine, le chirurgien la punissait en conséquence.

Ainsi donc, la voilà assise à même le sol, une corde au cou et attachée à la barrière blanche du navire. Une mascotte doit se montrer disciplinée, fidèle et obéissante selon le chirurgien. Et malheureusement, la définition ne collant pas au troll rose, le chirurgien s'était donné pour devoir de remédier à la situation.

-Et pas bougé. Voici ta gamelle, déclara avec un sourire au coin le capitaine tout en déposant un bol remplit d'eau près de la rose le foudroyant du regard.

Mains dans les poches le chirurgien eut vite fait de délaisser le problème ambulant, préconisant son bienêtre avant tout, en allant retrouver son coussin fétiche n'étant qu'autre que son second. Quant à Maru, cette dernière médita les pires pensées avant de tenter de défaire le nœud de sa corde avec ses dents.

Pourquoi ne pas user de ses mains? Simple. Le chirurgien avait paré cela, en lui sectionnant ses doigts à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Un sourire dès plus franc sur le visage, Shachi se pencha à l'oreille de son grand ami Penguin.

-Le capitaine semble avoir adopté Puppy.

-Ouais, il va s'amuser à martyriser la mascotte. Il saura moins sur notre dos maintenant, argumenta le mécanicien s'avachissant contre le dossier de son siège.

Pour sa part, loin de se la couler douce, Maru mordillant sa corde tout en grognant imagina les pires vengeances à réaliser contre son capitaine. Une unique envie l'animait, s'en prendre à ce tyran! Ce despote de première!

Le soleil était fort, elle suait, cramait littéralement sous les dures rayons s'abattant sur elle. Et malgré sa fierté, la gamelle d'eau lui faisait de l'œil. Pourtant s'abaisser au rang de toutou, très peu pour elle. Le titillement des glaçons de ses nakamas la hantèrent, le son de ces derniers se heurtait avec sadisme à ses tympans, amplifiant sa sensation de soif.

Coulant un regard vers le capitaine confortablement installer contre le second, la rose bava littéralement devant ce corps d'apollon s'étant séparé exceptionnellement de son pull, laissant le chirurgien en débardeur. Glissant ses yeux sur sa proie, Puppy analysa avec attention la moindre parcelle de peau passant sous ses yeux.

Passer rien qu'un doigt sur les tablettes du chirurgien, voilà à quoi rêvait depuis une semaine la jeune femme. Voyant que son capitaine s'était assoupit, le chiot cherchant un nouveau joujou approcha discrètement vers le ténébreux, tirant sur sa corde pour gagner quelques précieux centimètres. Tirant son bras dans sa direction, subitement la réalité la rattrapa...Maru n'avait plus de doigt, elle ne pouvait effleurer les muscles du jeune homme devant elle.

Dépitée par ce brusque constat, Maru cogna sa tête contre le sol. Qu'elle aurait aimé hurler sa frustration à cette instant, s'époumoner en insultes...mais non, impossible. Et ne se privant guère de le lui faire remarquer, Ban non loin déclara:

-Muette t'es tellement plus agréable. Si seulement ça pouvait durer.

Vexée, Maru ignora le quarantenaire et revint prêt de son bol. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, la jeune femme se jura à se livrer à la plus délectable des vengeances. Ils, tous ses nakama, étaient d'une cruauté! Que cela se tienne, elle allait leur faire regretter leurs paroles, et pensées! Rigolant pour elle même, puppy attisa la curiosité de Ban haussant un sourcil.

Quelques heures plus tard, indulgent, le chirurgien se décida à libérer le troll rose et de lui rendre ses doigts. Enfin, avant, il poussa la plaisanterie jusqu'au bout et tel un toutou tenu en laisse, il conduit la jeune femme à l'intérieure du navire la corde au cou, et avec comme contrainte de devoir se mouvoir à quatre patte.

Défaisant le nœud du cordage, le chirurgien tapota la tête de son animal de compagnie, avant de repartir mains dans les poches. Désormais libre, les épaules et le dos secoués par un rire qu'elle contenait, la mascotte actionna son plan dès plus diabolique.

On n'entendit plus parler d'elle de la journée. Préparant son coup, se faisant oublier, Maru s'était montrée discrète jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au moment où le petit diable sur son épaule put s'exprimer. Se frottant les mains, Maru entendu enfin, avec délections, les cris s'élevant dans les douches communes.

Moe, ainsi que Tim, sortirent une serviette sur leurs tailles de la salle. Brandissant sa pantoufle vers la rose, le timide Tim l'accusa d'être la responsable de leur subite douche froide. Loin de démentir, privée de parole, pour seul moyen d'expression Maru se contenta de leur tirer la langue.

Rajustant sa serviette à sa taille, le brun hors de lui s'élança à la poursuite de cette gamine entrainant avec lui Tim. Prenant ses jambes à son coup, Maru confiante se dirigea vers l'étage en dessous, la seconde partie de son plan ne demandant qu'à être mise en scène.

Sollicitant plus que jamais son un pourcent de gramme musculaire, la rose arriva devant un seau qu'elle avait posé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle vida le contenue derrière elle, et ouvrit un placard où, interrompus, Penguin et Shachi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre virent glisser dans leur direction Tim et Moe, ne pouvant arrêter leur glissade à cause du sol recouvert d'huile de cuisine.

Tim et Moe se heurtèrent violemment aux deux mécaniciens à moitié dévêtus déjà présents dans le placard, deux pauvres mécaniciens eux même victimes de la rose les ayant chacun dupé pour les attirer dans son piège, prétextant qu'un Penguin en manque d'affection avait besoin de se retrouver dans les bras de son grand ours en peluche Shachi.

Une fois ses victimes piégés, sans plus attendre Maru referma la porte sur eux, et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Glissant un mot sous la porte, satisfaite la jeune femme repartit en trottinant des lieux.

Derrière la porte, loin de décolérer, Shachi se munit du mot laissé par la jeune femme.

-« J'ai caché le double des clés dans la pièce. Bonne chasse au trésor. »

Quant à Maru, souriante, elle rejoint l'étage au dessus, où se dirigeant vers la cuisine elle chipa quelques carrés de chocolat. Les dégustant avec délectation, la rosée observait de nouveau du coin de l'œil chaque détail de sa désormais maison.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'aire, un soulagement sans borne l'investit. Enfin, une maison, des amis, une famille l'acceptant telle qu'elle était, avec ses nombreux défauts. Que s'était bon de se faire disputer par le cuisinier lorsqu'on avait le malheur de manger la moitié du dessert qu'on préparait.

Quel plaisir de trouver réconfort dans les bras douillets du second de l'équipage. Quel bienêtre d'en apprendre de ses aînés. Un subtil cocktail intégrant bien des ingrédients détonnant. Savourant cette paix n'était que temporaire, la rose apprécia oublier un temps ses tracas, jusqu'à se que la montre à son poignet ne bip à intervalle régulier de plus en plus fort.

Finissant ses carrés, les gobant, Maru accourut au plus vite vers les douches communes, où comme toujours, régler telle une horloge le chirurgien privé de sa salle d'eau privatif, suite à un mauvais tour de son animal de compagnie, devait se contenter des douches communes.

Au hublot de la porte, mains contre la surface plane et penchée à la vitre Maru bava, non pas devant un quel qu'once corps d'apollon qu'elle pourrait voir, non, elle n'y voyait rien de toute manière. Seules les gouttes d'eaux venant s'écraser contre le sol n'alimentaient son imagination pervertie et fertile.

Les sublimes tatouages de son capitaine, ses muscles endoloris après l'une de ses séances d'entraines, son corps meurtrie se délectant de la caresse de l'eau. Bien vite le sang jaillit en abondance du nez de Maru, alors qu'elle affichait un sourire tordu, tel Sanji. Se ne fut seulement quand la poignée tourna sur elle-même, qu'elle réalisa l'urgence de la situation.

Bondissant en arrière, là, elle fit face au regard orageux de son capitaine. Maru suivit des yeux une goutte perlant à une pointe des cheveux de jais, roulant sur le visage du médecin avant de rencontrer l'obstacle étant le pull du jeune homme. Bien évidement, ce dernier s'était déjà rhabillé à la plus grande déception de Maru.

Boudant, gonflant les joues la rose remarqua que son capitaine loin de s'éloigner comme à son habitude s'approcha d'elle, affichant un sourire au coin. Tapotant la tête de son Puppy, Law lui tendu sa main.

-La patte toutou.

La patte? Et bien celle de Puppy la démangeait de l'abattre sur la joue du capitaine! Lui tournant le dos, la jeune femme ignora son capitaine jusqu'à se que celui-ci ne se penche à son oreille.

-Si la mascotte obéit, elle sera récompensée.

Récompense?! Le mot sonna divinement bien aux oreilles de la jeune femme, se mordant déjà la lèvre inférieure en imaginant quoi demander, avant d'être brutalement stoppé par son capitaine.

-Rêve pas gamine, pas ce genre de récompense la mioche.

Ha...déçue mais loin d'être désintéressée par la proposition, Maru pesa le pour et le contre. Accepter ou non? Le dilemme ne se posa pas longtemps car la miss déposa, à la manière d'un chien, sa main dans celle du capitaine souriant largement.

Totalement abusif, Maru passa le reste de sa journée à se plier aux exigences de Law, passant par plusieurs étapes plus ou moins humiliante, pour obtenir cette fameuse récompense qu'elle espéra proportionnelle à ses efforts fournis.

Ereintée en fin de journée, après un repas qu'elle se plut à dévorer, Pink puppy se leva en même temps que le capitaine ne quitta la table. Couinant, Puppy réclama sa précieuse récompense. Lui jetant un regard, le chirurgien hocha doucement et positivement la tête, avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de le suivre dans le détale de couloir. S'arrêtant devant sa cabine, il l'ouvrit et laissa volontairement la pièce ouverte.

Maru sentit à cet instant précis son cœur jaillir hors de sa poitrine. La laissait-il réellement dormir à ses côtés cette nuit?! S'en avait tout l'aire, et loin de vouloir retourner la question un million de fois, la rose s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce où elle y trouva le chirurgien assit sur son lit à défaire les lacets de ses chaussures.

Fermant derrière elle la porte, la rosée emplit de joie se jeta dans le lit de son capitaine, à la place qu'il n'occupait pas. Elle captura entre ses bras le second oreiller, qu'elle cala contre elle tout en affichant un sourire niais. Un large sourire ne l'a quittait pas, tandis que le sommeil l'emportait déjà, jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien ne l'injecta de son lit à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Se redressant, elle implora et questionna de ses grands yeux bleus son capitaine.

-A terre le clebs.

Comment?! Loin d'approuver le traitement, Maru s'apprêta à répondre à son capitaine quand ce dernier commença à se défaire de son haut. La bouche en poisson, les yeux en étoiles, la rosée admira le spectacle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à se que le chirurgien ne se délaisse de son pantalon. Se glissant sous ses draps, Law souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune femme brusquement muette, qui des images dès plus obscènes défilant derrière les yeux, s'endormit.

Après tout, se consola la rosée dormir dans la même pièce que le froid chirurgien était surement un point de marqué. Même si l'étiquette animal de compagnie lui était assigné. Oui, aujourd'hui la mascotte, demain sa nana conclut la rose tout en s'endormant.


	16. Monstre sous le lit!

_**Merci à la review**_ **Shikyo-chan**

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 2321**_

* * *

Sereine, Maru dormait paisiblement sur le sol. Elle remonta dans son sommeil réparateur la couverture qu'avait eu la bonté de lui donner son capitaine plutôt, tout en callant sa tête sur l'un de ses bras, lui faisant office d'oreiller. Elle ne bénéficiait pas des plus meilleurs traitements, mais pourtant Morphée n'avait eu aucun mal à la cueillir.

Elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar. Son corps demandant un repos bien mérité se délectait de ces quelques heures de répit. Les tourments de son âme s'étaient tus lorsque la douce caresse du drap avait rencontré sa peau. En un mot, elle était sereine.

Malheureusement, tout ayant une fin l'instant de pure quiétude vola en éclat. Le touché agréable du drap glissa, exposant son corps à la fraicheur qu'apportait la nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, et à tâtons, la rosée rechercha le bout de tissu tout en étant à mille lieux d'exprimer le souhait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Une fois un coin de sa couverture retrouvé, la jeune femme tira dessus et fut surprise de rencontrer une résistance. Le chirurgien s'amusait-il une fois de plus avec elle ? La question traversa le plus naturellement l'esprit de Maru encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Et résignée, tout en grognant elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et rencontrant non pas ceux orageux de son capitaine, mais le regard carmin brillant dans les ténèbres, le cœur de l'ancienne orpheline manqua un battement.

Devant elle, sous le lit de son capitaine, tapie dans les ténèbres elle se retrouva de nouveau confrontée à l'entité souhaitant la nuire. Si proche, pensa la rose. Cette chose avait-elle décidé d'écourter plus tôt que prévu ses jours ?

Cette angoisse saisit Maru. Tout était calme en extérieure, mais de l'intérieure, la pauvre jeune femme perdait pieds avec toute notion tellement la peur l'habitant était grande. Ce fut alors, qu'éclairée par la lune que pour une seconde fois les traits du démon s'affichèrent aux yeux de Maru.

Sous ce lit, retenant son drap, une jeune femme à peau aussi blanche que de la neige observait d'un regard terne son vis-à-vis. Liées l'une à l'autre, fascinées et terrifiées, elles s'observèrent. Comment tant de peur pouvait animer Maru devant le doux visage de la femme devant elle, couchée sous les lattes du lit du chirurgien.

L'instant semblait comme figé, jusqu'à ce que Maru ne tente une ultime fois de récupérer sa couverture. Loin de la lui laisser, l'être venu d'un autre monde sourit sardoniquement tout en plongeant sa vue pesante dans le regard apeuré de Maru.

La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas plus. Quitte à perdre cette manche, elle céda à l'entité la couverture avant de bondir dans le lit du chirurgien qui se redressa tel un ressort à cette intrusion sur son territoire. Puppy n'avait-il pas comprit que le sol était à sa disposition, mais pas le lit ?

Le chirurgien adressa un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui elle, les larmes aux yeux s'éloigna du bord du lit.

-A terre.

Maru contourna royalement l'ordre, et le regard larmoyant bondit au cou de son capitaine. Avec sarcasme, devant les actions de la gamine, le capitaine pirate l'interrogea :

-Me dit pas qu'il y a un monstre sous le lit Maru ?

Loin de pouvoir répondre honnêtement, la jeune femme cacha son visage au regard de son capitaine qui au fur et à mesure ne put plus contenir le rire qui le secoua. Comment ?! A son âge, le chiot avait encore peur des monstres ?

-Stupide gamine, retourne dans ta chambre maintenant.

Retourner dans sa chambre ? Hors de question, pensa la rosée !

Retrouver sa chambre, cette pièce dépourvue de tout autre présence que la sienne alors que son démon rôdait, avait osé la tourmenter dans les quartiers même du capitaine. S'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup, se livrer sur un plateau à ses démons.

Alors, s'agrippant au capitaine, la rosée était décidée à ne pas quitter les lieux, même plus le lit. Pleurant à chaude larme, elle ne lâcha plus les épaules du ténébreux exaspéré par la situation. Et donner l'accès au lit à puppy serait sans nul doute fatal au toubib ? Comment après poser les limites à son animal de compagnie si on cédait dès le début. Non, après cela il vous bouffera le bras !

Et le chirurgien était quelqu'un de tout sauf laxiste. A l'aide d'un shambels, il mit à la porte le troll rose, qui papillonna des yeux en remarquant qu'elle avait quitté la chambre pour se retrouver dans les couloirs. Traumatisée par sa précédente rencontre, ne trouvant pas le courage d'arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à la cabine que partageait Stivy avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, la heart tambourina énergiquement à la porte de son supérieur, tout en l'implorant de bien vouloir l'accueillir.

A l'intérieure, la tête sous son oreiller et le regard plus noir que jamais, Law fixait le mur à son côté droit tout en marmonnant quelques abominées sur la rose décidée à être responsable de sa nuit blanche visiblement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, en ayant plus qu'assez que le chiot ne gratte à la porte, le chirurgien désireux d'accéder au repos, et trouvant l'heure trop tardive pour jouer au bouché, se leva et marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa porte.

Là l'ouvrant, il s'écarta pour laisser passer une furie rose bonbon qui ne manqua pas de dévorer des yeux son capitaine habillé uniquement d'un boxer. Maru sauta dans le lit de son capitaine la rejoignant tout en baillant. S'installant, investissant les lieux, Maru récupéra l'un des oreillers tandis que Law reprenait sa place, dans son lit. Mais observé, le chirurgien mit les points sur les i.

-Tu t'approches, tu retournes devant la porte.

Hochant énergiquement et positivement la tête, Puppy ne se risqua pas d'abuser de la bonté d'âme que faisait preuve son capitaine, se contenta d'accepter avec joie ce qui lui étant donné. Se couchant, ramenant la couverture sur ses épaules, tout en s'éloignant du bord du lit sans pour autant empiéter sur l'espace vital du chirurgien la jeune pirate épuisée, et devant se remettre de toute ses émotions se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Elle s'était peut-être enfuit devant cette entité, dont la visite avait eu surement pour objectif de l'éloigner de son capitaine, mais en bout de course elle se révélait être la grande gagnante ! Elle partageait les draps du toubib, bien plutôt que prévu.

* * *

Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur la tempe du toubib. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette gamine se questionna-t-il une ultime fois, alors que la dite gamine bavait sur son torse. Elle l'avait littéralement escaladé durant la nuit ! Et se servait désormais de lui comme d'un oreiller, très bien bâtit pour alimenter ses pensées perverses.

Sa patience arrivant à bout, le toubib plaqua une main sur une joue de la gamine empiétant dans son espace vital, et la repoussa sans état d'âme, et avec force. Réveillée, Maru l'esprit encore égaré dans son rêve s'adressa à son capitaine, tout en se frottant du poing un œil :

-Ha …mais pourquoi t'es plus tout nu Law ?

-S'est capitaine sale gamine ! Retourne jouer à la poupée, soupira le médecin tout en se dirigeant dans sa salle d'eau privatif où il ferma à clé derrière lui la salle. Pas qu'il craignait cette gamine pouvant fortement faire éruption dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il y était, mais il serait tout de même mieux qu'il évite de la découper en rondelle de si bon matin.

Quant à Maru, cette dernière ayant suivi des yeux son supérieur finit par exprimer sa joie dans un cri de victoire qui fit sursauter Penguin plus loin dans le navire. Le pauvre tenant une tasse fumante dans une main, renversa son café sur lui…

Mais loin de penser au pauvre mécanicien, la rose était perchée sur son petit nuage. Son capitaine s'était montré « gentil »avec elle durant toute une soirée. Peut-être que finalement ses chances de survies de frôlait pas tant que cela le zéro absolu. Non, un maigre espoir animait la rosée qui bondit hors du lit. Surement, le chirurgien apprécierait qu'elle se soit éclipsé des lieux avant qu'il ne sorte de sa douche.

Et, espérant pouvoir retrouver son lit le soir venu, Maru décida de se montrer plutôt docile pour le reste de la soirée, pour au soir gagner sa récompense !

L'idée plantée entre ses deux neurones, Maru tout en trottinant gagnait la sortie lorsque son regard accrocha la penderie du chirurgien.

-Un petit souvenir ferait pas de mal, conclu la rosie se précipitant vers l'armoire.

Là, l'ouvrant elle promena ses yeux sur les vêtements du toubib la jeune femme chercha quoi embarquer. Les trois pulls fétiches et identiques du chirurgien étant à oublier, il observa les quelques tee-shirt et chemises. Elle s'empara d'une simple chemise blanche, s'imagina déjà l'enfiler et humer l'odeur corsée de son supérieur, quand une idée jaillit au-devant son esprit.

S'accroupissant, tirant le second tiroir du bas la jeune femme y prit un boxer et hésita entre les deux vêtements…Mais au final, elle reprit rapidement un cintre pour y suspendre la chemise, et telle la voleuse qu'elle était s'enfuit, un sous vêtement du chirurgien en sa possession.

* * *

La ligne de Tim se tendue, alors que sa canne se plia. Vif, le jeune homme tira sur sa canne à pêche avant de mouliner pour ramener sa prise. La ramenant vers l'épuisette que tenait pour lui Shachi, le grand timide des heart sourit devant sa prise.

-Pas mal ! s'enthousiasma Penguin.

-Encore deux comme ça et le repas de ce soir est tout trouvé, surenchérit le cuisinier de l'équipage profitant lui aussi que le Polar Tang est fait surface.

Hochant la tête, Tim acquiesça aux dires du cuistot finissant une cigarette alors qu'à son hameçon, il remit un appât. Relançant sa ligne dans l'eau, le silence reprit ses droits sur le navire, chose rare depuis l'arrivée de la mascotte. Mais exceptionnellement, et curieusement, cette dernière savait se tenir en ce jour laissant à l'ensemble de l'équipage la possibilité de souffler.

Tout n'était que paix et tranquillité quand subitement, Moe scrutant de sa longue-vue les environs prévenu ses nakamas de la présence de navire ennemi, la marine. Se redressant, Stivy tentant jusqu'à présent de tirer les vers du nez à la rosée bien trop sage pour ne rien manigancer conseilla à cette dernière de partir se mettre à l'abri.

-Hors de question, décréta le capitaine venant d'arriver, Maru n'est-elle pas une pirate ? Il est temps de voir si vos entrainements ont payé. Dans le cas contraire, je la débarque à la prochaine île.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, et tous les pirates jetèrent un regard inquiet en direction de la rosée. Le capitaine était-il sérieux ? De plus, laisser seule Maru alors qu'elle avait une prime sur sa tête revenait à l'abandonner à un sort peu enviable. Priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un coup de pression du capitaine, les pirates se préparèrent pour donner l'assaut contre les marines.

Accostant le navire de guerre, les pirates attaquèrent de front les quelques marines de bas niveau qui ne firent pas long feu. Du coin de l'œil, n'offrant que peu d'intérêt à ses adversaires, Law observa son animal de compagnie courant d'un pont à l'autre du navire, les larmes aux yeux mais évitant avec aisance et sans vraiment le vouloir les coups des marines.

La recrue avait tout de même progressé nota avec joie le capitaine. Au moins, maintenant elle ne se prenait plus tout dans les pattes pour finir par embrasser le sol. S'était une nette progression qu'il notait chez la rosée qui ainsi, lui assura que le capitaine que le bonbon avait sa place sur un navire pirate, le sien en l'occurrence.

Mais pourtant, alors que tout s'annonçait pour le mieux, une marine se démarqua de la masse. Plus souple et agile que les autres, elle attisa la curiosité du toubib qui prédit le pire en voyant cette marine approcher de Maru.

Créant l'une de ses rooms, le chirurgien décida de ramener son toutou en lieu sûr quand la marine prédisant la tentative lança à son tour quelque chose en direction de la rosée. Agrandissant bien plus vite sa « pièce », alors que l'objet non identifié approchait sa nakama et bien plus vite que le dôme bleu, le chirurgien vu avec surprise Pink puppy disparaître sous ses yeux.

La marine s'avança où venait de disparaître la jeune femme et ramassa ce qu'elle avait lancé s'avérant être une carte de jeu. Elle sourit au coin avant de retourner la carte. Ainsi, les pirates présents furent choqués de voir leur Maru prisonnière du bout de papier plastifié. Tapant contre la paroi, Maru eut l'espoir mince de se libérer de sa prison tout s'adressant à ses nakamas.

En vain malheureusement, les larmes aux yeux et agitant ses lèvres, Maru comprit bien vite que ses paroles ne parvenaient pas à ses nakamas ne l'entendant tout simplement pas. Regardant son capitaine, les larmes dévalant ses joues et angoissée, Maru l'implora de la délivrer, alors que la marine la rangeait parmi les autres cartes de son paquets de jeu.

Pour sa part, Law dégainant sa lame, était décidé à récupérer son animal de compagnie.

* * *

 _ **Et oui! Déjà un chap! Profitez donc!**_


	17. Carte prison

**_Merci pour ta review_** Portgas.D Bambou

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots: 2003_**

* * *

Ce sentiment abominable d'impuissance la saisissait une nouvelle fois. Prisonnière d'une carte, d'une vulgaire et ridicule carte, Maru ne pouvait qu'être apeurée. Tapant des poings contre la paroi de sa cage en papier, du bout des lèvres elle implorait son précieux capitaine de la sauver, une fois de plus depuis leur rencontre. Pour sa part la marine ne faisant cas de puppy, fixait le reste des pirates l'encerclant avant de négligemment ajouter à son jeu de carte Maru.

Déboutonnant une poche du haut de son uniforme de marine, l'ennemie y glissa le paquet de carte contenant Maru qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant avec horreur et effroi l'une de ses pires craintes se rapprocher inévitablement: le noir.

Quant à ceux pouvant encore bénéficier des rayons du soleil, de la caresse de la brise marine, ils restèrent figés à s'observer les uns les autres, à se demander quoi faire. Même les marines se montrèrent bien surpris face à l'attitude de leur compatriote, n'ayant point de souvenir que ce dernier n'ait de quel qu'once pouvoir.

Avançant au devant des autres, remis en bon premier de son choque, le chirurgien de la mort donna ses consignes. Ses hommes avaient pour tâche de se charger du reste des ennemis. Quant à lui :

-Je m'occupe de cette vermine.

Balayant ses yeux d'aciers sur ses troupes, Law rencontra le regard inquiet de Stivy. Lançant un sourire au coin et confiant au jeune homme, le capitaine se jura de ramener à l'ex-marchand sa petite protégée; il se jura de ramener la mascotte à ses hommes. Mais avant de pouvoir faire cela, restait-il encore à vaincre l'ennemie responsable de cette situation.

Ennemie restant sourde aux paroles de son supérieur s'époumonant dans son dos. Aux ordres reçus, la marine resta stoïque causant ainsi la naissance de maintes questions au seing des troupes pirates, et tout autant dans celles des marines pour le moins surpris d'apprendre que leur camarade, discret avaient-ils noté dès le début, était une utilisatrice de fruit du démon.

Puis vain l'instant fatidique où la grande brune dégaina sans sourciller les deux poignards à sa ceinture et fit face au chirurgien. Elle s'accroupit, prit appuie sur l'une de ses jambes fléchie et d'un bon rejoint le toubib. Kikoku et les deux armes blanches précédemment mentionnées rentrèrent en contacte violemment.

Jouant de ses armes, l'inconnue rabroua la lame du capitaine pirate. L'éloignant, elle eut le loisir de lui assainir un coup de pied dans l'abdomen avant de repartir à l'assaut. Ne faiblissant pas, ne visant pas à gagner cet affrontement qu'elle qualifiait futile, la fausse marine, car en effet tous comprenait sans mal qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, coinça les manches du pull du chirurgien de ses lames contre le mat du navire.

-Vous m'excuserez. Je suis pressée chirurgien, décréta froidement la mercenaire évitant de justesse un coup de patte de Bepo venu porter main forte à son capitaine.

Fronçant les sourcils, loin d'accepter pareil traitement, Law libéré par Bepo créa sa room tout en s'interrogeant sur les portes de sorties que pourrait user l'agresseur de Maru. Law se devait de la contrer avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper avec Maru en poche, littéralement.

-Ton nom, exigea le chirurgien qui se frotta à un silence dès plus pesant.

Agacé, le ténébreux s'élança vers son ennemie qui para sans mal son attaqua. Ripostant de nouveau, couteaux en mains la mercenaire se confronta au chirurgien alors qu'autour d'eux les combats avaient repris de plus belle. S'en relâche, tenant la cadence devant son ennemi, la mercenaire atteint avec patience le bastingage du navire.

Y sautant, la brune fit un signe de la tête à son ennemi avant de reculer d'un pas, se laissant ainsi tomber vers l'océan où en contre bas un Yagara Bull, l'une de ces montures typiques de Water seven patientait sagement, attendant le retour de sa maîtresse qu'il suivait à la trace depuis que cette dernière fut montée à bord d'un navire de la marine.

Atterrissant souplement sur le dos de l'animal, la mercenaire prit les rennes du Yagara et les claqua. De suite l'animal plongea alors que sa maîtresse prenait une profonde inspiration. Disparaissant sous l'eau, la fausse marine s'assura alors que le chirurgien et ses capacités provenant d'un fruit du démon ne puissent l'atteindre.

Fière d'elle, sortant de l'une de ses poches un morceau de corail de l'île des hommes poissons permettant de créer des bulles d'airs, la brune sombra vers les profondeurs de l'océan où elle suivit les indications de son éternelle post.

En surface, serrant les dents à les en faire grincer, le chirurgien digérait très mal cette défaite. Sans oublier que totalement affolé, Stivy lui cassait les pieds en répétant inlassablement qu'ils devaient récupérer Maru au plus vite. Le faisant taire d'un regard sombre, le chirurgien agrandit sa room. Se tournant vers les marines, il abaissa kikoku dans le vide et bien vite les corps des soldats se retrouvèrent en pièce.

Suant à grosse goutte, ses capacités lui demandant beaucoup d'énergie Law passa le dos de sa main contre son front. Au bout de quelques minutes, les marines en pièces et traduisant leur terreur par les cris se retrouvèrent tous rattachés à leur navire.

Ordonnant à ses hommes de rappliquer, le toubib regagna son navire et donna pour unique consigne de rattraper la kidnappeuse de leur mascotte.

S'activant à la tâche, les hearts soucieux et conscients des risques que pouvait encourir Maru s'afférèrent à leurs postes. Filant sous l'eau, le sous-marin se mit en chasse du Yagara Bull.

* * *

Lilith se prélassant au soleil croqua dans une pomme d'un rouge éclatant. Savourant son fruit, ainsi que la caresse des rayons du soleil, elle maudit son associée lui cassant les pieds. Non loin, à moins d'un mètre de distance d'elle, la vielle Anko martelait de ses pieds le sol du petit navire volé en leur possession.

Si la plus jeune savourait un moment de détente, l'aînée ne cessait de retourner la situation dans tout les sens. Elles avaient enfin une piste, fiable normalement, pour retrouver l'ancienne orpheline. Lilith, ayant encore quelques contact peu scrupuleux au sein de la marine avait été contacter par l'un d'eux l'informant et lui contant la dernière confrontation des hearts pirate contre le gouvernement, s'étant soldée sur un résultat pour le moins surprenant.

Ainsi la rose s'était faite enlevée par une inconnue. Inconnue qui en toute logique devait se diriger vers une île non loin au vue de son moyen de transport. Le Yagara ne pourrait tenir sur des kilomètres assurément. Mais bon, bien que les recherches se trouvaient ciblées, elles ne restaient pas moins larges. Trois ! Trois îles pouvaient se montrer comme potentielle escale de cette inconnue.

Et voilà que privées d'ample information, les hearts tout comme Lilith et Anko se retrouvaient à devoir chercher au petit bonheur la chance. Et ne rien contrôler énervait à un point fou l'ancienne gérante de l'orphelinat qui exaspérée de voir sa camarade se tourner les pouces rejoint en quelques foulés cette dernière.

Lui barrant le soleil, la mauve grogna tout en ouvrant avec lassitude les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Comment allons-nous faire pour la retrouver, hein ? Si par chance nous tombons sur la bonne île, il restera à fouiller partout.

-Mmh, pas faux. Ca serait problématique en effet, commenta avec insouciance l'ancienne marine qui devant le regard noir de la vielle se rembrunit, fronçant les sourcils appréciant de moins en moins la compagnie de cette alliée.

-La gamine n'est pas discrète, ça nous facilitera le travail Anko. On trouvera un plan le moment venu.

-La jeunesse insouciante, soupira la vielle femme repartant méditer dans son coin, arrêtant ainsi de faire les cents pas et d'exaspérer Lilith qui retourna à sa sieste.

Gardant un œil sur leur log post, la vielle femme surveilla leur cap. Après bien une journée supplémentaire en mer, qu'il fallait rajouter à dix précédentes, les deux femmes atteignirent enfin la terre. Sautant du navire, l'eau de mer lui arrivant à mi-tibia, Lilith amarra leur petite embarcation tandis qu'Anko passait une crème sur ses articulations douloureuses.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour s'enrichir, pesta la vielle femme se décidant à descendre avec bien plus de précaution que Lilith du navire.

Tentant de rattraper en vain la plus jeune, l'ancienne gérante de l'orphelinat pesta contre cette dernière dont elle rêvait de pouvoir passer une corde au cou, pour la voir suffoquer lentement sous sa prise.

Malheureusement, la mauve se réveillait bien trop utile pour pouvoir se passer d'elle de si tôt. Non, avant de pouvoir rafler à elle seule le butin, Anko devait récupérer son ancienne pensionnaire. Parvenant à rattraper son acolyte, Pustule incendia d'un regard noir cette dernière tenant une conversation par escargot phone, qui à la veine palpitante sur son front déplaisait visiblement à Lilith.

Raccrochant sèchement, l'ancienne CP8 se tourna vers Pustule :

-Un incapable ! On doit se débrouiller pour savoir si l'on est sur le bon bout terre.

Hochant la tête, la vielle peau appréciant guère ce contre temps soupira d'exaspération et tout comme Lilith reprenant dès lors sa route, chercha une solution au problème. Il devait bien y en avoir une après tout !

Poursuivant ainsi, les deux femmes travaillèrent méticuleusement à retrouver, rien qu'une trace, de la jeune femme qu'elles recherchaient tant. Loin d'être irraisonnées, elles ne crièrent pas sur tous les toits le prénom de la rosée, non bien au contraire. Si cette dernière s'était faite enlevée il fallait savoir se faire discrètes, et chercher dans l'ombre sa kidnappeuse avec les quelques descriptions physiques en leur possession.

A la fin de cette longue journée épuisante, sortantes bredouille de leurs recherches intensives les deux femmes durent se résoudre à comprendre qu'elles sortiraient perdantes aujourd'hui. Elles ne trouvaient pas la rose, voir pire, cette dernière ne se trouvait pas sur l'île.

Enragée, tapant du poing contre la table en bois du bar qu'elle occupait en compagnie d'Anko, Lilith manqua de peu de renverser sa coupe de sake. A ce rythme elles n'arriveraient à rien. Nettement plus calme, Pustule quant à elle demanda à sa comparse de se calmer.

-Vielle bique. La ferme, répondit au quart de tour la mauve offrant un regard dès plus noir à Anko.

Amusée par le comportement de la mauve dont il y a quelques heures de cela paressait si sûre et sereine, Pustule se fendit d'un large sourire tout en apportant à sa bouche la bière qu'elle avait payé de sa poche. Après quelques gorgées, la vielle femme finit par reposer doucement son précieux alcool avant de sourire au coin, tout en désignant discrètement du pouce la table en fond de salle, responsable en grande partie du tapage sonore des lieux.

Intriguée, Lilith y jeta un discret coup d'œil, puis fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc sa comparse pointait du doigt l'équipage pirate le plus sanglant parmi les nouveaux venus, vous l'aurez deviné, nous parlons belle et bien de l'équipage de Cap'tain Kid !

Désireuse de comprendre le but de Pustule, l'ancienne marine questionna sans détoure cette dernière.

-Je n'oublis jamais une tête, confia malicieusement Anko, vois-tu la brune rouge de colère sur les genoux de cap'taine Kid ? Elle est celle ayant permis la fuite de mon ancienne pensionnaire que nous traquons. Peut-être que par chance est-elle restée en contact avec Maru.

-Au point où on en est, soupira Lilith, allons délier sa langue. A notre façon, ajouta sombrement la jeune femme.

* * *

 _ **HO HO HO!**_ **Il semblerait que le père noël soit bien passé sur mon compte X) Une nouvelle fic et un nouveau chap en une soirée! Alala, vous avez dû tous être bien sage ! Bon noël!**


	18. Conscience

_**Nombre de mots: 2486**_

* * *

 ** _Merci pour ta review Cora-Hearts_**

* * *

Le yagara rattaché à un tronc d'arbre, non loin d'un court d'eau, dégustait quelques feuilles à sa portée tout en observant sa maîtresse. La fausse marine évoluait bien difficilement dans l'eau boueuse des lieux, lui arrivant bien jusqu'à mi-cuisse, alors que des roseaux lui chatouillèrent le nez. Soupirant, la jeune femme maudit ses employeurs pour avoir choisit pareille île comme point de rendez-vous.

S'enfonçant dans les terres, la brune espérait retrouver un sol sec au plus vite mais malheureusement, tout ceci ne resta qu'espoir. Non, les lieux n'étaient que marécage, et ruisseaux. Et à ces points négatifs venait s'ajouter une détail ne manquant pas de rajouter un désagrément à la chasseuse de prime. Humide, cette île était affreusement humide.

Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, elle soupira. Le climat de l'île abîmait ses belles boucles. Et pourtant, malgré son envie de fuir cette contré ruinant son brushing une expression lui revint. Le client est roi.

Cette simple phrase traduisait à la perfection la situation de notre jeune amie. Ses clients avaient exigé un lieu dès plus isolé pour faire leur échange, une carte contre une généreuse mallette de berry. Et à la seule pensée de son butin, Eve, prénom porté par la ravisseuse de Maru, s'accommoda subitement bien mieux aux conditions au quelle était-elle confrontée.

Voyant le soleil décliner dans le ciel, la brune trouva bon de grimper à un arbre, où sur l'une des branches elle s'allongea.

Aux aguets, elle prêta une oreille attentive aux environs tout en reposant ses yeux, les fermant doucement. Sa longue traversée à dos de yugara l'avait épuisé, et ses muscles aspiraient à un repos bien mérité.

Leur accordant cela sans rechigner, Eve ne pouvait leur retirer cette faveur. Après tout demain encore promettait d'être épuisant. La marche dans le marais jusqu'à son point de rencontre serait pénible et épuisante. Elle avait besoin de repos pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et alors qu'apaisée la mercenaire se prélassait, dans l'une de ses poches, coincée entre deux cartes du paquet de jeu, Maru épuisée elle aussi par les larmes qu'elle avait versé, s' asseyait avec la grâce d'un cachalot.

Ramenant ses bras autour d'elle, la jeune femme peureuse observa désespérément une nouvelle fois sa prison avant de plonger sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle n'avait aucune issue de secours qu'elle pourrait utiliser ou créer. L'étrange pouvoir de sa ravisseuse, sûrement l'oeuvre d'un fruit du démon, la maintenait prise au piège et lui arrachait tout espoir de fuite.

Seule, et apeurée Maru eu tout le temps nécessaire pour repenser à sa situation.

\- Je vais mourir, souffla craintivement la rosée de nouveau confrontée à une dure réalité à accepter.

Elle n'avait guère avancé avec le chirurgien. Sa seule réelle avancée selon elle était d'avoir réussi à dormir avec le ténébreux. Mais bon! En tant que mascotte!  
Elle avait seulement gagné une place d'animal de compagnie aux yeux du chirurgien! Elle aboyait et lui mangeait dans la main !

Et pour cause, retournant la situation sous un autre angle ceci était voulu. Elle était entrée par la force dans l'univers du toubib, où selon l'idéal de ce dernier tous et toutes s'inclinaient devant lui. On gravitait autour de cette forte présence ou l'on disparaissait.

Il n'avait pas d'autres issues là aussi songea Maru, baissant les bras. Toute cette volonté qu'elle s'était découverte durant les derniers mois s'envolait. À bout, au pied du mur à quoi bon lutter pour une cause vouée à l'échec.

Résignée, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, puppy somnola puis ferma les yeux.  
Le lendemain, se réveillant bien après que le soleil se soit levé, Maru entendu de sa prison la voix de sa ravisseuse ainsi que deux nouvelles.

Ne voyant rien de là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme qui depuis longtemps paniquait dans le noir, vu avec soulagement un rayon de lumière l'atteindre.

Ouvrant la poche de son chemisier, la mercenaire y saisit son jeu de carte où les prisonniers étaient bien nombreux. Battant son jeu, tout en observant les têtes s'enchaînant, Eve s'arrêta à Maru et se munit de la carte de cette dernière qu'elle sépara du reste du paquet de jeu.

Soufflant sur le dessus du bout de papier plastifié, de son pouvoir la brune décolla sa prisonnière quittant enfin son format 2D pour retrouver le monde réel lui ayant tant manqué.

Mais, avisant des personnes l'entourant, Maru glapit de peur tout en sentant des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Sa kidnappeuse rejointe par deux grands gaillards en costume de manchot ne lui inspira rien de bon.

Tentant une percée entre les lignes ennemies, Maru fut agrippée par le poignet par l'un des hommes alors que le second s'entretenait avec la jeune femme.

Gesticulant, s'agitant tel un beau diable, Maru tenta de se soustraire de l'emprise de ses nouveaux ravisseurs ne lâchant point l'affaire. De sa main libre, elle tenta de griffer l'homme la retenant, se tordait dans tous les sens mais mise à part consommer ses forces inutilement elle ne fit rien de très productif.

À bout de souffle et de force devant cette montagne de muscle, Maru tomba à genoux dans l'eau boueuse du marais. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante alors que du coin de l'oeil elle guettait la transaction de ses ravisseurs.

Échangeant une mallette avec la chasseuse de prime, l'un des hommes serra la main d'Eve par politesse avant que cette dernière ne leur donne le dos.

\- Debout, ordonna alors l'un des deux grands gaillards à l'encontre de Maru.

Ne relevant point l'ordre, apeurée et blessée, la jeune femme hocha négativement la tête avant d'être tirée par le bras à la suite de ses nouveaux kidnappeurs.

Ces derniers pensèrent qu'au bout d'un moment la jeune femme se relèverait d'elle même, le traitement subit l'y contraignant, avant de bien vite déchanter. Peu encline à leur éviter un effort supplémentaire, Maru tremblante resta au sol.

Ne pouvant ainsi continuer à traîner pareil poids mort, l'un des hommes se décida à la porter. La soulevant avec facilité, il la cala sur l'une de ses épaules alors que son bras ceintura sa taille.  
Secouée de droite à gauche, Maru fermant ses poings sur le costard de l'un de ses nouveaux ravisseurs retint au mieux ses larmes.

Jamais chose ne lui fut plus ardue. Le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur sa vie lui glissait entre les doigts, pour se déposer entre les mains de ses inconnus.

* * *

Marchant dans les rues animées d'une nouvelle île, Jenny mains fourrées dans les poches de son short en jean avançait sans se soucier du tapage habituel de la ville. En même temps, ayant cohabiter longtemps avec les activités incessantes des ports quoi de plus normal pour cette ancienne marchande de faire abstraction du bruit l'entourant.

De plus, la mine grave, la jeune femme ne faisait que très peu cas de se qui l'entourait. Bien d'autre chose lui trottait dans la tête, comme sa relation bien complexe avec Eustass Kid. Il était le meurtrier de son équipage, enfin de son nouvel équipage et pourtant ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Jenny n'avait qu'un navire, mais l'équipage y embarquant changeait régulièrement, à l'exception de Stivy qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours embarqué avec elle. Mais tout de même, même si l'ancienne marchande n'était guère proche des hommes à qui le rouquin avait arraché la vie, ils étaient tous des êtres humains ayant placé leur confiance entre ses mains !

Jenny avait lamentablement échoué dans son devoir de capitaine, et désormais, sous l'étendard du rooky bravait les flots. Cette humiliation était déjà dès plus accablante, mais s'y additionnait autre chose.

Shootant dans une canette au sol, Jenny se maudit. Elle avait considérablement baissé sa garde envers ses ravisseurs, aux points que ces derniers la laissaient se balader comme bon lui semblait. Tous étaient persuadés qu'elle reviendrait à leur navire avant le moment fatidique du départ.  
Mais voilà... s'était après tout se qu'elle faisait depuis déjà quelques temps...S'était-elle réellement liée d'amitié avec ces cruels pirates ?

Refusant de l'admettre, Jenny serra des dents tout en se remémorant sa nuit précédente avec son...non, non, non, pas son capitaine ! Avec la brute épaisse lui servant de ravisseur, la carotte montée sur pieds nommée Kid ! Rien que penser au pirate emmenait un accès de colère chez la jeune femme.

Cette nuit torride avec ce pirate était la goutte de trop, faisant déborder le vase. Comment avait elle put se laisser faire, et accepter que cette tomate ne la touche ! Honteuse, et sentant le sang affluer à ses joues rougissantes, Jenny prit sa décision ! Ils la croyaient si docile ? Ils se méprenaient fortement sur son compte !

Lançant un regard en direction du port où était amarré le navire de son kidnappeur, Jenny détourna vivement la tête, et acheva sa balade. Sa promenade venait de virer en fuite, et se fut se qu'elle s'activa à faire.

Sortant les mains de ses poches, zieutant les alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucun pirate n'était dans les parages, et ainsi pourrait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, la jeune femme se faisant dès plus discrète se mit en quête, sérieusement, d'un moyen de s'enfuir.

Sortant de sa poche la petit bourse de berry lui appartenant, Jenny compta à la va vite la somme en sa possession. En déduisant le prix moyen d'une simple chambre d'hôtel, elle constata qu'elle avait le luxe de pouvoir s'en payer une. Si elle marchait quelques kilomètres vers une autre ville de l'île, elle pourrait bien semer Kid dont elle le savait, un simple appel de sa part pourrait l'empêcher de réduire à feu et à sang les lieux.

Oui, méditant son prochain plan, la jeune l'appréciait de plus en plus. Un mensonge aux oreilles du rouquin et sa fuite passerait crème. Une simple escapade sur l'île capitaine, mentirait-elle avec ce ton hautain et fière qu'elle prenait dès qu'elle s'adressait à lui...enfin,bravo ma grande hier tu as laissé tes grands airs de côté, lui souffla sa conscience à son plus grand agacement.

-La ferme, cracha pour elle-même Jenny alors que madame conscience toujours fortement présente s'adressa à elle.

Cette chère et aimée conscience, résidant tous en chacun. Si bien, que par moment, comme fou on prêtait attention et une oreille attentive à cette entité sortie des valeurs inculquées par ses pères. Un simple jeu d'esprit, pourtant si présent au point que par moment on aurait l'impression d'être deux.

« Tu sais que tu as tord de faire ça ».

Sourde face au mot de sa petite voix intérieure, Jenny poursuivit sa progression entre les habitants du village, tous pressés. Se faufilant entre eux, ne manquant jamais de chercher des yeux un Kidd pirate, Jenny arriva aux portes du village.

Là, sans hésitation elle s'aventura sur le sentier de terre se traçant devant elle.

« Fais marche arrière. Ecoute ce sombre pressentiment. »

Voix de la sagesse mon cul, s'emporta la brune tout en interpellant un paysan de passage. Là, se montrant polie et courtoise, l'ex-marchande demanda s'il était possible qu'elle fasse un bout de chemin avec l'homme précédemment mentionné. Hochant positivement la tête, le paysan pointa du pouce sa charrette pleine de blé.

Remerciant ce brave homme, Jenny lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de contourner la charrette, où à l'arrière elle se issa.

-Allez ! Nous partons petite dame !

Tapotant le flanc de son âne, le paysan se remit en route vers une autre ville, alors que Jenny s'allongeait sur le blé fraîchement coupé lui faisant office de matelas. La forêt traversée par le chemin de terre offrait une protection dès plus efficace contre le soleil à la brune. Seuls quelques rares rayons de soleil vinrent lui caresser la peau, de rare rayons parvenant à franchir le tapis de feuille aux branches des arbres.

Son moyen de transport agissant telle une berceuse, Jenny fut conduite chez Morphée.  
Lorsqu'enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux, la voix grave du paysan l'accueillit. Le soleil avait fortement décliné dans le ciel, alors qu'enfin ils atteignirent leur destination.

Se redressant, puis s'étirant, Jenny le teint frai et la mine reposée avisa des lieux. Les paysages boisés avaient laissé place aux maisons en brique, aux routes pavées et aux activités humaines. Sa sieste lui avait évité de longue heure de route, et descendant de son moyen de locomotion elle remercia une ultime fois l'homme l'ayant aidé.

Leurs routes se séparant ainsi, Jenny sortant de sa poche un mini escargot phone composa le numéro de son capitaine. Elle n'eut pas à beaucoup attendre pour qu'aigris et peu enclin à l'écouter, Kid ne décroche et la sermonne sans plus de cérémonie.

Les sanctions qu'énumérait Kid à Jenny pleuvaient, la plus part ayant un rapport avec le jolie petit cul de la brune qui ne faisait cas des remontrances du pirate.

Lorsqu'enfin le pirate cessa d'hurler, Jenny prit la parole :

-Désolée poil de carotte. Shopping, on m'a parlé d'une boutique intéressante. Jj'y suis allée. Je reviens demain soir, mentit la jeune femme.

Revenir ? Dans mes cauchemar oui. Laisse moi juste le temps de rejoindre la base marine et de me faire passer pour la victime que je suis, pensa en réalité Jenny qui s'arrêtant devant une auberge à l'aspect potable afficha un large sourire.

Avisant de l'escargot phone dans sa main reproduisait une mine colérique, Jenny s'apprêta à répondre lorsque soudainement agressée ce droit lui fut retiré. Sortie de derrière elle, une main tenant un mouchoir imbibé d'un quel qu'once liquide vint se plaquer sur son nez.

Se débattant telle une tigresse, au fur et à mesure, la voix de Kid devenant lointaine, Jenny se sentit emportée vers l'inconscience alors qu'elle lâchait au sol l'escargot. Ses muscles lui semblèrent lourds, et ses membres si engourdis.

Retombant mollement dans les bras d'une inconnue, l'ancienne marchande encore un peu consciente suivit des yeux une vielle femme s'approchant de son escargot phone.

Là, Anko car s'était bien elle se pencha pour ramasser l'animal. Du coin de l'œil, Pustule avisa de Lilith soutenant le corps de Jenny avant de ricaner.

-Eustass Kid, appelez moi Anko. Soyez donc un gentil garçon si vous voulez revoir cette jeune femme.


	19. Signature

_**Petit résumé:**_ _ **Enlevée par une femme ayant la curieuse faculté d'emprisonner ses victimes dans son jeu de carte, Maru se retrouve séparer des hearts puis donner aux hommes la recherchant! Pendant ce temps, Jenny ayant succombé au charme de Kidd se fait enlever par Jenny et Pustule!**_

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots: 2042_**

* * *

Les articles de presse jalonnaient la petite table basse d'une chambre d'hôtel médiocre. Une bouteille couchée au-dessus des journaux datants, une autre bouteille en main, Pustule du coin de l'œil suivait les mouvements, et les mimiques de sa partenaire Lilith observant par la fenêtre le hangar en ruine et rouillé du coin de la rue.

La plus jeune des femmes caressait du pouce un poignard, alors que subitement, elle laissa filtrer d'entre ses lèvres une injure. Cela lui arrivait par moments, lorsqu'un passant passait de trop prêt de leur lieu stratégique.

De son ouïe fine malgré l'âge, la vieille Anko captait sans mal les pas des clients de l'hôtel se faisant plus pressés lorsqu'ils passaient devant la porte de leur chambre. Il faut dire que l'odeur de charogne en décomposition était peu appréciable. Car en effet, de malheureux civils ayant découvert leur « surprise » avait fini dépecé par Lilith, leurs cadavres baignant dans leur sang contenu dans la baignoire de leur chambre depuis deux jours.

Revenant aux brochures de journaux, la vieille femme sourit au coin devant les articles traitant de la cruauté du chirurgien de la mort, sa façon d'opérer devant ses ennemis et le sadisme dont il faisait preuve. Avec Lilith, elle avait longtemps épluché ces documents à fin de copier le style du chirurgien, ne manquant pas d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des vies.

-T'es sûre que ton idée va marcher ?

Une bref pause s'imposa, temps de réflexion oblige. L'ancienne gérante d'un orphelinat revu leur plan, ses préparatifs également, avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

-Rien de mieux qu'un rooky pour en trouver un autre.

-Si tu le dis, toute façon massacrer cette fille m'a plu, décréta avec un sourire sadique l'ex marine qui retourna son attention vers le hangar qu'elles surveillaient à tour de rôle.

Pour sa part, ne se penchant pas plus sur les propos tenus par sa comparse, Anko repensa aux mallettes de billets lui étant passées sous le nez. Elle retrouverait cette gamine, se jura Pustule, avant d'adresser un coup d'œil à sa camarade, qui dans un futur proche se montrerait gênante.

Anko était loin d'ignorer les motivations de la mauve, ne souhaitant qu'une vengeance pure et simple avec son ancienne pensionnaire. Et sans doute, au vu du phénomène, tout cela se finirait en un bain de sang, alors qu'il était hors de question de la laisser prendre la vie de Maru, songea Anko. Mais sans nul doute la scientifique ne démordrait pas de ses plans, et donc, devrait être dans un futur plus ou moins proche être éliminé.

-Vieille peau ! Y a enfin du mouvement ! Nos invités sont enfin là, s'enthousiasma la mauve.

Et tout aussi ravie par la nouvelle, Anko eut vite fait de quitter la chaise qu'elle monopolisait pour rejoindre à la fenêtre l'ex-marine. Là, bras croisés, elle observa les kid pirates suivre à la lettre les indications qu'elles avaient données.

En tête de file, leur capitaine d'un pas pressé ne prit pas de pincette. Retrouver sa nakama était selon cap'taine urgent, et sous les soupires de Killer, Kid explosa littéralement la porte coulissante du hangar.

-Allez, mène nous à Trafalgar Law, souffla pour elle-même Lilith contenant bien mal son impatience.

La scène était horrible. A l'entrée du hangar, Eustass impassible observait les lieux avec froideur, affrontant la vision d'horreur que lui offrait la vue du cadavre de Jenny. Allongée sur une table métallique, la jeune femme littéralement ouverte du thorax jusqu'au ventre était attachée aux bords de la table, et ballonnée.

Le bandeau couvrant ses yeux était encore humide par les larmes qu'elle eut versées. Une odeur titilla les narines de Eustass s'approchant du corps. Une odeur qu'il connaissait très bien. Celle du sang. Accoutumé à pareils effluves, il ne s'expliqua pas le nœud se formant pourtant dans sa gorge, le point comprimant son estomac, et ses yeux lui piquant.

Une table à roulettes était encore présente prêt du cadavre, contenant tous les outils chirurgicaux ayant été utilisés pour explorer l'intérieur de Jenny. Serrant les poings, un rire sombre et glaçant emporta le rouquin rejoint par son second, qui derrière son casque analysait cette scène.

-Les entailles sont nettes et précises. Le travail est soigné.

-Jenny, petite garce, pourquoi tu as été faible, déclara le rouquin tout en se penchant au dessus du corps froid et inerte. T'étais plus souple y a quelques heures, quand je te défonçais, tu sais ?

Aucune réponse, mais quoi de plus normal. Et pourtant l'absence de parole, aussi sanglante et odieuses quelles étaient, inspira une colère sans borne au rouquin qui d'un coup de pieds chavira la table métallique sur le côté, renversant le corps de sa nakama au sol.

Grinçant des dents, alors que Killer peu surpris parti en quête d'indice, Kid contourna la table et s'accroupit prêt du corps. Il souleva la tête de la brune à sa hauteur, dont les muscles ne la retenant plus, bascula en arrière.

La garce ! Horripilante même dans la mort, pensa enragé le pirate qui de sa seconde main tint fermement, durement, le menton de la jeune femme, tournant sa tête de son côté.

-T'étais de mon équipage Jenny. Le mien, où la loi du plus fort règne. Tu comprends ? Y a que des hommes et femmes fortes qui y entrent. Toi, t'es robuste, t'avais quoi en tête pour être si distraite ? Pour te faire prendre ainsi ? Hein ! Réponds à ton capitaine sale garce ! T'as pas honte ?

La questionnant, Kid se redressa le regard plus froid que jamais alors qu'il lâcha le corps retrouvant le sol poussiéreux des lieux, mêlant son sang à la crasse. Ô, cette vision de faiblesse secoua d'un frisson le corps masculin.

Hochant négativement la tête, souriant de manière carnassière, Kidd shoota dans le corps inerte au dessous de lui.

-Je répète ma question. T'as pas honte Jenny ?!

Tout en lui demandant une nouvelle fois cela, sans hésitation le rouquin abattu sa sentence à la brune. Il écrasa sous son poids, sous son pied, le cadavre sous lui. Multipliant les coups sur sa colonne, la pression devenant toujours plus forte, les os craquèrent jusqu'à se briser, emplissant de ces sons sinistres la pièce jusqu'il y a peu portante du silence qu'emmenait la mort.

-T'as porté mes couleurs idiote ! Les Kid's pirates sont forts. T'as honte, avoue. Tu as trahit ton équipage, tu n'étais pas digne de brandir une arme en mon nom. Tu m'énerves, tu m'as toujours énervé.

Les mots, les critiques fusèrent de la bouche de capitaine Kidd, alors qu'étouffé par le corps moue sous lui, le bruit des coups se perdu contre le sac de frappe recevant chaque assaut. S'attaquant plus haut, le rouquin fit pression sur le crâne de la belle, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'explose. Il lui avait écrasé la cervelle en rigolant.

Et alors que passant un ultime savon à Jenny, Kid se défoulait, plus loin de toute cette violence, Killer en quête d'indice trouva un bout de tissu blanc, où trônait l'emblème des heart pirate. Fronçant les sourcils, le massacreur ramassa le bout de tissu, qu'il étudia d'un œil critique avant de rebrousser son chemin jusqu'à Kid.

L'interrompant, jetant un coup d'œil tout de même au cadavre en bien piteuse état, bien pire que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, Killer donna à son capitaine le seul indice trouvé.

-S'est trop facile, intervint Killer, une mise en scène ?

-J'en sais rien et m'en fous. Mais puisque le chirurgien de la mort semble rattaché à l'affaire, agissons. Je viens de faire mon deuil de toute manière, surenchérit Kid tout en appelant deux de ses nakama , embarquez le corps. Nous allons l'enterrer, allons enterrer notre compagnon. Killer, je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu suis de prêt le chemin de nos adversaires. Retrouve la trace de Trafalgar.

Hochant la tête, le massacreur ne pipa mot. Son capitaine mettait une fois de plus ses conseils avisés de côté, se fiant à la simple présence de l'emblème de cet adversaire en ces lieux. Mais qu'importe. De toute manière leur nakama devait être vengée, et le seul moyen que connaît le capitaine pour, la manière forte, échanger des coups de poing jusqu'à mort s'en suive pour son adversaire.

Ne pouvant rien ajouter de plus, alors que deux de leurs compagnons enroulèrent le corps de Jenny dans un drap, le blond suivit son capitaine à l'extérieur. De nouveau, de dos, il eut la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il aurait volontiers suivit son instinct, et chercher qui pouvait bien ainsi l'observer, malheureusement les ordres de Kid passèrent en priorités, le forçant à abandonner ses premières impressions. Suivant la volonté du rouquin, il appela ses contacts. Anko avait raison, rien de mieux qu'un rooky pour en trouver un autre.

Du côté des hearts pirates,ils maudirent leur refuge comme ils le faisaient rarement. La mer déchaînée avait considérablement ralentit leur avancé. Même, emmené par des courant, un morceau bois provenant d'une quel qu'once épave avait endommagé un moteur du Polar tang.

Enfin, après bien un trajet leur semblant tenir de l'éternité, les pirates atteignirent une île, où traversant un canal donnant à l'océan, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une mangroove dense. Shachi sur le pont du navire abaissa sa fermeture éclaire, avant de s'éventer de sa main. Tirant sur son col pour sa part, Penguin dit tout haut se que tous pensaient.

-Putain, c'est une fournaise ici.

-En plus, tout est humide. Climat de merde, ajouta Moe tout en se claquant subitement et violement la nuque, saleté de moustique.

Et plus loin des plaintes de l'équipage, le capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law s'était adossé au mur de son navire. Il ne pipait pas un mot, se contentant de garder le silence, alors que son regard était dissimulé sous son chapeau.

Il lui tardait de retrouver sa nakama. Il avait été incapable de la protéger, alors sue Maru par des péripéties, était devenue un membre de son équipage. Cette situation précaire était tout bonnement inadmissible, autant sa propre faiblesse que celle dont avait fait preuve Maru. Un entraînement plus corsé devait dans les plus bref délai être appliquer à ce stupide bonbon sur patte, songea le chirurgien, alors que devant lui, au milieu des arbres sur le chemin qu'il suivait une porte lui barra la route.

Haussant un sourcil, Law s'approcha de la rambarde et fronça les sourcils lorsque des rives des hommes armés sortirent de derrière la végétation et bandèrent les cordes de leurs arcs, les visant clairement.

-Un guette à pan ? Serons-nous attendons, murmura sombrement le chirurgien de la mort dégainant Kikoku alors qu'un sourire au coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres masculines.

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Maru encadrée par ses deux nouveaux ravisseurs, ces hommes en noirs, élégamment vêtus. Une larme ne reflétant pourtant ni peur, douleur ou encore tristesse. Pourquoi pleurer ? Pourquoi avoir à se battre pour un avenir lui étant dérobé par des forces lui étant supérieurs.

Un sourire suivit la larme, un sourire suivant la pensée des hearts pirates, mais également de Stivy et également de Lily et Steff. Seuls ces personnes avaient donné un sens à son existence, seuls ces personnes avaient réussit à faire son monde tourner.  
Et pourtant, Puppy était également le maillon d'une autre chaîne. Une pièce manquante jetée et oubliée. De part et d'autre d'elle, les deux grands gaillards restèrent fermés face à son désespoir, chacun au devant des battant d'une porte.

-Souriez.

-Il est temps mademoiselle, t'affronter votre passé.

Poser un avis sur la question était déjà à des lieux de Maru qui reniflant un bon coup, relevant la tête affronta pétrifiée cet instant fatidique. Les deux battants poussés par les deux hommes s'ouvrirent simultanément, lentement, doucement, sur...

* * *

 _ **Qui l'aurait cru?! Je suis encore en vie lol! Bon désolée de cette longue attente T.T Le prochain chap? Heu...on en reparle un jour...**_


	20. Géniteur cupide

_**Nombre de mots: 2473**_

* * *

Affronter son passé. La nouvelle fusa vers le centre de traitement de donnée de Maru, son pois chiche lui servant occasionnellement de cerveau. Poussée dans le dos par l'un des colosses l'encadrant, la rose manqua de trébucher, mais heureusement, malgré une coordination lui faisant défaut, elle évita une chute. Tout en traînant des pieds, elle avança dans la pièce.

Loin d'être totalement dépaysée, le bruit des vague se brisant sur la coque du navire de la marine l'apaisa, lui rappelait son nouvel havre de paix, son refuge en ce monde : le Polar Tang.

Les souvenirs du submersible lui revinrent, les moments passés dedans, tout comme la sensation apaisante qu'elle avait ressentit en son sein au fil du temps. Le polar Tang était devenu un cocon protecteur, où la jeune avait réussit à évoluer, et progresser.

Le bâtiment naval tanguait doucement, bercé par les ordres fusant sur le pont. Le décor ressemblait à son « chez elle », tout lui inspirait l'équipage du heart, seul défaut néanmoins, le commandant de ce vaisseau. Assit derrière un bureau, mains jointes, un marine occupant à ne pas douter le poste de capitaine observait la jeune fille. Il était assez petit, ses cheveux étaient mauves et son nez plus noir que du charbon. Un élément contrastant avec son teint cadavérique.

Et pourtant, bien que peu impressionnant, Maru ressentit cette angoisse croissante en elle la saisir. Si bien qu'elle se tut. Anxieuse, elle n'osa pas prononcer un mot, et fixait le visage du marine lui faisant face, dont le sourire ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

L'homme jusqu'alors confortablement installé derrière son bureau se redressa et mangea la distance le séparant de Strawberry. Pourquoi ?! Comment ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Les réponses échappaient à Maru, qui déglutit difficilement alors que l'atteignant, malheureusement, le marine observa la frêle jeune femme qu'elle était. La tension était palpable, Maru ne savait comment réagir devant cet homme, quand brusquement une information capitale finit par atteindre ses trois neurones, aux connexions endommagées par sa bêtise légendaire.

Maru prit difficilement conscience que depuis peu sa tête était mise en vente sur le marché mondial. Elle était une criminelle, ayant rejoint la catégorie pirate. La rose évoluait sous l'étendard noir d'une supernovea. Le gouvernement mondial n'était plus synonyme de sécurité depuis lors, bien que, repensant à sa charmante rencontre avec Lillith, membre d'un CP, elle en venait à se demander si la marine oeuvrait réellement pour la sécurité des citoyens.

Enfin, ce n'était point le moment propice pour s'interroger sur de tels points, l'instant ne prêtait pas à remettre en question l'utilité de la marine. Surtout sur l'un des navires de cette dernière, devant le capitaine Spandam qui de son index, releva le montant de la heart déglutissant et fermant instinctivement les yeux par peur.

-Ton nom.

-Maru.

Instinctivement, la bouche de la rose avait devancé son esprit et délivré l'information. Mais bon, fallait-il encore que cet esprit est un jour existé…(l'auteur vous avoue nourrir pas mal de doute dessus)…

Information reçue, le mauve leva les yeux vers la porte et ordonna à ses deux officiers d'entrer. Chose faite, il alla droit au but, leur demandant si la jeune femme ramenée était bien la bonne réclamée. Sans équivaut, les deux grands gaillards affirmèrent qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de leur proie.

Satisfait, pleinement et ne se souciant pas du bien-être de Maru, le marine entraîna cette dernière à sa suite, tirant par la manche de son haut cette dernière, la contraignant à le suivre hors de la pièce. Dans les couloirs de son bâtiment naval, il la traîna ainsi jusqu'à une chambre dès plus simple, sans fantaisie. De là, le capitaine exposa les faits à la rose, lui réveillant quel rôle avait-il jouer dans son existence, et pourquoi tous ces malheurs lui arrivait-il.

En quête perpétuelle de reconnaissance et de pouvoir, Spandam avait tout fait pour s'attirer les grâces du gouvernement, depuis des années. Et connaissant le personnage, vous vous doutez fort bien comment tous ses plans se soldèrent par des échecs, sauf encore un unique, qu'il mijotait depuis près de dix-sept longues années.

-Jamais n'oublierais ma rencontre avec cette femme. Elle m'a promis qu'en échange de ta vie, celle de mon premier enfant, elle m'accorderait un voeux. Merci donc Maru. Reste une gentille fille comme tu le fus durant seize ans.

Suite à cela, Spandam gloussant délaissa Maru. L'impression de suffoquer saisit la rose, alors que flageolante sur ses jambes, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir debout. Si bien qu'elle finit belle et bien par rejoindre le lit de la pièce.

Tombant à genoux elle s'appuya au lit, alors que bras croisés, sa tête rejoint le creux formé par ces derniers. La jeune fille peinait à croire se qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était née de pareil clown ?! …et en fin de compte, ceci expliquait bien des choses, le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Et pour la meilleure des idiotes, rien de mieux que le meilleur bras cassé de la marine pour père. Après tout, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats. Elle ne valait pas moins que cette ordure.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, alors qu'un mal-être que Maru avait longtemps refoulé remonta. Son abandon, un sujet longtemps resté sensible, qu'elle avait sut fermer à clé dans son cœur, venait de lui sauter au visage. Repensant à toutes ses années passées dans cet orphelinat, les souvenirs de ses deux amies remontèrent ainsi que la douleur de ne pas avoir entendu le son de leurs voix depuis déjà des mois. Morte d'inquiétudes, Maru resta prostrée dans cette chambre.

Plus loin sur la même île, les hearts pirates venaient enfin à bout de leurs ennemis. En saisissant un par le col de son tee-shirt, le chirurgien de la mort fronça les sourcils. Il plongea sa main dans la pochette du chemisier du jeune homme blessé, qu'il relâcha sans remord sur le sol.

Sans prêter une oreille au gémissent de douleur de son adversaire, les yeux cendrés se posèrent sur le bout de carte plastifiée qu'il avait aperçut et grinça des dents lorsque ses doutes s'avérèrent exactes. Se tournant vers son équipage, il demanda à tous de garder un œil sur ces mercenaires étant en réalité des marines, comme le prouvait cette carte d'identification d'un soldat.

-Faites attention. Quant à vous, déclara le pirate tout en s'accroupissant devant son adversaire, monsieur le colonel il serait bien plus sage de se montrer coopératif. Comment avez-vous put prévoir notre arrivée ? Ce guette à pan ?

-J…je ne dirai rien ordure !

Ces doux mots, Law les avait déjà tant entendu. Et pourtant ils arrivaient encore à lui extirper un rictus sadique rien qu'en songeant à la torture qu'il pourrait bientôt infliger. Enfin, à son plus grand déplaisir, la situation ne prêtait pas à prendre son temps. L'urgence était de récupérer leur nakama. Si bien qu'agrippant le marine par le col, se relevant tout en entraînant ce dernier, le rooky promit au colonel dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, que tout irait bien vite.

Se détourant, ne prêtant guère attention à l'asticot s'agitant au bout de son bras, Law se fiant à son instinct se décala d'un bon vers la droite, évitant ainsi une tige de fer ayant manqué de peu de l'embrocher. Son regard assassin, plus que jamais, montrait sans peine son agacement. Mine sombre, par-dessus son épaule le chirurgien chercha à identifier son agresseur alors que non loin de lui, la lame de substitution ayant cherché à l'atteindre vibrait.

Surpris, Law se retourna d'un bloque et confia à Bepo la tâche importante de surveiller le colonel. Mains dans les poches, un sourcil levé, le chirurgien vu avec surprise son concurrent approcher. Eustass Kid, en personne, un jeune pirate tout comme lui dont la prime ne cessait d'augmenter semaines après semaines.

Il était connu pour ses carnages, et son sans pitié face à ses ennemis, tout comme pour de malheureux civils innocents. Tout se que Law savait de cet homme, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, provenait d'articles de journaux qu'il avait épluché et traitant de ses potentiels futurs ennemis.

Voir donc ce pirate tout aussi prometteur que lui chercher querelle avec sa personne était donc de bien mauvaise augure. Pourtant, sans se dépêtre de ses airs nonchalants, le chirurgien garda son calme alors qu'il ne perdu pas de temps à questionner le rouquin, désireux de connaître ses motivations le poussant à l'attaquer. Souriant de manière carnassière, Kidd agita le bout de tissue comportant le logo des hearts sous le nez de Law.

-Je te renvoie la pareille Trafalgar Law.

N'ayant guère le temps de poursuivre plus son interrogatoire, le chirurgien de la mort évita de nouveau la tige de fer contrôlée par ses ennemis, la magnant à longue distance, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde à quoi faisait référence le jeune homme.

Sortant Kikoku de son fourreau, Law para l'arme de son adversaire et invoqua une room. D'un shambel, le pirate échangea sa place avec un membre de l'équipage du rouquin, et se retrouva dans le dos de Kid. Kikoku fendu l'air, rapide, dans la direction du rival. Hors le massacreur défendu les arrières de son capitaine, tout comme le reste de l'équipage encerclant et pointant leurs armes sur leur ennemi.

Il en fut aussi de même avec les hearts accourant pour venir en aide à leur si précieux capitaine. Aux coudes à coudes, les deux équipages observèrent, anxieux, leurs leader se jaugeant du regard. Avisant de plus prêt du bout de tissue en possession du roux, Law fronça les sourcils.

-Où as-tu eu cela ?

-Joue les ignorant, vas-y, gloussa sombrement Eustass, tu m'as volé mon nouveau jouet l'infirmière.

Le surnom que lui donna à cet instant le pirate resta au travers de la gorge de Law, qui pourtant mit cela de côté, du moins pour le moment, songeant qu'il aurait un beau jour tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ravaler ses paroles au pirate.

-S'est à dire ?

-La jolie brune, Jenny.

-Jenny ? répéta atterré Stivy, non loin, dont les oreilles comme tous écoutèrent avec attention la conversation des deux capitaines.

A cet instant, le cœur du brun s'affola alors que son regard soucieux et inquiet se posa sur le rouquin partant dans un fou rire sans pareil, tout en apportant maints détails sur cette Jenny, cette garce n'ayant pas dû se montrer si faible et perdre la vie. Ancienne marchande, venant d'un équipage qu'il avait décimé, forte tête, bien roulée, une description bien trop proche de sa sœur aux yeux de Stivy.

La mention d'une tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche fut la goûte de trop, celle faisant déborder le vase et qui fit comprendre, avec horreur, à l'ex-marchand que le cadavre dont parlait depuis dix minute le pirate, s'attardant sur ses talents au pieu, était belle et bien sa grande sœur.

La réalité frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme qui ne s'attendant point à pareille révélation se ferma telle une huître, restant sourd aux marques de soutiens de ses nakamas. Quant au capitaine des hearts, malgré se retournant de situation, il ne trouva point le temps à se livrer à plus de parole vaines avec son adversaire.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, avança le chirurgien.

-Joue pas au con Trafalgar. Crève !

Et voilà, Deux de Neurones relançait les hostilités envers les hearts, dont le capitaine n'avait plus d'autre solution que se combattre. En même temps, avec Kid aussi impulsif tout était joué d'avance, un conflit devait éclater. Si bien, que ne pouvant perdre autant de temps futilement, le chirurgien congédia trois de ses hommes du champ de bataille et leur donna la lourde tâche de soustraire des informations au colonel qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Obéissant, Owen accompagné de Moe et Stivy, n'étant pour le dernier tout simplement pas en état de livrer bataille, s'éloignèrent dans un coin tranquille. Attachant à un arbre le marine, se fit Owen, un homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux lisses et plaqués, qui mena l'interrogatoire, son sadisme et ses compétences approchant aux plus prêt de celles de Law.

A peine une demi-heure suffit à tirer les vers du nez au colonel, avouant que se fut sous les ordres de Spandam que son unité et lui, les avaient attendu.

-Commet pouviez-vous connaître notre position ?

-Me faites pas de mal ! S'est une femme ! Une mercenaire contrôlant des cartes qui nous l'a dit ! Elle a placé l'une de ses cartes sur la coque de votre navire et vous suit depuis. Libérez-moi maintenant !

Se redressant, jusqu'alors accroupis, Owen sérieux fit signe à ses nakama qu'il était grand temps de retrouver leurs compagnons et d'informer au plus vite le capitaine au sujet de la dernière information collectée. Après tout, si effectivement ce marine disait vrai, leur amie pouvait à ce moment même être en grand danger, voir torturée par les mouettes.

Abandonnant donc l'officier de le marine, après tout ce dernier serait bien un jour trouvé par un passant, les trois heart revinrent sur leur pas, loin de se douter que leur interrogatoire avait était sous écoute.

En effet, à quelques mètres de là, suivant leur discussion de prêt à l'aide d'un gadget fort utile, Lilith et Anko s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ravie d'en apprendre plus. Récupérant sa souris télécommandée munie d'un micro, jusqu'alors dissimulé prêt du colonel, Lilith se redressa et sourit au coin.

Moins positive sur la situation, apportant son lot de pessimisme, Anko ramena la jeune femme sur la terre ferme la questionnant ouvertement sur se qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer.

-« Dette », une mercenaire travaillant en étroite collaboration avec la marine. Je la connais, elle a dû livrer la petite à la marine.

-On doit la retrouver, intervint Anko faisant rapidement la déduction correcte que si la mercenaire avait réussit sa mission, c'est-à-dire livrer Maru, il ne faisait aucune doute qu'elle avait empoché l'argent de la récompense tant convoitée.

-Pas la peine. J'ai déjà eu recours à ses services. Tendons lui un piège, décréta Lilith sortant sans plus attendre un escargot phone de sa poche, pressée de pouvoir enfin obtenir un nouveau face à face avec le bonbon sur patte.

* * *

 _ **Je déteste ce chapitre malheureusement T.T Navré, rien de vraiment intéressant. La suite sera mieux, je travail sur un passage bien mieux ^^. Rendez-vous entre ce week-end et mercredi 24.**_


	21. Aucune justice !

**_Nombre de mots: 2077_**

* * *

 _Merci à_ ** _Cora-Hearts_** _pour sa review, toujours un plaisir de lire tes pensées sur mes chapitres._

* * *

Le combat était ardu et serré. S'affrontant à armes égale, le chirurgien de la mort tenait tête à Cap'tain Kid aussi féroce et puissant que le relataient les articles traitant de l'agressivité sanguinaire du grand roux. Les coups pleuvaient aux portes d'une petite ville s'interrogeant, et angoissant, sur les causes de pareils conflits. La peur naquit bien vite chez chaque habitant qui se cloisonnèrent dans leurs petites maisons bordant l'allée principale du petit village vivant de la pêche.

Echangeant une fois de plus sa place avec un ennemi, Law parvint de nouveau à abattre indirectement un pirate ennemi en l'envoyant rencontrer les armes en fer contrôlées par le capitaine rival. Tué par son propre leader, ironique.

Sanguinaire et irréfléchis. Il n'avait pas d'autres qualificatifs plus adéquats pour décrire Eustass. Hors, l'impulsivité du rouquin allait dans le sens du chirurgien, y profitant savamment. Au contraire calme et pondéré, Law se servait de l'impulsivité de son adversaire pour renverser la tendance, et mener le combat.

Enfin, l'attaquant par sa gauche, alors que son second se chargeait d'occuper son attention, Law pensa tenir pour de bon la victoire de cette confrontation grâce à cette ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Killer qui s'interposa entre les deux capitaines, barrant Kikoku de ses faux.

Lâchant une injure entre ses dents, Law grinça des dents alors que l'ours polaire s'occupant de maintenir l'attention du rouquin fut envoyer dans le décor par ce dernier.

-Bepo !

Profitant de l'écart d'attention du chirurgien, le massacreur tenta de percer la défense solide du médecin, qui ne flancha pas pour autant et reprit le dessus, avant de se défaire de cet ennemi. Une fois de plus, de nouveau Kid et Law se firent face, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le moindre centimètre carré terrain à l'adversaire.

Se fut le retour des trois hearts chargés d'interroger le marine qui fit prendre une décision au chirurgien. Grinçant des dents, comprenant que la ravisseuse de Maru était directement liée à la marine, Law sonna une retraite stratégique pour ses hommes. Hors, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Kid s'apprêta à retenir le pirate. A bon entendeur se jura le roux, le sang du meurtrier présumé de Jenny coulerait sur ses mains.

Cependant, d'un shambels le chirurgien de la mort digérant difficilement de m'être ainsi fin à son affrontement, se soustrait lui et ses hommes du champs de bataille. Pourtant, dieu seul sait comment sa curiosité était titillée, et réclamait des réponses. Pourquoi ce petit nouveau, tel que lui, cherchait querelle avec sa personne !

Malheureusement, pour le moment anxieux, Law observa son ennemi ragé alors qu'il était encore dans les parages avec son équipage ne pipant mot.

Grinçant des dents, il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Si Kid s'aventurait dans les rues du villages qu'il avait rejoint, lui et ses hommes seraient débusqués. Hors, n'y croyant pas, cette chance du diable, une troupe de marine passa par là. Certes, elle ne fit pas le poids face au rouquin, mais les renforts affluèrent constamment, permettant au chirurgien d'amorcer les recherches de sa nakama tandis que l'autre équipage ainsi que les marines se querellaient. Ses hommes obéirent et se déployèrent bien vite.

Enfin, tous sauf Stivy resté adossé à un pan de mur, le regard dans les vagues. S'approchant donc, soucieux du bien être de ses hommes, Law ne pouvait point ignorer la détresse suintante de l'une de ses dernières recrues. Law peu tactile, sauf lorsqu'il en était contraint, posa une main sur l'épaule de son nakama.

Attirant ainsi son attention sur sa personne, Stivy hagard et bien chamboulé par l'annonce du décès de sa sœur, rencontra les pupilles cendrées de son capitaine se montrant réconfortant :

-Un jour, nous dévoilerons la vérité et saurons se qui est arrivé à ta sœur. L'ennemi d'un nakama est celui de tout l'équipe. Mais pour l'heure, si tu ne veux pas pleurer le chiot de plus, reprends toi.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Stivy refoula sa profonde tristesse devant la sagesse des paroles de son supérieur. Manquer de se ressaisir pourrait bien être fatale à Maru, et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ravalant donc ses larmes le temps des recherches, attendant le retour de sa petite protégée pour s'effondrer, Stivy hocha positivement la tête et s'enquit :

-Vous vous en êtes attaché capitaine ?

Gardant le silence, Law se contentant d'un sourire au coin dont lui seul avait le secret, rabaissa son bonnet sur son regard, le cachant ainsi par la même occasion. Partant lui aussi en quête d'informations, sachant que l'équipage ennemi pouvait se pointer de nouveau à tout moment, Law ne se fit guère patient.

Au premier villageois débusqué, il pointa Kikoku sous la gorge de ce dernier qui se montra très loquace. Apprenant ainsi que cette île était dépourvue de base marine, le chirurgien de la mort fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'un navire de cette dernière mouillait tout de même depuis un certain temps au port de l'île.

Prenant ceci comme unique piste fiable, ne voyant pour le moment pas d'autre lieux où aurait put être emmenée Maru, Law décida de regagner au plus vite leur sous-marin et de contourner l'île pour atteindre le port du village le plus développé.

Le soleil déclinait déjà sur l'horizon, et voyant ceci comme une aubaine, le ténébreux se décida de se servir de la nuit tombante pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il pourrait ainsi bien plus facilement prendre par surprise la marine, à qui il comptait bien arracher Maru. Sur ses réflexions, Law donna les commandes à son second, lui confiant la tâche de diriger l'quipage, préférant se reposer un peu avant le début des hostilités.

User autant de sa room durant la journée l'avait considérablement épuisé, et Law se doutait que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs seraient indispensables dans un futur proche.

* * *

Plus loin sur la même île, dans un parc fermé depuis quelques minutes, la mercenaire répondant au faux nom de Bang patientait, prêt d'un arbre sur lequel elle était adossée, attendant l'arrivée de sa future cliente.

Un arbre reconnaissable entre tous, le plus vieux et imposant des chênes des lieux. Elle avait elle-même convenu de ce point de rendez vous avec l'ancienne marine avec qui elle avait déjà à maintes reprise travaillé main dans la main. Et tout en pensant à ce fauve en liberté, Bang vu ce dernier se démarquer de la pénombre, marchant calmement dans sa direction sans que son sourire ne la quitte.

Lilith ayant contacté dans la journée la jeune femme apparut sur le chemin de terre qu'elle suivait jusqu'alors, avant de brusquement changer de direction, se tournant vers sa grande collaboratrice, élevée sur une petite colline verdoyante où trônait l'imposant chêne.

-Coïncidence bien étrange. Tu te trouves sur cette île, alors que tu as besoin de mes service, fit remarqué la mercenaire tendue tel un arc.

Souriant au coin, Lilith dégagea de la manche de son chemisier une dague allant directement dans la direction du cou de la mercenaire, qui fort heureusement, pourvue de bon réflexe saisit par le poignet Lilith.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, gloussa la scientifique sans se dépêtre de la prise de la brune fronçant les sourcils, tu es tombée dans notre piège comme une débutante.

Notre ?! Le pluriel mit la puce à l'oreille à la ravisseuse de Maru, qui tenta de s'éloigner au plus vite. Chose veine, il était déjà bien trop tard, comprit Bang lorsqu'elle reconnu dans son dos le cliquetis familier d'une arme.

Sa curiosité l'emportant, la brune osa malgré sa situation précaire regarder par-dessus son épaule l'alliée de Lilith, n'étant qu'autre qu'une vielle femme ridée, et pointant dans son dos le canon d'un pistolet.

Se sentant prise au piège, ne s'attendant guère à se qu'un jour Lilith ne fasse équipe avec qui que se soit, ceci étant loin des habitudes de cette folle, la brune baissa les yeux, résignée, et préféra tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver sa peau. Bien qu'elle doutait y parvenir, son instinct le lui hurlait.

Se fut dons sans une once d'hésitation que Bang alla droit au but, et questionna la mauve lui faisant face, lui demandant ouvertement ses intentions la concernant.

Hors, sur un pied d'égalité avec Anko, cette dernière ne manqua pas d'intervenir et une dispute éclata entre les deux femmes poursuivant Maru, chacune ayant des objectifs divergeant. Se fut finalement Lilith qui emporta cette manche et put apprendre en bonne première les données l'intéressant, voir l'obsédant depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Selon ses informations, la mercenaire confia que la gamine se trouvait à ne pas douter sur le navire de la marine au port de la ville Dospyne. L'information en tête, promettant de ne pas l'épargner si il s'avérait qu'elle lui avait mentit, Lilth sourit satisfaite et fit signe à Anko. Il était grand temps de se tirer. Hors loin de baisser son arme, Pustule réclama à son tour l'argent ayant été sans doute remis pour la capture de son ancienne pensionnaire.

-Elle l'a sur elle. Pas du genre à laisser son butin, confia dans un soupire la scientifique alors que son acolyte s'empressa de fouiller la mercenaire gardant bouche close. Souriant satisfaite, trouvant effectivement sous le manteau de Bang des liasses de billets, Pustule appuya sur la détente de son arme.

Malheureusement, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, loin de son contenter de projeter une balle, le révolver explosa dans sa main. Ne mourrant pas de cette détonation, la mercenaire se retrouva néanmoins poussée en avant, lui faisant ainsi rencontrer la lame de Lilith, lui promettant une fin douloureusement alors que l'arme s'enfonça dans la gorge de sa victime, tel un couteau dans du beurre.

Se débarrassant sur le côté du corps agonisant et reposant sur elle, sans y prêter un regard, Lilith se mit à rire alors qu'appuyée au chêne, tout en tenant se qui restait de sa main, Anko adressa un regard mauvais à son acolyte retournant enfin sa veste.

-Comme si j'allais laisser une arme opérationnelle dans tes mains. Tu es presque autant dangereuse que moi la vielle.

-Presque ? Bravo gamine, complimenta Pustule tout en baissant les yeux, alors qu'approchant son arme blanche de la vielle femme Lilith s'apprêta à entraîner sans scrupule son ancienne alliée aux portes de la mort, malheureusement pour toi, j'ai deux coups d'avances.

Quoi ?! Comment ? Saisissant bien trop tard l'importance des paroles prononcées par Anko, Lilith remarqua que bien soudainement, sa vue se brouillait sans explication, si bien qu'elle manqua de peu de faucher la vie d'Anko gloussant. Son arme alla se planter dans le tronc de l'arbre.

-Il t'en restait pas mal à apprendre gamine. Mais visiblement tu n'as plus le temps pour, mon poison agit enfin. Bonne nuit fillette, finit par dire la vielle femme extirpant de ses bottes de pluie un petit canif à l'aide de sa main encore valide. Un sourire de démon étira les lèvres de la vielle femme, ses joues tombantes et fripées remontèrent alors qu'avec une délectation, qu'elle ne cachait guère, la vielle femme logea à maintes reprise sa lame dans l'abdomen, par moment la poitrine, de la mauve. Le sang chaud de sa victime coulait à flot, tâchant l'agresseuse autant que le sol. Pas moins d'une trentaine de coup, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se relève pas. Tremblante de joie, repoussant le cadavre, Pustule sourit.

Et en t'en que grande gagnante du jour, elle s'accroupit auprès de la mercenaire qu'elle dépouilla de tout argent, remplissant un sac qu'elle avait emmené. Dans la nuit noire, emportant le secret de ses crimes, la vielle femme disparut dans la nature et finit par couler des jours paisibles, loin, très loin d'orphelinat loin de mômes. Non, cocotiers et transats aux bords d'une piscine furent son quotidien jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Hey! Nouveau chapitre! Bonne rentrée à ceux reprenant les cours au passage! U.U Alors...les deux pestes ...alala, aucune justice dans ce monde?! Vous ne trouvez pas? Law va t'il sauver Maru?

La suite arrivera dans 3/4 semaines. Pourquoi? Il reste 3 chapitres à cette fiction, et peut-être un épilogue. Il me faut le temps d'écrire tout ceci, et je n'ai pas envie pour la fin de vous imposer des publications trop espacées! Allez à la prochaine!


	22. Fragile

**Nombre de mots: 2170**

* * *

Les moteurs ronronnaient doucement, la mécanique bien huilée du sous-marin propageait sa vibration en salle des machines, où malgré l'heure tardive trois mécaniciens s'afféraient. Mais, en toute sincérité, le sous-marin entier était encore grouillant de vie, chaque heart s'étant trouvé de lui-même une tâche à accomplir.

Tout comme Stivy, qui se tuant à la tâche parvenait par moment, rarement, à éloigner son esprit des pensées sombres l'assaillant, autant que des souvenirs heureux et complices avec une sœur qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Cependant, il n'avait malheureusement pas encore la possibilité de ce laisser aller, sa sœur d'adoption ayant encore besoin de lui.

Coûte que coûte, il irait délivrer de ces propres mains Maru, ne laisserait pas cette dernière trépasser à son tour. Hors, quittant la salle des machines un court instant, le temps d'un allé vers la cuisine du navire, ses pensées vagabondèrent justement sur le problème principal sur lequel s'était attardée Maru dès leur première rencontre.

Elle avait une date butoir à respecter, et une condition précise pour sauver sa peau de « il ne savait trop quoi ». Un « il ne savait trop quoi » qu'il avait longtemps prit pour des délires, voir hallucinations d'un esprit dérangé et marqué par l'abandon et la solitude. Cependant, à force de récits sur une entité la poursuivant et la hantant, la confiance du brun avait vacillé, et prêté plus de crédit aux paroles de sa jeune amie.

Jeune amie qui lui avait clairement dit, la voix tremblante mais masquée par une énième boutade, que le chirurgien de la mort était la clé de sa survie, qu'en le faisant succomber à son charme légendaire, dont l'existence échappait encore à Stivy, lui sauverait la vie.

Mais justement, cette date butoir étant le dix-septième anniversaire de Maru approchait, bien vite, s'était une histoire de semaines. Les six mois de délai ayant fondu comme neige au soleil. Un nouveau poids s'abattu sur les épaules de Stivy. Allait-il perdre sa protégée, sa petite sœur de cœur après celle de sang ?

Prit par ses réflexions, Stivy remarqua tout de même du coin de l'œil la clé de la survie du chiot. Non loin de précieuse cafetière, qui en cette soirée mouvementée ne connaissait pas de repos, Trafalgar Law se faisait couler une énième tasse du liquide noir.

D'un pas calme, l'ancien marchand au grand cœur rejoint son supérieur, et campa devant l'homme froid et cruel décrit dans la presse. Pourtant, le chirurgie était protecteur envers son équipage, quoi que sadique envers eux sur les bords. Enfin, se n'était point le moment de se questionner sur l'attitude du personnage. Allant droit au but, se fut sans sourciller que Stivy demanda à son supérieur, non pas quels sentiments abritait-il envers Maru, ne partons pas trop confiant non plus , mais plutôt comment qualifierait-il sa relation avec cette dernière.

Surpris face à pareilles interrogations, le chirurgien de la mort ne pipa pas un traître mot, bien au contraire, méfiant il fronça les sourcils et sonda son subordonné des yeux. Une joute visuelle débuta, jusqu'à être brisée finalement par Bepo s'adressant à l'équipage par le système audio du navire. L'attaque visant à récupérer Maru ne serait tarder.

Dépassant donc Stivy, déposant sur le comptoir sa tasse au passage, Law s'empressa de répondre avant de rejoindre la salle des commandes.

-Les petits chiens doivent toujours être surveillés par leurs maîtres. Tu vas voir, je vais lui foutre une laisse au cou à son retour.

Pas le moins du monde choqué, après tout Law l'avait déjà fait, Stivy grinça des dents comprenant que le sort de Maru resterait incertain jusqu'au tout dernier moment avec pareil homme en détonnant inconsciemment la clé. Les poings serrés, remettant de l'ordre dans ses priorités, Stivy rejoint tout de même son poste alors que discret, le sous-marin se rapprocha du navire de la marine.

Créant sa room, Law opta pour une solution tout en discrétion et finesse. Accompagné de ses hommes, Law atterrit sur le navire de la marine à l'aide d'un shambels, où il réussit bien vite à capturer un jeune mousse qui se montra très causant une fois menacé. Bâillonnant l'adolescent et suivant les indications fournies, le chirurgien traversa le navire de la marine. Une tache dès plus compliquée lorsqu'on souhaitait passer inaperçu sur un navire grouillant d'ennemis effectuant sans cesse des rondes.

Forte heureusement, avec son pouvoir et le peu d'homme qu'il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui, Law passa inaperçu sur le navire de la marine. Discret, pour le moment, Law ne fit pas part de sa présence en ces lieux et rejoint bien vite la cabine indiquée par la mousse. Aux aguets, plaçant en son informateur très peu de confiance, Law posa avec prudence sa main sur la poignée arrondie qu'il tourna... Fermé.

Souriant au coin, découpant à l'aide de son pouvoir la serrure, Law poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Et, elle était là ! Bon sang, rentrant en compagnie de Stivy et Moe, le chirurgien franchit la porte et retrouva Maru au sol, la tête posée au creux de ses bras posé sur le lit.

Mangeant la distance l'ayant séparée de sa nakama, Law posa l'une de ses mains tatouée sur l'épaule de Maru qui sursauta à ce contact et releva les yeux sur Law, ces yeux gonflés et rougies. Avait-elle pleuré ? Sûrement en déduit le chirurgien fronçant les sourcils et saisissant par le bras la rose qu'il releva brusquement.

Il était temps de partir, mais aussi et surtout de clarifier un point essentiel. Se tournant vers ses hommes, souriant sadiquement, Law les questionna d'un regard. Se fut donc sans le faire attendre, que les deux pirates sortirent de leurs sacs respectifs des explosifs.

Ne manquait plus qu'à placer dans des lieux peu remarqués ces joujoux, songea Law, alors qu'une résistance lui indiqua enfin que son animal de compagnie sortait de son état second.

-C…Capitaine ?

-Ils vont comprendre qu'on ne touche pas impunément à mon équipage, Maru. Endurcis-toi bon sang, s'est ça la vie de pirate. Se faire tuer ou être tuer.

Des pertes…La mort. Toujours cette fatalité, ce terminus revenant en boucle. Baissant les yeux, deux sillons d'eau salée tracèrent leurs voies sur les joues de Maru alors qu'agacé, Law claquant de sa langue contre son palais et traîna à sa suite cette poupée de chiffon.

Une poupée qu'il ne manqua pas de surveiller du coin de l'œil alors que bien vite sa disparition fut signalée. Hors, les explosifs posés, Law na s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire en ces lieux, et d'une room s'éclipsa jusqu'à son navire avec ses hommes.

Hurlant ses ordres, délaissant Maru aux bras de Stivy, Law donna ses instructions. Les Heart quittèrent bien vite les lieux, les jouets posés ne tardèrent pas à faire un grand feu de joie après tout. Et toujours prit par ses réflexions, Law ne manqua pas tout de même d'adresser un regard vers Maru, tirée part Stivy jusqu'aux dortoirs féminins.

Loin de retrouver son puppy, l'anxiété saisit le chirurgien réclamant au plus vite le retour de la rose et son caractère de cochon pour avoir le plaisir de la punir.

Conduite par Stivy, jusqu'à sa chambre, Maru fut posée sur son lit. Son regard était dissimulé par sa frange, ses bras pendaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Seulement, périodiquement, s'échappait une larme coulant jusqu'à son menton jusqu'à s'écraser sur ses cuisses.

Repoussant une mèche rose derrière son oreille, posant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, Stivy fut saisit d'inquiétude alors qu'il tenta de pousser son amie aux aveux. Hors, il fut confronté à un mur de silence, alors qu'au plus mal lui aussi, retrouver sa petite protégée aurait fait grand bien à Stivy. Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène qu'il n'obtint pas.

Cependant, muet sur les tourments et coups du sort s'étant abattus récemment sur lui, Stivy resta auprès de Maru, la soutenant essayant tant bien que mal de délier sa langue. Voyant ses efforts vains, le cœur lourd, l'ancien marchand prit entre ses bras la rose et se coucha à ses côtés.

D'une main, il caressa le sommet de la tête de Maru. Il avait tout de même sauvé une sœur aujourd'hui, et comptait bien protéger encore longtemps Maru. Le marchand était un minimum soulagé.

* * *

Le sous-marin mouillait à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, dans une petite crique de l'île en attendant que le log post soit chargé. Il était question de faire preuve d'une vigilance et discrétion en tout temps depuis l'attaque surprise orchestrée par Law. L'erreur n'était pas tolérable, et si tôt le log post chargé les pirates quitteraient cette île qui serait sûrement, et bientôt, investie de renfort pour aider les soldats survivants de l'explosions.

Enfin, tout était que calme au sein du navire. La mascotte était enfin de retour, Law s'en était assuré une fois de plus en passant par le dortoir des femmes, où la rose dormait paisiblement entre les bras du brun, tête posée contre le torse de Stivy. Une scène ayant le mérite d'apaiser le capitaine. Malheureusement, ce calme fut vite brisé quand affolé, Stivy arpentant au pas de course les couloirs s'immobilisa devant son capitaine.

Main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, le brun posa son regard inquiet et anxieux sur le chirurgien de la mort et lui fit par de la disparition de Maru.

-Je me suis réveillé et elle n'était plus là !

Agacé, fortement, Law claqua sa langue contre son palais alors qu'il se dirigea sans plus attendre hors du Polar Tang, après que le brun l'ait assuré qu'il avait déjà chercher partout, jusqu'aux derniers boulons de ce navire avant de venir le chercher. Enfin, exaspéré, fouillant des yeux l'étendue de sable fin, le pirate fronça les sourcils en remarquant la tâche rose s'enfonçant sur le chemin de terre menant à la ville.

-Je vais chercher cette idiote. Toi prépare moi une laisse pour que je puisse dresser ce clebs. Je ne plaisante pas, surenchérit le cruel chirurgien de la mort qui bondissant par-dessus la rambarde gagna le sol. Ses pas s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, alors que rapide il rattrapa puppy.

Quant à Stivy, bien qu'angoissant, il se décida à obéir docilement aux ordres du capitaine. Après tout, Law était fort et réfléchit, sa protéger serait vite ramenée au sein du navire, pensa Stivy passant devant la cuisine.

Cuisine, où se trouvait un Ban totalement dépassé. Théâtralement, les poings sur les hanches, l'homme d'un certain âge secoua négativement la tête, tout en marmonnant des paroles attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

-Un problème Ban ? l'interrogea plus loin Shachi.

-Trouve plus mon gyuto*

* * *

Intenable, et surtout exaspérante. Suivant des yeux le corps frêle, si fragile de cette gamine, le chirurgien de la mort se promit de lui faire regretter ses actes et sa bêtise. Il n'avait point besoin d'une énième escapade. Non, pour le bien de tout l'équipage, les hearts devaient au plus vite quitter cette maudite île. Alors que cette idiote décide de filer de nouveau avait réussit à le mettre hors de lui.

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était en danger ? Elle était faible, très. Le sous-marin était un cocon protecteur qu'elle ne devait pas quitter à l'heure actuelle, surtout dans son état. Si fragile autant mentalement que physiquement.

Et sur ce point, Law ne nourrissait aucun doute. Il en était certain, de son kidnapping, des horreurs qu'elle avait vécu, Maru en était sortie chamboulée et changée. Il avait beau se montrer froid et distant, il avait suivit attentivement son évolution, voyant que le petit chiot qu'il avait recueillis s'était fait des griffes et mûrit pour en arriver jusque là.

Sans doute pourquoi il plaçait de grand espoir en Maru, avait encore confiance en son potentiel, et savait qu'elle pourrait un beau jour lui averrait utile. Oui…dans un soupire, il s'avoua se qu'elle était devenue à ses yeux alors qu'enfin il la rejoignit.

-Maru, rentre sombre crétine.

Ordonna le chirurgien. Rude, il posa une de ses larges mains sur l'une des épaules de la jeune femme, et la contraint à se retourner. Par la suite, il n'eut que le temps, un brève instant, pour capter des yeux l'éclat métallique brillant à la lumière de la lune. Invraisemblable, la mascotte brandissait un couteau de cuisine en direction du capitaine, prête à le poignarder.

Le clebs mordait la main de son maître.

* * *

 ** _Quel retournement de situation! Maru se dresse contre Law! haha et dire que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. La suite sera la fin de la fic, le dernier chapitre! Hors, il aura deux fins! La vraie et celle alternative! Je dirai que l'attente sera assez longue avant d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire!_**

Gyuto*: Les couteaux à lame **Gyuto** sont les équivalents des couteaux de chef européens.


	23. Face à face!

**_Merci à la review de Cora-Heart, qui fut une lectrice dès plus présente tout au long de cette histoire ^^ Un grand merci._**

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots:_** ** _2052_**

* * *

Simple spectatrice, Blanche de son petit nom, miaula sur la branche de l'arbre qu'elle avait investit. La jolie chatte aux poils d'un blanc immaculé observa la tragédie se déroulant en contre bas. Encore, une vie humaine allait s'envoler en cette funeste nuit. La lame brandit au dessus de la tête du chirurgien de la mort, menaçante et perfide, tenue par les mains de l'innocente Maru s'approchait dangereusement de son objectif.

Abaissant une fraction de seconde ses yeux, Law capta le regard de sa nakama. Ebranlé, il le fut, ainsi qu'un brin choqué et surpris. Mature, froide et désespérée. Tant d'émotions traduites dans ses pupilles bleus, où il put noter aussi de la haine. Ce tourbillon de rancoeurs était destiné à qui ? Impossible de trouver une réponse, doutant qu'elle lui soit destiné, Law serra les dents alors que la lame le menaçant approcha.

Trop tard pour former une room, trop tard pour tout. Maru avait un temps d'avance, qui, coup de théâtre, lui fila entre les mains. Alors que l'arme menaçant d'arracher sa vie approcha, cette dernière fut happée hors des mains de la jeune fille, qui clignant des yeux se retourna en entendant des pas lourds approcher.

En constatant la présence d'Eustass Kidd, la rose déglutit alors que la main de son capitaine se referma sur son poignet. Prit entre deux feux, la jeune fille se sentit se liquéfier alors que l'aura pesante des deux pirates l'enveloppèrent, l'écrasèrent même. Et pourtant, Maru préconisa affronter le regard assassin de Kidd, plutôt qu'être confrontée à celui que pouvait arborer son capitaine.

Que pourrait-elle y lire...Une peur sous-jacente, mais grandissante, intima à Maru qu'elle y trouverait colère et déception. Pourtant, elle sut bien vite qu'elle devrait sans doute y faire face, pour la simple et bonne raison, que brusquement, son capitaine la ramena vers lui et la plaqua violement au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

Mains de part et d'autre de son adorable tête, coincée, Maru l'était belle et bien par son capitaine. Sans aucune issue, elle semblait condamnée à répondre de ses actes, alors qu'elle était à des lieux d'en avoir la force. Rien que relever la tête lui aurait coûté tout le courage lui restant.

-L'infirmière ?!

Et plus loin cette masse de muscle arrivant...oui ! Voici son unique chance, son échappatoire songea Maru. Sa salive passa difficilement le long de sa gorge, alors que tous ses espoirs de fuite se dirigèrent vers le roux non loin, approchant, toujours plus près et n'attendant plus qu'une chose, régler ses comptes avec Trafalgar Law.

Son seul salut pour l'instant. Une chance que ne laissa pas passer Maru, encore patiente, rongeant son frein. La tension montait proportionnellement entre les deux hommes, à mesure qu'Eustass réduisait la distance les séparant. Bientôt, une opportunité inespérée serait à portée de mains. Et le chiot rose se ferait un devoir de la saisir.

Le second prédateur avançait confiant pour sa part, à des lieux de pouvoir ressentir le même tumulte émotionnel de Maru. Ses muscles saillants se contractaient à chaque geste, ses pas lourds prévenaient de son arrivée imminente...on aurait dit un ogre, monstrueux, prêt à tout dévorer sur son passage.

Un affrontement visuel ouvrit les hostilités entre les deux pirates, alors que tentant une première ouverture, Maru s'aplatit un peu plus au tronc d'arbre, et glissa légèrement contre, fléchissant les jambes. Encore...un peu. Sa chance tomba tel un cheveu sur la soupe.

Le top départ fut donné au premier son que produit les cordes vocales du rouquin prêt à en découdre. Pas une minute à perdre, le chiot rose ravalait toute fierté et courage, et partit la queue entre les jambes vers une destination lui étant inconnue. Elle ne comptait que sur ses jambes et son instinct pour nourrir l'espoir d'arriver dans un lieu sûr.

La voix autoritaire et fortement contrariée de son capitaine lui parvint sans mal, s'élevant et brisant le silence de la nuit, avant qu'il ne prononce son célèbre mot en faisait frémir plus d'un : Room. Et sans doute, sans l'intervention de Kidd, les ambitions du chirurgien de la mort auraient été concluante, et d'un shambels aurait ramené cette gamine irréfléchie à lui.

Maru y échappait, et alors que le bruit annonciateur d'un conflit atteignait ses oreilles, insultes et piques, son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes la portaient loin, très loin. Bien vite l'épaisse forêt dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait lui claqua le visage à l'aide de ses branchages, et les épines d'arbustes l'entaillèrent par moment.

Se prenant le pied dans une racine, la rosée chuta en avant et s'étala de tout son long. Une grimace lui déforma ses traits encore enfantins, alors qu'une plainte de douleur lui échappa. Se trainant dans la poussière, elle releva les yeux à l'instant même où l'horloge de la ville sonna minuit. Au même instant, inexplicablement, une vague de froid enveloppa les alentours, les petits animaux inoffensifs levèrent leurs museaux et humèrent les environs avant de rebrousser au plus vite chemin, en direction de leurs refuges respectifs.

Encore à se trainer dans la boue comme le petit ver insignifiant qu'elle était, Maru redressa la tête et devant ses yeux une pointe de soulier apparu. Elle glapit, cette présence qu'elle avait appris à supporter lui faisait une fois de plus face, et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'au loin, son esprit lui rappela quel jour était-il. Aujourd'hui, malheureusement, elle avait atteint les fameux 17 ans.

-N'ait pas peur...

Si, son cœur manquait de peu de continuer sans elle, de jaillir hors de sa poitrine et de se sauver les ventricules plus loin. Abandonner son hôte bien trop faible et lui demandant trop à surmonter tout en évitant de flancher vers la crise cardiaque.  
Un sursaut prit Maru lorsque l'être la poursuivant avança d'un pas, et encore, fidèle aux postes, ses jambes d'une impulsion reculèrent Maru.

Tremblante, la heart nageant dans la médiocrité n'osa pas affronter son destin. Etait-elle maudite bon sang ?! Pourquoi elle, et forcément elle, devait affronter pareille sort ?!  
Les portes de sorties qu'elle avait une à une tenté de bâtir s'étaient malheureusement toutes écroulées, il n'avait plus une pouvant la guider vers une fin plus clémente.

Se fut finalement, un index squelettiques qui la ramena sur terre, son esprit ayant fuit son sort un brève instant. Ce doigt n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os releva son visage, et une vieille femme, plus fripée que pustule lui apparut.

Des cheveux grisâtres encadrèrent le visage pâle, presque cadavérique d'une jeune femme dont les vêtements flottaient sur elle. Une bretelle de la petite robe dévoilait une épaule amaigrie, et dévoilait ce qu'il restait d'une ancienne poitrine ronde et ferme d'un temps révolu.

...un chance...Maru aperçut un court instant une dernière chance à saisir dans son malheur. Inconsciemment, se qui pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, sa main s'était refermée sur la lame qu'elle avait subtilisé au cuisinier des heart, et qu'elle avait récupéré au sol avant de fuir. Si son démon n'était que cette vieille femme affaiblit par l'âge, frêle et transpirant la mort, sa vie à elle pourrait bien être épargnée.

Elle appliqua, bien pour la première fois, les leçons de ce cher Stivy. Plaçant un coup de pieds à l'abdomen de la vielle femme, Maru renversa cette brindille animée sans mal. Renversant la situation, elle coinça sous son poids la vieille peau l'ayant terrifié durant des mois, hantant autant ses songes que ses réveils, l'ayant poussé à subir les pires horreurs.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la rosée brandit une lame contre quelqu'un, et possédait pleinement le pouvoir sur son existence comme rarement. Pas de plus puissant au dessus d'elle, juste et seulement elle au pouvoir, pouvant prendre sa décision. Pas de capitaine, pas de colonel de la marine, ni marine, et encore moins de Stivy protecteur...

Seulement elle, son destin et cette lame pouvant enfin la délivrer de ses maux. Ses doigts refermés sur le couteau, elle avait une prise assurée, ne restait-il plus qu'à assainir le coup de grâce...

Une profonde bouffée d'oxygène s'imposa d'elle-même, alors que les bras de la jeune femme descendirent d'eux même vers sa victime. Il eut un dernier flash, le reflet de lame brillant à la lueur de la lune, avant que dans sa course folle le destin ne prenne un subite et dernier virage.

Tremblante, hésitante et renonçant au dernier moment, Maru ne se résolue pas à arracher une vie. Tout bonnement incapable, ses yeux encombrés par les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'alors contenu, se mirent à couler tandis que profitant de la faiblesse de la rose, la vieille femme arracha des mains moites de Maru l'arme qu'elle retourna contre son opposante.

Sans une hésitation de sa part, cette mystérieuse femme empala l'adolescente dont le cri de douleur déchira le silence de la nuit. Apportant ses mains à son abdomen, Maru écarquilla des yeux tout en retombant lourdement sur le sol. Son adversaire, loin d'émettre la moindre empathie s'approcha tout en souriant.

-Joyeux anniversaire jeune fille. Les thermes du contrat doivent être respectés. Spandam s'est laissé duper. Il n'obtiendra aucune notoriété d'une soi-disant divinité que je suis sensée incarner. Tu te rappel ? Le cœur du possesseur du ope ni ope ni, fruit du démon complétant le mien, ou j'obtiens ta jeunesse. Les jeux sont faits...

Les issues de la rose se fermaient toutes les unes après les autres. La voilà à la dernière. Son destin la rattrape, ce même destin dont elle ne put s'extirper. Le possesseur du fruit de jouvence, vieille et ridée s'approcha de Maru, lui promettant qu'à jamais elle serait fidèle compagnon à sa cause, poursuivant sa quête de jeunesse éternelle.

Usant de son fruit du démon, la vieille femme au regard de la glace observa satisfaite Maru. Sous la forme d'une sphère de lumière apparaissant au creux de sa main la vieille femme orienta cette énergie vers Maru. Touchant la jeune fille, cette action redonna au furent et à mesure sa beauté perdue à la vieille bique. La forme sphérique prit peu à peu l'apparence d'un papillon aux ailes roses, qui se posa délicatement sur l'index lui étant tendu.

Apportant à son visage l'insecte, la femme précédemment mentionnée ayant retrouvé ses 20 ans, sa peau de porcelaine sans une imperfection, et son imposante masse capillaire noirâtre regorgeant de vie sourit, alors que derrière elle un mur de papillons la coupait du reste du monde. Son regard d'ambre se posa sur l'insecte à son doigt :

-Nous voilà meilleures amies Maru.

Ainsi, emportée par cette femme, l'âme de Maru ne laissa pour seule trace qu'un corps inerte, et glacé au sol.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue :_**

Il y a des questions ne trouvant jamais leurs réponses. Plus que qui qu'autre, ceci agaçait l'esprit analytique du chirurgien de la mort. Inflexible, observant de manière neutre une pierre tombale, le capitaine des hearts adressa une dernière fois ses adieux à une certaine tête rose.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora cette nuit où partant à la poursuite de sa nakama ayant tenté de lui nuire, il n'avait, hélas, uniquement retrouver qu'un corps sans vie...

-Repose en paix merdeuse, déclara le chirurgien de la mort tout en tapotant la pierre froide, tu m'as rappelé quelque chose Maru, merci. Les faibles ne choisissent pas leur façon de mourir.

Il n'avait pas plus à dire. Tournant les talons, ne pouvant expliquer la mort d'un nakama, le cruel pirate repartit avec une énième blessure alors que tout ceux qui passerait un jour par ici, et prendrait le temps de lire les expressions sur cette tombe, lirait : Maru, la plus grande emmerdeuse que ce monde ait porté. Championne de la bêtise, toutes catégories confondues. Master dans la perversion, et accessoirement un clebs rosâtre sur deux pattes.

* * *

 _ **Et bien nous voilà à la fin de Maru...ha oui oui, c'est pas une blague XD Vous avez lu une vingtaine de chapitre pour cette merdoune XD. Bande de Baka, je vous livre une fin intermédiaire.**_

 _ **Mise à part le fait que je vous ai surement déçu avec cette fin, et bien, Descendant ainsi que Free Deamon vont reprendre. A dans deux semaines pour lire... ;) vous verrez...**_


	24. Coup de théâtre

**_Attention! Fin alternative! La vraie est postée juste avant. Ne manquez pas un chapitre ^^ !_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots: 1784_**

* * *

Simple spectatrice, Blanche de son petit nom, miaula alors qu'elle observait en contre bas la tragédie prenant forme. La jolie chatte au poil d'un blanc immaculé perchée dans un arbre observait les deux humains se livrant en spectacle. La lame brandit au dessus de la tête du chirurgien de la mort, menaçante et perfide, tenue par les mains de l'innocente Maru.

La peur et le désespoir se mêlaient à son regard, alors que la gorge nouée, elle abaissa sans trop y réfléchir l'arme sur le médecin. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa course effrénée, le couteau de cuisine se planta rudement à quelques centimètres de la tête du capitaine.

Tremblante, sa tête partant en avant, Maru buta contre le torse musclé en face d'elle avant que des larmes de se déversèrent en un torrent sur ses joues. Encore choqué par se qu'il avait vu, ce bref instant où sa vie faillit lui glisser entre les doigts, Law reste stoïque une longue minute avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps de Maru.

Planant, le silence entre coupé par les sanglots de la rose s'abattu sur eux. Se revoyant menaçant d'ôter la vie à son capitaine, la jeune femme ne calma pas la douleur lui déchirant le cœur. Ö grand jamais, comprit-elle enfin, aurait-elle put parvenir à arracher la vie de cet homme.

Levant les yeux en direction de ceux métalliques ne la quittant pas, elle fut frappée d'une nouvelle donnée. Law, son capitaine, comptait bien trop à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Il l'avait toujours protégé. Lui avait offert un toit, et une famille en l'accueillent sur son navire, tout en fermant les yeux sur ses capacités. Il avait beau avoir ses penchants sadiques, au fond il restait quelqu'un de merveilleux, et bien plus généreux que beaucoup d'autres représentant de l'humanité que put rencontrer Maru.

-Le « cœur » devait tomber, murmura amer Maru alors qu'elle sentit un changement dans sa posture.

Quittant le cocon protecteur des bras de son capitaine reprenant sa route, la jeune femme resta un court moment interdite avant d'avancer pas à pas dans la direction de son capitaine. Les mots répétés par l'entité l'ayant poursuivit depuis des mois la frappèrent de nouveau. L'harcèlement constant et la peur qu'elle avait ressentit l'ayant poussé à céder face au chantage.

L'entité l'ayant suivit n'en étant pas vraiment une. Vendue dès le berceau à l'utilisatrice du fruit de jouvence, elle devait juste offrir sur un plateau « Le Cœur ». Le fruit du démon en forme de cœur, au spirale violette, mangé une dizaine d'année plus tôt par Trafalgar Law.  
Les deux fruits se complétaient. Le fruit de jouvence étant le seul au monde pouvant s'associer à un autre, le seul permettant au possesseur de manger deux fruits du démon sans succomber.

Et si l'ope ope ni ope ni était déjà consommé il suffisait d'offrir sur un plateau son utilisateur, pensa Maru tout en regardant de dos le chirurgien alors que le cloché de la ville sonnait minuit...

-Il suffit de m'offrir le cœur du possesseur, murmura à son oreille une voix cassée, rauque et affaiblit.

Tremblante, le touché de la mort sur son épaule fit sursauté la rose, alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'envie d'hurler, d'alerter son capitaine la prit, mais ses mots ne passèrent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses forces la quittèrent petit à petit, le contrat que Spandam avait signé il y a de cela dix-sept ans s'accomplissait. Quoique, il s'était bien fait roulé puisque de la mort de sa fille, il n'en tirerait rien.

Ses jambes peinèrent à supporter Maru, dont la vue se brouillait. Faiblement, elle tendu son bras vers la tâche jaunâtre qu'elle apercevait encore entre ses paupières quasiment closes. Le chagrin lui compressa sa gorge, alors que l'envie de pleurer la saisit.  
N'ayant plus assez de force, l'entité dans son dos consumant au fil des secondes son énergie, la rose s'écroula sur le sol.

Les extrémités de ses membres lui étaient devenues bien vite étrangers, elle ne les ressentaient plus, arrivant à peine à bouger un doigt. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux même, fermés sur une dernière vision du capitaine. Son esprit s'égara, ses pensées n'avaient plus de lien logiques les une aux autres, et pourtant un mot se répéta en boucle dans sa petite tête c'est la fin.

Indolore, cette fin ne lui laissant pas le choix l'happant doucement vers les limbes. Le sommeil gagna Maru, plus rien n'avait d'importance, quand soudainement, ses oreilles captèrent miraculeusement le bruit incomparable d'une lame fendant l'air.

Par la suite, il fallut bien des minutes longues et interminables, pour que la rose ne revienne à elle. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, le bonbon sur patte s'interrogea. Où se trouvait-elle ? L'entité apparut sous les traits d'une vielle femme avait-elle eu raison d'elle ?

Frappée par un violent mal de tête, gémissant de douleur, Pink puppy ouvrit faiblement un œil. De suite, une tache noir et jaune capta son attention. Animée et vive, cette tâche colorée se déplaçait avec rapidité, poursuivit par une seconde tâche tout aussi floue. Il fallut toute sa volonté pour que Maru puisse se souvenir des derniers évènements, pour comprendre la situation également.

Au fil des minutes, sa vision se fut plus nette. Et les deux tâches animées devinrent à ses yeux son capitaine et son bourreau. Les deux combattaient l'un contre l'autre. A l'aide de sa room, le chirurgien par la qualité de ses assauts tenait tête à la vielle femme, qui par un âge inimaginable tenait à distance le plus jeune à l'aide d'une panoplie de coups. Son inventaire d'attaque était si rempli que jamais elle ne répétait deux fois de suite la même.

Le temps ayant glissé sur sa peau lui ayant permis d'obtenir cet inventaire de coups conséquent.

Il allait perdre, lui aussi, pensa apeurée le chiot alors qu'observant le duel, elle vu son capitaine engloutit sous une nuée de papillon dont les ailes étaient devenus aussi dangereuses que les lames d'un rasoir.

Affaiblie, et terrorisée Maru observa cette colonne d'insecte s'élever plus haut que tout, plus haut que les arbres autour du capitaine des heart avant se s'abattre sur ce dernier. La chute était inévitable, et s'il est perdu, je suis foutue, conclut bien vite la rose qui se redressant tant bien que mal, sans un regard en arrière, prit le chemin inverse de l'affrontement, s'éloignant autant de Law que la chose l'hantant depuis bon nombre d'années.

Resté sur place, le capitaine des heart pirates se dégageant de ses milliers d'assaillants injuria entre ses dents alors que blessé de toute part, la peau parcourue d'entailles, il referma sur le manche de son nadochi ses doigts suintant de sang. Epuisé, le souffle court alors qu'un oeil s'obstinait à rester clos, le ténébreux vu se démarquer de la masse d'insecte la vieille.

Trafalgar, loin de s'avouer vaincue tenta d'atteindre de sa lame son ennemie, or prit de nouveau par les petits soldats de son ennemi, inexplicablement, à cause de ses papillons étranges, tout sauf normaux, ses gestes restèrent inaboutis. Comme la sensation de mains sur son corps entravèrent ses mouvements.

Ils le forcèrent à plier genoux devant leur reine, cette vieille femme qui après tant d'années de recherche et de raté, allait mettre la main sur le fruit du démon qui lui donnerait vie éternelle. Ses mains ridées se posèrent sur le torse du toubib, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, elle se délectait de sentir pulser ce cœur battant pour la vie, rythmé et endiablé, qui bientôt passerait sous ses dents.

Ses yeux de fouine plissés gravèrent dans sa mémoire le visage débordant de haine de Trafalgar Law, alors que le prénom de ce dernier ne la quitterait plus. Si proche, elle touchait littéralement son but, lorsque sa proie écarquilla subitement es yeux, lui donnant malgré lui signe d'un évènement imprévu.

L'utilisatrice du fruit de jouvence voulu se retourner, or il était déjà bien trop tard. Le mordant d'une blessure au dos la fit hurler de souffrance, alors que le ténébreux en face d'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui sauvant la vie, au prix d'un traumatisme, la tremblante, fragile et faible, Maru tenant de ses deux mains le même ustensile de cuisine avec lequel elle l'avait menacé, venait tout bonnement d'enfoncer cette lame dans le corps de cette vieille bique glissant sur le côté, alors que les papillons disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

Ne tenant guère plus, tombant en avant et à genoux, la rose dont la respiration se faisait rapide et saccadée fondue en larme alors que souriant au coin, le capitaine des hearts rétorqua :

-Je savais que tu avais le potentiel de pirate sale gamine.

-Prends ...prends moi dans tes bras connard !

-Non merci. Rentrons que Stivy te réconforte, déclara Law avant de soupirer. Bien que blessé, le cruel pirate ne se dépêtra pas de son caractère. Néanmoins, il se montra moins intransigeant en imposant sa main tatouée sur le crâne de Maru qu'il tapota :

-Rentrons au Polar Tang panser nos plaies.

De ses poings tremblants, la rose essuya ses larmes coulant sans interruption. Maru osa lancer un coup d'œil à ce capitaine qu'elle s'était elle-même choisit, avant de gonfler les joues. Pris à son propre jeu, un cœur fut volé, le sien, par ce salaud. Sautant au cou du ténébreux, elle s'imposa et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle demeurant close de Law qui ne tarda pas à la repousser avec le sourire.

Se relevant, récupérant son nadochi, Law fit signe à Maru de le suivre. Aujourd'hui était venu l'heure des explications. Le chirurgien souhaitait savoir, enfin, pourquoi son chiot était venu japper à sa porte un beau jour. Quant à Maru le suivant silencieusement, quant à celle ayant laissé son cœur au chirurgien depuis déjà quelques semaines, elle se jura sur le chemin la ramenant à son refuge, de tout faire pour que cette fois-ci, métaphoriquement, le cœur de Law lui appartienne un jour. Mais ceci est une autre histoire, qui n'a pas à être raconté ici, pour la simple et bonne raison, que Maru ne fut plus à partir de ce jour _Maudite._

* * *

 _XD et voici la seconde fin de Maru! Oui oui, c'est ainsi que tout fini, et j'avoue être satisfaite. Oui, satisfaite de la première fiction que je mène à son terme. Peut-être, un jour ,je ferai une petite annexe en rapport avec cette fin, mais en attendant, je vais me concentrer sur mes autres fictions._

 _Je remercie toux ceux ayant suivit cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin, un grand merci à tous. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même qu'une fois, pour me dire qu'avez vous aimez, et les points à améliorer ^^_

 ** _Merci encore!_**


End file.
